Hate My Next Door Neighbor
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Troy Bolton seemed to have something against Gabriella ever since she moved to New Mexico her freshman year. Gabriella’s already in her junior year and can’t take the abuse anymore. Will feelings begin to change between the two? TROYELLA
1. Silence

Hate My Next Door Neighbor

Summary: Troy Bolton seemed to have something against Gabriella ever since she moved to New Mexico her freshman year. Gabriella's already in her junior year and can't take the mental, physical, and emotional abuse anymore. Will feelings begin to change between the two? TROYELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: This is my third fan fiction story (first one: When I Die, second one: Pushed Him Away). I also have a oneshot called "Rather Be With You." Please enjoy! Reviews are very helpful!

**I'm thinking updating days will be Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. Three times a week good enough for you guys?**

* * *

Chapter 1- Silence

"Gabriella, get up!" her mother yelled.

Gabriella frowned and stirred in her sleep. Great. Just great. She was starting her junior year of high school this year, and Gabriella knew that it definitely wasn't going to be the best year ever.

"I'll be down in a few mom!" Gabriella yelled from her room.

"Okay Gabriella, made pancakes!" her mother called from downstairs in the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the bathroom for a shower. "At least this will wake me up to another terrible year." Gabriella mumbled as she got into the shower turning it to full blast.

Rinsing the soap off of her, Gabriella got out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel. Walking into her closet, Gabriella searched for something to wear.

A sound of thunder filled the room and Gabriella jumped. "Great...just my luck...it's raining...what a fun walk to school this will be..."

Gabriella decided on her clothes and threw them on. She walked into the bathroom again to brush out her wet curls. Deciding to leave the curls wet and have them dry naturally, Gabriella put on a small bit of makeup. Her mother told her she was naturally beautiful, but Gabriella disagreed to that. Gabriella knew if she were beautiful, she would be out on Friday nights, not at home sulking.

Gabriella looked at her appearance in the mirror and sighed. "I guess this will have to do." Gabriella thought to herself.

Slipping on a comfortable pair of ballet flats for her walk to school, Gabriella grabbed her book bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Morning Gabi." her mother said looking at her only daughter.

"Morning mom." Gabriella said softly sitting down at the counter.

In reality, Gabriella wasn't an angry girl who hated the world, she was quite shy. Gabriella just got cranky in the mornings, it happens to everyone.

"So mom, I think I'm going to eat quickly so then I have more time to walk to school." Gabriella said as she grabbed her plate of pancakes.

"Nonsense Gabriella. It's pouring outside. Why it's raining during the summer in Albuquerque I have no idea, but you are for sure not going to be walking today." Gabriella's mother said as she poured her daughter a cup of orange juice.

"Mom, how am I getting to school today?" Gabriella said gently looking at her mother. "The car is in the auto shop for repair."

"Oh dear...I forgot. Silly me." Gabriella's mom said at her mistake. "Oh...yes! I know dear. How about we call the Bolton's, I'm sure Troy can drive you to school." her mother said walking over to the phone.

Gabriella bit her lip softly. Troy seemed to have something against Gabriella ever since she moved to New Mexico her freshman year. Gabriella had never told her mother that she hated Troy Bolton...how could one hate their next door neighbor?

"Yes. Oh hello Jack! I was wondering if Troy could bring Gabriella to school today. Uh huh. Yes...the car is still in the auto shop. Thank you so much Jack, and tell Troy my thanks also. Okay, thanks Jack...oh! That sounds great. Dinner at 7, of course, we'll be there." Gabriella's mother said hanging up.

"So, I'm guessing that was Coach Bolton?" Gabriella said chewing softly on her pancakes.

"Yes dear. He said Troy would be able to drive you to school today. Wonderful isn't it? And Jack invited us to dinner tonight, he might have mentioned how Troy couldn't wait for the evening dinner..." Gabriella's mother smiled at Gabriella widely.

Gabriella coughed almost choking on her pancakes. Taking her glass of orange juice, Gabriella gulped down a large amount. "Sounds great mom." Gabriella said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You all right Gabi honey?" her mother said looking at Gabriella. "You were choking on your pancakes."

"I'm fine mom." Gabriella said attempting to smile at her mother. "Something stuck in my throat...that's all."

"All right dear..." Gabriella's mother said giving her daughter one last look before turning back to the large pile of dishes.

Gabriella took her plate and cup of orange juice to the sink when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Troy. I'll see you this afternoon Gabi." her mother smiled at her daughter.

"All right. I'll see you too Mom." Gabriella said softly as she grabbed her book bag and walked to her front door. This was going to be a long day.

Gabriella opened her door to see a smirking Troy Bolton. "C'mon Montez...my dad wanted me to bring you to school because of the rain. If I had the choice, I'd drive in my car and laugh watching you walk in the soaking rain." Troy said smirking.

"Lovely imagination you have." Gabriella said softly.

"Did you say something Montez?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Okay then, let's go." Troy said walking over to his car that his father gave him.

Gabriella looked cautiously at the car getting sprinkled by rain and moved her hand towards the back door handle.

"You can sit in the front Montez...I'm not going to bite." Troy said grinning at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy noticing the color of his eyes. They're always a blue-gray color, and looked blank. Gabriella had never seen someone's eyes like his. They seemed to be showing no type of emotion at all.

"Montez...are you getting in?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Oh...sorry..." Gabriella said softly moving her hands towards the front door and opening it. Slowly getting into the car, Gabriella shifted uncomfortably as she closed the door and pulled on her seatbelt.

"All, right let's go!" Troy said as he turned the engine on as the car began to drive in the direction of East High.

* * *

Gabriella had no idea of what to say to Troy, and kept her eyes focused outside looking at the rain falling as the car rushed by. "I hope the ride isn't that long..." Gabriella thought to herself. 

Troy glanced at Gabriella from his car mirror to see what she was doing. Troy noticed Gabriella's soft brown curls fall into place around her body and watched her small hands tap the car door in some kind of rhythm. "Eyes on the road Troy...eyes on the road." Troy said to himself snapping himself back into reality and focusing on the road.

A long silence fell between the two.

"You know Montez...you're so quiet. I hate silence. Silence is stupid, why have a voice for? You barely say much." Troy frowned turning the wheel as the car entered the East High parking lot.

"Silence is soothing. Sometimes, silence is all you need..." Gabriella said looking away from the window and at Troy.

"Sure Montez. Silence sucks. I hate silence. I love hearing a huge crowd of people chant my name at a basketball game...or when someone says a good joke, and, I hear laughter...silence...silence sucks." Troy said his head clearly thinking a bunch of thoughts at once.

"Sometimes I need silence. When I'm thinking, I hate people talking all at once...I need to ponder on things, and talking doesn't help. I'm not saying that silence is everything...I'm just saying, sometimes...I need it." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at Gabriella clearly thinking as a soft silence fell between them.

When the car stopped and was parked in a spot, Gabriella opened the door to get out. "You were silent because you were thinking Troy. Sometimes, silence is what you need." Gabriella looked at Troy in the eye and grabbed her book bag. Gabriella knew she needed to get a good distance away from Troy before anyone saw them together.

Troy watched Gabriella's figure slowly disappear and walk into East High doors. Troy stood thinking for a moment or two before shaking it off.

"I don't need silence..." Troy mumbled to himself as he grabbed his gym bag and walked into East High.


	2. Lunkhead Basketball People

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the positive feedback on my first chapter! Enjoy this one! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 2- Lunkhead Basketball People

Gabriella searched through East High hallways in sight for any of her friends, and on the way, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Sorry..." Gabriella said softly as she looked at whom she bumped into.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Geeky Gabriella." Chad Danforth said looking Gabriella up and down a smirk visible on his face.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to bump into you Chad..." Gabriella said softly.

"Hmmm...I'm sure you didn't geek. But...I don't really care what you think...you need to get punished some way..." Chad said clearly thinking of a punishment.

Gabriella looked up at Chad in fright. She wanted to run, and began scanning the hallways for the fastest way to get away from Chad.

"Want to run Montez?" Chad said pushing Gabriella into a locker.

Gabriella winced in pain and bit her lip.

"Great! Troy's here. I'm sure he can think of a punishment for you." Chad grinned at the sight of his best friend entering the hallways. "Hey Troy!" Chad grinned.

Troy looked for the voice that called his friend and grinned when he saw Chad. "Hey man what's up?" Troy grinned not realizing Gabriella smashed in the lockers close to him.

"Geeky Gabriella wants some kind of punishment...she bumped into me man...what a klutz." Chad said pointing to Gabriella eyes closed in pain.

Gabriella sighed ready for anything they're going to throw at her. Literally. Her body was pretty fragile, and Gabriella knew some kind of bruise would show up by the end of the day.

"Don't do anything to her Chad." Troy said moving Gabriella aside to get to his locker.

"Wait...why Troy?" Chad asked.

Troy tried to think of some kind of excuse to his actions. "Not much we can do to her on the first day...we want to be subtle to the new geeks coming in this year. They will hide from us for the rest of their lives if they saw us beating geek here up the first day. Let's take a rain check." Troy said throwing his gym bag into his locker.

Chad looked at Gabriella and nodded. "Free to go geek, but better run fast."

Gabriella nodded and sped away quickly.

Truth was, Troy had his first real conversation with Gabriella today. He felt kind of bad, to just, ruin the "moment" if you will. But knowing tomorrow, Troy would be back to his own self. Gabriella better be ready for him.

* * *

Gabriella did her best to speed away quickly from Troy and Chad. 

"That was weird..." Gabriella said thinking to herself. "I wonder why Troy didn't think of anything to do with me...after all, he's always the one who thinks of the best punishments..."

Gabriella shuddered at the thought. The past two years since her arrival, Gabriella had been constantly bullied by Troy Bolton and his friends.

Punishments could be anything. Her homework was stolen a numerous amount of times, a few projects had to be done to keep lunkhead basketball man's grades up, the group also used her to cheat on school tests, if they had any classes together.

Gabriella even had to deal with the physical pain. Gabriella had been thrown into lockers too many times to count. At least the guys didn't hit her or anything. But Troy did have fellow cheerleaders come over every so often to give Gabriella a taste of her own medicine.

But the emotional abuse had to be the worse. Being called a geek or a nerd, Gabriella hated those names. But what hurt her more than that, was the laughter and smirking grins she got. Those were all caused from Gabriella's pain she received. There were no words to describe that feeling.

That's why Gabriella lived for silence, silence didn't give her any kind of pain, and silence was there when she needed it to be there.

"Hey Gabriella!" a voice shouted from the crowd of people.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked in question of who the voice was.

"Of course silly!" the voice said grabbing Gabriella's hand and spinning her around to face her.

"Tay, I missed you so much this summer!" Gabriella said hugging her friend. "Never go on family vacations over the summer, I was so bored! By the way, you look great."

Taylor looked at her best friend and smiled. "Thanks Gabi. I missed my best friend too. And I look great? Look in the mirror Gabriella, you look great!"

Gabriella smiled softly and looked down at herself. She felt the same as last year, although this year's wardrobe was picked by her friend Sharpay. Gabriella was wearing a brown hug fitting A&F t-shirt with dark jeans. Gabriella had on brown ballet flats, and gold earrings.

"Thanks Tay...did you spot Kels or Shar yet?" Gabriella said voice softer and back to normal.

"No I didn't...I saw you first Gabi...but we could go and look for them-" Taylor said eyes getting wide and staring at Gabriella.

"Are you okay Tay?" Gabriella asked waving her arm in front of Taylor.

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"Ow..." Gabriella said flinching.

Taylor immediately drew back. "Gabi...did he hurt you again?" Taylor asked brown eyes filled with concern. "That's a pretty dark bruise."

"No..." Gabriella said softly. "Well not _him_ exactly." Gabriella managed to whisper out.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Well..."

"Spill now Gabriella." Taylor said giving Gabriella a look.

"Okay okay. Chad." Gabriella's voice said barely audible.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and frowned. "Stupid jocks. Their just a bunch of lunkhead basketball people."

Gabriella looked at her best friend a soft smile appearing on her face. "I see you haven't changed Tay..."

Taylor looked at her best friend and laughed. "Yeah...I guess not." Taylor giggled.

"Hey! Tay and Gabi!" two voices shrieked out into the distance.

"Shar? Kels?" Taylor and Gabriella squealed and turned around in search of their friends.

Kelsi and Sharpay smiled at their two friends running up to them with open arms.

The four friends shared a large group hug.

Gabriella winced in pain, but tried to quickly cover her frown with a smile so her friends wouldn't see.

Too late for that plan.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Sharpay said pulling back.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I saw you wince." Kelsi said in worry that her friend was hurt.

"I'm fine guys, no worries." Gabriella attempted to smile again.

"She'll be okay girls." Taylor said. "Gabi had an encounter with lunkhead basketball man." Taylor said whispering softly.

"God, those jerks. I'm so going to kill them!" Sharpay said clenching her fists together.

"You don't want that beautiful manicure of yours go to waste Sharpay..." Gabriella said thinking of an excuse far from violence.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and laughed. "Very funny Gabi...but really, do you like it? I got it done yesterday."

The girls looked at Sharpay and laughed.

"Hey...not funny." Sharpay said pretending to sulk.

"You're right." Kelsi said.

"It's hilarious!" Taylor smiled.

"Okay guys...break it up!" Gabriella said looking at her friends. "I got Ms. Darbus for homeroom again, and you guys?"

"Us too." the three girls said in unison.

"Sisters!" Taylor smiled and hugged her friends.

The girls smiled at each other and began to walk in the direction of their homeroom.


	3. Homeroom

Author's Note: Awww...I love you guys so much for reviewing! I'm jumping up and down with all the reviews. I actually started screeching, but people were sleeping, so I had to stop. Anyway...enjoy! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 3- Homeroom

The girls walked into homeroom and were met by sulking faces in the classroom.

"What do you think is up with all the upset faces?" Kelsi asked.

"I have no idea." Taylor said looking at everyone in the room.

"Ah...Ms. Montez, Ms. Nielson, Ms. Mckessie, and Ms. Evans!" Ms. Darbus said pushing her big round glasses up her nose. "Glad to see you all back in one piece this year!" Ms. Darbus said to the four girls.

Gabriella immediately drew her arm behind her back before Ms. Darbus noticed.

"For previous eruptions last year in this homeroom...I have new rules..." Ms. Darbus said looking at a sheet of paper. "Assigned seats will be given to each of you."

The four girls looked at each other faces in a sad expression but nodded at Ms. Darbus.

"All right, Ms. Montez, first row, second seat. Ms. Nielson, second row, all the way to the right...Ms. Mckessie, third row all the way to the left. And Ms. Evans, last row third seat."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged gently.

"C'mon, c'mon girls...move it..." Ms. Darbus said as she straightened out her scarf.

The girls nodded and moved to their assigned seats just in time for the bell to ring.

As the bell rang, in walked lunkhead basketball people Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor.

"Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." Ms. Darbus said looking at the basketball that was in Chad's hands.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus..." Chad said as he threw the ball to Zeke.

"Ugggh...never mind." Ms. Darbus said waving her hands in the air. "Because of previous infractions last year by certain students..." Ms Darbus said eying each of the boys closely. "Assigned seats will be given to this year's homeroom."

"But Ms. Darbus...your honor-" Chad stumbled out the words.

"Nonsense Mr. Danforth! First row, all the way to the left." Ms. Darbus said pointing to the seat next to Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her lip gently as she watched Chad grin evily towards her as he sat in his seat. "Nice to see you geek." Chad whispered as he sat in his seat.

"Ah...Mr. Cross, the seat next to Ms. Nielson. And Mr. Baylor, last row...erggh...next to Ms. Evans."

"Ms. Darbus...why do we have to sit next to a bunch of girls?" Chad piped up.

"Well Mr. Danforth, I certainly am not going to let you sit next to each other. Not from what happened last year..." Ms. Darbus shuddered.

Troy recalled what he and Chad did and smiled.

Flashback:

"Okay Chad, on the count of...well, when the clock reaches twelve...we break into song...and I'll stand on this table." Troy grinned.

"Um...dude...don't you think that's kind of weird?" Chad looked at Troy suspiciously.

"Nah...it's kind of stupid...but stupidity earns major brownie points in my book. Darbus will go crazy." Troy grinned.

"Well, okay...what song?" Chad asked looking at Troy.

"Wait...what time is it?" Troy said looking at the clock to see if they're going to break out into song soon.

"Oh...that's a weird song dude..." Chad said looking at Troy. "But, it's stupid…whatever."

"Wait...Chad, not that song-" Troy whispered to Chad.

Troy was a little too late in warning Chad as his eyes wandered to the clock which now struck twelve.

Chad stood up in his seat, and began to sing.

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

Gabriella met her eyes with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. They looked at Chad with small smirks on their faces laughing silently.

Actually, the whole class was looking at Chad Danforth and laughing silently.

Troy looked at Chad and shook his head. "What the heck Chad..." Troy said shaking his head. "Oh well at least Zeke and Jason are singing..." Troy thought. "Okay, might as well join in..."

Troy got up and stood on his desk.

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**

"Dang it!" Troy said as he moved his hand and it fell on the desk.

Troy's mistake gave Ms. Darbus time to recover. "Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton! Mr. Cross, and Mr. Baylor!" Ms. Darbus yelled loudly. "Quit it with the nonsense! Off the tables...and detention for all of you!" Ms, Darbus shrieked and shook her head.

Chad and Troy looked at each other and started laughing.

End of Flahshback

"Mr. Bolton, what must you be smiling at this time..." Ms. Darbus said looking at Troy in the eye.

"Nothing...nothing!" Troy said to his homeroom teacher.

"Well...it seems that at the last minute, they assigned me as your homeroom teacher...you were supposed to be with your math teacher for previous grades..." Ms. Darbus said softly. "So...you'll be seated close to Mr. Danforth. To the other side of Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said pointing to the seat.

Gabriella turned around and met Taylor's eyes in a soft frown.

Taylor gave Gabriella a small pity look as Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"Nice to see you too Montez..." Troy said softly seating himself next to Gabriella.

"Ms. Darbus, why can't I just sit next to Troy?" Chad said looking at Ms. Darbus. "Why is geek, I mean, Gabriella in between us for?" Chad asked.

"Mr. Danforth! Ms. Montez seems to have manners, maybe between you two, she will teach you some!" Ms. Darbus snapped.

Chad looked at Ms. Darbus and quickly nodded.

"All right, now that seating is settled, back to school news. Let's see here...oh yes. In club news, sign ups will be posted for-" Ms. Darbus said reading the paper.

Troy sighed and zoned out from what Ms. Darbus was saying. Troy's eyes wandered throughout the classroom, trying to focus on Zeke or Jason. Zeke was tossing the basketball in his hands up and down, and Troy watched Jason...doing...whatever Jason does.

Troy sighed once more and focused himself up near the front. His eyes wandered and focused on the petite brunette next to him. "I wonder what Montez is doing..." Troy said as his eyes settled on the paper that Gabriella was writing.

"What's that?..." Troy looked at Gabriella furiously scribbling down on something.

_Dear Diary, Hey...it's me Gabi again. Well, first day of homeroom, kind of boring. I'm with Ms. Darbus again...worse is that I'm seated between Chad Danforth and __the__ great Troy Bolton. Three cheers...I think I'm going to-------will you stop reading my paper Troy?_

Troy looked at Gabriella who was giving a small glare. Troy flashed Gabriella a grin and took his eyes off of the paper.

Troy mumbled something to himself and smacked his head on the table twice. Troy had to find someway to survive homeroom this year.

Disclaimer: The partial song previously used in this chapter was What Time Is It from the High School Musical 2 Album. This song was written by Disney. I don't own this song, so please be aware of this and don't try to sue me or anything! Always, schoolgirl 101


	4. Basketball As Planned

Author's Note: I love you guys so much! I never received these much reviews constantly! Thank you so much. I'm floating in the clouds...Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 4- Basketball As Planned 

The bell rang to signal the end of homeroom.

Gabriella got up from her seat quickly and filed out of the classroom before Troy or Chad could get to her. "I'll wait for the girls outside." Gabriella thought grabbing her black and white book bag as she rushed out of the classroom.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi came out moments later looking at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi...why the rush?" Kelsi asked shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Troy...Chad..." Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry Gabi..." Sharpay said patting her friend's hand. "Ms. Darbus is being kind of cruel with giving us assigned seats, but you having to be in between them...harsh." Sharpay said softly.

"Yeah...I feel for you Gabi. It's okay...you're not alone..." Taylor spoke up.

"At least you don't have to sit next to Jason Cross..." Kelsi put up.

"Or Zeke Baylor..." Sharpay shuddered.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. It means a lot you know." Gabriella said quietly.

"No worries Gabi..." Taylor smiled looking at her friend.

"What class do you guys have next?" Gabriella said looking at her friends.

"PE." the three girls said at the same time.

"Yes! Me too!" Gabriella said happily.

"Great. Now we can all go together." Sharpay smiled happily as she hooked arms with the girls.

"This is so great." Kelsi said. "I hope we have more classes together."

"Yeah...me too." Taylor smiled.

"Well, let's just get through our first class." Gabriella smiled. "I wonder what we're going to do in PE today..." Gabriella thought.

* * *

"So...what class do you guys have next?" Troy asked grabbing his gym bag out of his locker.

"Dude...didn't you just throw that in your locker before homeroom?" Chad asked pointing to the bag.

"Yeah...but I didn't know I had PE right after homeroom till I checked my schedule." Troy explained.

"Sweet, I have PE next too." Zeke said.

"Hey...so do I." Jason grinned.

"Me too." Chad smiled.

"Great then, let's go." Troy said as they began to walk towards the gym.

"Your dad tell you what we're starting off with this year Troy?" Chad said taking his basketball away from Zeke.

"Yeah...he did. He kind of mentioned..." Troy trailed off.

"What did he say Troy?" Zeke asked turning towards Troy.

"Basketball." Troy smiled.

"All right!" Chad said punching his fist in the air.

"Awesome." Jason said.

"I know...cool right?" Troy asked his friends.

The guys nodded as they turned the corner and entered the gym.

Instead of going straight to the lockers as they normally did for PE, the guys noticed a group of guys and girls sitting on the gym floor.

"What's up with this?" Troy asked looking at the juniors seated on the floor.

"No idea." Chad said confused. "Are we going coed this year?

"Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke!" Coach Bolton said waving his hand towards the boys. "You guys are the last ones in...take a seat." he said.

Troy looked at his friends and shrugged. The guys sat down on the floor.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to say." Coach Bolton said as he took the whistle out of his mouth.

Troy sighed. He hated announcements.

"Seems as if the girl's coach is going to be absent for the first few weeks." Coach Bolton said. "The school isn't willing to hire a sub, so we're going to be having a little changes."

"Are we playing basketball with the girls?" Jason asked.

"Um...no Jason." Coach Bolton replied back. "We're switching the schedule around a bit. We won't be starting off with basketball as planned."

Zeke looked at Coach Bolton and groaned.

"Instead, we will be doing some dancing." Coach Bolton said.

Troy's eyes widened.

"Dancing...are you really being serious coach?" Chad asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Chad. The girls were going to start dancing first, but now we can do coed dancing. And for that remark, we can go with assigned partners." Coach Bolton said.

The boys in the gym groaned loudly.

The girls gave silent looks to their friends. They're hoping to choose their partners at the least. And because of Chad...they're going to suffer.

Troy just stood wide eyed.

"Well at least Troy isn't complaining." Mr. Bolton said telling the class. "Behave yourself boys. For your behavior Troy, I'll assign you an easy partner. Troy, you can go with Ms. Montez." Coach Bolton said writing the pair on his list.

Gabriella looked at her friends and bit her lip.

The girls looked at Gabriella and whispered to her their apologies.

Gabriella nodded at her friends not wanting to meet Troy's eyes.

"Well, Gabriella...and Troy...get up and stand over there. Troy, go grab Ms. Montez's hand." Coach Bolton pointed to an area not occupied with students.

Gabriella silently nodded and stood up.

Troy walked over and grabbed Gabriella's hand gently.

Gabriella jumped at the spark that she felt between herself and Troy.

"You okay Montez?" Troy smirked as he felt Gabriella jump.

Gabriella nodded at Troy and followed closely behind him where Coach Bolton directed them to be.

A large group of girls glared at Gabriella for getting stuck with the Troy Bolton. Everyone knew that Troy was easily the most hottest and popular guy in East High. Who else could be so fabulous?

* * *

"Let's see...Chad...you can be with Ms. Mckessie." Coach Bolton said as he wrote the pair on his clipboard.

Taylor looked at her friends and groaned. "Great...I'm going to be stuck with the second worst guy in all of East High..." Taylor thought as Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Ow..." Taylor said rubbing her hand. "Chad, that hurt."

Chad's eyes softened, but only for a moment. "Well be ready Mckessie. I'm a klutz when it comes to dancing. And look, you have shoes that are opened up." Chad said looking at Taylor's feet.

Taylor looked at Chad and glared. "It's called open toed, idiot."

Chad replied to that with a cocky grin.

* * *

"Zeke, you can go with Ms. Evans." Coach Bolton said writing the name down.

Sharpay looked at Zeke cautiously.

"I don't got cooties..." Zeke teased looking down at Sharpay.

"You do anything weird...I swear...I'll break your hand off." Sharpay replied holding out her freshly manicured hand to Zeke.

"All right Ice Princess." Zeke said as he grabbed Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay looked at Zeke and gasped slightly. She drew her nails carefully into Zeke's flesh. "I hate that name. Please…don't call me that, the nail imprint could be worse."

Zeke quickly nodded not wanting to receive that sort of pain and lined up next to Chad and Taylor.

* * *

"Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson." Coach Bolton called out.

Jason got up and walked towards Kelsi. "So you're a composer?"

Kelsi looked at Jason and nodded.

"What else do you do?" Jason asked looking at Kelsi as he held his hand in front of her.

"Nothing important..." Kelsi said voice trailing off as she grabbed Jason's hand. "Why are you being...so nice?" Kelsi asked softly.

"Well because both Taylor and Sharpay can bite...and Gabriella, well she's Gabriella. I'm glad I got stuck with the nicer one." Jason replied.

Kelsi looked at Jason and nodded. "Thanks...but don't be too glad. I'm not exactly the "best" dancer in the world."

Jason looked at Kelsi but nodded. "If you say so." Jason said as he paired up next to Kelsi.


	5. Complete Trust

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm lovin' it. Oh darn...I'm so sorry guys. I wrote up this chapter, and I swear I posted it...but I guess I didn't post it after all. I'm so sorry. I just checked to see if I got any reviews for the chapter, and I found out I didn't post it. I'm so sorry. I guess me being kind of sick has something to do with this. Expect new chapter late Friday or extremely early Saturday. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 5- Complete Trust 

Coach Bolton continued to call out names until he reached the end of the list. "All right guys, now that this is done, we're going to learn a few steps from the routine all right?

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy.

For some reason, Troy still wasn't meeting her eyes. Gabriella wondered why. Usually, Troy liked to smirk or laugh at Gabriella, but right now, it wasn't happening.

Gabriella focused herself back onto the moves Coach Bolton was trying to show them. Gabriella nodded easily. "Wow...these steps are going to be a piece of cake." Gabriella thought to herself.

Only Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor knew that Gabriella loved to dance. It was one of Gabriella's hobbies. She used to dance ballroom and ballet when she was younger, all for her father. It was her father's dream to watch his only daughter become a dancer. When her father died a few years back before they moved, Gabriella made a promise to continue dancing and love it. Maybe not become a dancer when she grew up, but to love dancing.

Flashback:

"Wow, you look beautiful princess." Gabriella's father said kissing her head gently.

"Thanks daddy." a five-year old Gabriella said as she pointed her toes and began spinning in circles around the room.

"Now lift those arms up princess, and soar!" Gabriella father smiled.

Five-year old Gabriella Montez looked at her father and smiled. She began to flap her arms up and down like she was flying.

Her father laughed and picked her up. "We're soaring Gabriella, we're flying!"

Gabriella squirmed in her father's hands and giggled.

End of Flashback

Gabriella flashed out of the happy memory and smiled returning focus back onto Coach Bolton. Gabriella watched Coach Bolton finish up the moves that were needed to be done for both girl and boy.

"Okay, now that I showed you the moves, you guys can start to practice them with your partner. I'll be walking around the gym to help you guys out." Coach Bolton pointed out.

Gabriella turned her head back into the direction of Troy. Now he was looking at her.

"Can you dance Montez?" Troy said looking down at Gabriella. "Or am I going to have to lead?"

"Lead away. Lead away." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and stifled a grin. He placed one hand on Gabriella's hip and hooked one hand to her hand.

Gabriella felt some kind of spark again but decided it was probably her imagination. Gabriella ignored the spark just as the music began to play.

**It's so hot**

**I can't stop**

**The music fills the room**

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Dancing. It was something that she loved to do...and even Troy Bolton could not stop her from loving it...even if he was her dance partner.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt a smile appear on his face. She was smiling for some reason, and her smile, made Troy smile. Troy realized he was smiling and replaced it with a smirk. "Can you take the beat Montez?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

**Vibrations**

**Sensations**

**That beat goes boom boom boom**

Gabriella leaned into Troy to begin the dance. Troy held a grip firmly on Gabriella, but gentle at the same time. Troy twirled Gabriella out and watched Gabriella spin on her brown ballet flats, smiling to the motion she was feeling.

**I've got to keep it together**

**I've got to keep it together**

**I've got to keep it together**

**Watch the crazy people dance**

Chad turned his direction away from Taylor and onto Troy and Gabriella. "Woah. Look at Troy and Geeky Gabriella go. Wow." Chad breathed out looking at the pair move as one.

Taylor looked at her best friend and Troy Bolton in amazement. They were good...together. "C'mon Chad, let's dance."

**Let's dance (let's dance)**

**Show me (show me)**

**Hold me (hold me)**

**Control me (yeah)**

**Let's dance (let's dance)**

**Take me (take me)**

**Shake me (shake me)**

**Make me (make me)**

Gabriella smiled as she moved her hand signaling Troy to come closer. Troy held her gently as their hips swayed to the music slow and peacefully.

Troy pulled away ever so slightly and looked in Gabriella's eyes to continue.

Gabriella nodded as Troy grasped his hands around her waist tightly and lifted her off the floor spinning her around.

Gabriella smiled looking at Troy holding onto his shoulders as he spun her around.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt that a soft smile was reappearing on his solemn face.

**Let's dance**

**Just like that**

**Don't hold back**

**Get crazy on the floor**

**We'll have fun**

**All day long**

**And then we'll still want more**

Chad once again zoned out and began to watch Gabriella and Troy again. "How do they do that?" Chad asked confused. "How do they learn the steps that easily?!?!"

Taylor looked at Chad and laughed gently. "Gabriella can dance if you haven't noticed. And how many parties has Troy been to? I'm sure he can dance." Taylor replied back smoothly.

Chad looked at Taylor and nodded slowly.

**I've got to keep it together**

**I've got to keep it together**

**I've got to keep it together**

**Watch the crazy people dance**

Gabriella felt Troy lower her back down onto the floor. Gabriella moved forward in movement as Troy moved forward at the same time. They moved back, forward, back forward. Gabriella turned her direction towards Troy and leaned into his chest.

Troy grabbed Gabriella hands and spun her off of him, and watched her spin once more.

**Let's dance (Lets dance)**

**Show me (show me)**

**Hold me (hold me)**

**Control me (yeah)(yeah)**

By now, the short routine that Coach Bolton taught was over, but Gabriella and Troy didn't stop there. The two were so focused into each other, they continued to dance.

**Let's dance (let's dance)**

**Take me (take me)**

**Shake me (shake me)**

**Make me (make me)**

The class watched in awe as star basketball player danced with geek Gabriella Montez. No one was dancing anymore, just Troy and Gabriella.

The pair felt like they're the only one's dancing in the room. They're the only one's dancing in the room.

Gabriella followed Troy's lead because there was no other routine to learn from. Troy once again lifted Gabriella into the air, but had a firmer grip on her and lifted her above his head.

Gabriella smiled gently and positioned her legs into a split. She pointed her toes gracefully, and lifted her arms up. Gabriella was soaring.

**Lets dance (tonight)**

**Show me (feels so right)**

**Hold me (hold me tight)**

**Control me**

**Lets dance (right now)**

**Take me (spin me round)**

**Shake me (shake me down)**

**Make me**

Troy set Gabriella back down in front of him so the pair was looking at each other. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's hips. The pair stood there, just looking at each other, breathing hard.

**Look in my eyes**

**You'll realize**

**We can't deny**

**I'm into you and you're so into me**

**And you know you can't fight what is meant to be**

**Let's dance (tonight)**

**Show me (feels so right)**

**Hold me (hold me tight)**

**Control me (yeah)**

**Let's dance (right now)**

**Take me (spin me round)**

**Shake me (shake me down)**

**Make me**

**Let's dance (tonight)**

**Show me (feels so right)**

**Hold me (hold me tight)**

**Control me**

**Let's dance (right now)**

**Take me (spin me round)**

**Shake me (shake me down)**

**Make me**

**Let's dance**

The song ended, and Gabriella realized her position, and slipped her hands away from Troy blushing.

Troy focused his eyes off of Gabriella meeting eyes of everyone else staring at the pair.

"Wonderful job Troy and Gabriella." Coach Bolton said smiling. "But...class...if you try any of those lifts that that the pair did...be warned. Complete trust, is needed in that. Not only strength."

Gabriella took a look at Troy Bolton. "Do I trust him?" Gabriella whispered to herself.

Troy looked at Gabriella Montez. "Do I trust her?" Troy whispered to himself.

"No." they said at the same time. "Never."

Disclaimer: The song previously used in this chapter was Let's Dance from Vanessa's Hudgens Album V. I don't own this song, so please be aware of this and don't try to sue me or anything:D Always, schoolgirl 101


	6. Aunty Laura

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It made me smile and grin, which is cool for me to say. I think the use of words in this story is a lot more different than my other stories. I guess I'm trying to get more people to read and enjoy the story. R&R! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 6- Aunty Laura

Gabriella groaned inwardly as she placed her school bag on the floor and flopped down on her bed. School had just ended, and Gabriella was glad it wasn't raining for the walk home.

The day hadn't gone as bad as Gabriella thought it would be. Troy had ignored her for the remaining of the day, which wasn't so bad. And Gabriella realized that she only had PE and Personal Health with Troy.

These were the times that Gabriella was glad that she was smart. That meant taking AP classes...and spending less time with Troy Bolton.

Less time with Troy Bolton was a very good thing. It meant no bullying for Gabriella, and she liked it. Gabriella took a deep breath, and heard the front door of her house open.

"Gabi? Are you home?"

Gabriella lifted her head from her pillow and sat up. "Yeah mom...I'm up in my room!" Gabriella called from her bed.

"That's good dear. We're going to have to leave for the Bolton's later tonight. Dinner at 7, remember?" Gabriella's mother called from down the stairs.

Gabriella groaned once more and looked down at her cell phone sitting beside her. "5:00." Gabriella sighed. "Great...that means an hour and a half to get ready because mom always likes to spend time with the Bolton's before dinner begins."

After spending five minutes in bed, Gabriella decided to get up to take a shower. Discarding her clothes, Gabriella turned the shower as hot as it would go and stepped in.

Gabriella frowned as she grabbed the soap. "Why does Troy always have to be so errghhh..." Gabriella whispered softly to herself as she washed her body. "I mean...he wasn't today...but tomorrow..."

Gabriella finished her shower and stepped out grabbing her towel. Walking over to her closet, Gabriella stood deciding on what to wear. "Well...since we go to the Bolton's so often...it doesn't have to be to formal..." Gabriella whispered to herself.

Deciding on black jeans, a soft yellow top, and a red belt, Gabriella went back into her bathroom to dry her hair.

"5:30." Gabriella mumbled as she pulled out her hair dryer and began drying off her hair. This didn't take too long, so Gabriella had time to brush out her brown curls and straighten them until they're as flat as pancakes.

Gabriella pulled out her hair straightener from the socket and grabbed her make-up bag. Appling a light amount of eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss, Gabriella stood back to look at her finished look in the mirror. "I look okay to me..." Gabriella said stepping out of the bathroom just in time for her mother to peer through the door.

"Gabriella, are you done yet?" her mother said eying Gabriella's choice of clothes closely.

"Yeah...is this okay?" Gabriella asked her mother as she opened her closet to grab a pair of short black heels.

"You look fine Gabriella. It's 6:15...so why don't we go over to the Bolton's now?" her mother asked as she applied her earrings on.

"Okay...sure mom." Gabriella said trying to sound as happy as possible. In truth, Gabriella dreaded these days when she went over to the Bolton's. Usually, she got stuck downstairs watching basketball in the living room with Troy. Gabriella got bored out of her mind.

"All right Gabi, let's go then." Gabriella's mother said as she walked down the stairs and out of the front door. Gabriella followed her mother's footsteps, and continued this until they stopped when they reached the Bolton's front door.

Gabriella's mother rang the doorbell, and the two waited outside until the door opened.

"Laura!" Gabriella's mother said hugging her friend.

"Maria!" Laura Bolton said hugging Gabriella's mother. "And Gabriella...it's wonderful to see you."

Gabriella nodded and smiled at Mrs. Bolton. "Wonderful seeing you again Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"How many times do I tell you this Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton laughed. "I have known you for two years already. You can call me Aunty Laura."

Gabriella nodded. "All right Aunty Laura."

"Come in...come in." Laura Bolton said motioning the Montez's in with her hands.

Gabriella followed her mother inside.

"So...how about we talk in the kitchen Maria?" Laura Bolton said turning towards Gabriella's mother. "Oh and Gabriella...it seems that Troy isn't in the living room this time...he's up in his room. Go on up."

Gabriella eyes widened slightly. "Oh...no...it's all right. I'm perfectly fine in the living room." Gabriella said softly.

"Nonsense Gabriella!" Laura Bolton smiled. "Go on up...Troy wouldn't mind."

Gabriella stood frozen in place.

"Go on dear..." Laura Bolton said placing her hand gently on Gabriella's back motioning her up the stairs. "First door to the left."

Gabriella nodded slowly and began walking up the stairs. Gabriella turned to her left and reached the first door. "Why me?..." Gabriella said softly and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Troy's voice said from beneath the door.

Gabriella took a deep breath before opening up the door and stepping inside.

Troy, expecting his mother, didn't look up from where he was on his bed. Troy was twirling a basketball on his finger, looking up at the ceiling. When Troy heard nothing but silence, he focused his eyes off of the ceiling and onto the door.

"Well...Montez." Troy said stopping the basketball from spinning and placing it on his bed. Troy sat up and looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at Troy. "He's shirtless Gabi..." Gabriella thought as she stared at Troy's six-pack. "Stop staring Gabriella!" Gabriella thought composing herself, and staring instead at Troy's stunning blue eyes.

"Speak Montez." Troy said getting up from his bed and coming closer towards Gabriella.

Gabriella blinked and looked down towards the ground.

"Okay...first you're staring, and then you're not." Troy smirked as he came close towards Gabriella. "And yet...I'm not sure which one I like better."

Gabriella moved her eyes off of Troy's floor and back onto Troy.

Troy's face slowly curved up into a cheeky grin. "Never mind..." Troy said softly. "I think I know which one I like better." Troy said staring into Gabriella's brown eyes.

Gabriella blushed deeply and Troy smirked at Gabriella again. "So...Montez...welcome to Bolton's crib. You like?"

Gabriella eyes wandered as she stared at Troy's room. She noticed that instead of red and white as she expected, she saw blue. "No school spirit Troy?" Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy smiled hearing Gabriella speak to him. "Nah...I get enough of that at school. At home I settle with blue...all the girls that come in here say that the color matches my eyes. Does it match my eyes Montez?" Troy whispered huskily in Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella felt her body shiver. Gabriella stood looking at the blue on Troy's wall, and back at the blue in Troy's eyes. Gabriella knew that Troy's eyes looked bluer than ever, if that was even possible. Gabriella closed her eyes not wanting to meet her eyes with Troy's. "Yeah...it matches your eyes perfectly." Gabriella whispered.

Troy grinned and grabbed Gabriella's hand noting her jump slightly. "A little jumpy...huh Montez?" Troy grinned. "Here. Sit down." Troy said letting go of Gabriella's hand and directing her to the bed.

Gabriella looked wearily at Troy before gently sitting down on the bed.

"So...Montez..." Troy said as he rummaged through the closet. "My parents probably don't want me coming down shirtless...although I don't think you would mind..." Troy said wanting to see Gabriella blush again.

Gabriella looked down at the floor again red in the face.

"So...which shirt?" Troy said pulling out a blue shirt, and a black shirt and holding them up in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy cautiously. "Either shirt would match..." Gabriella thought. Although if I pick the blue...he might bring up his eyes again..."

"Montez...you there?" Troy laughed looking at Gabriella's face scrunched up in thought.

Gabriella looked up. "The blue one." she said softly.

Troy nodded in agreement. "I was hoping you would say that." Troy said as he placed the black shirt back in his closet. "And by the way...you like cute when you think."

Gabriella bit her lip and blushed madly.

Troy laughed. "This is too good to be true..." Troy whispered to himself looking once again at Gabriella's face and walking towards the bed pulling the blue shirt over his toned body.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she felt Troy sit down beside Gabriella on the bed. "So...what now Montez?" Troy said looking deeply into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. "I don't know..." Gabriella said softly.

"Hmm...well, I have something planned for us..." Troy said softly placing his hand gently on Gabriella's knees his face coming slowly towards Gabriella.

Gabriella turned her head not knowing what to expect, her heart beating ten times more than normal.

Troy's ringtone on his cell made the two jump apart from each other. "Damn it." Troy muttered underneath his breath moving away from Gabriella and towards the discarded phone on his desk.

"Great...Chad..." Troy said looking at his phone and picking it up to answer. "Hello?" Troy spoke into the phone.

"Troy? That you man? It's me Chad."

"Yeah...Chad. I'm here. I know it's you, I can tell by your voice."

Gabriella sighed in relief when the phone rang. "For once, Chad Danforth has done good to me..." Gabriella thought happily.

"No Chad. I'm not doing anything right now...I'm in my room waiting for dinner." Troy replied in a bored tone.

Gabriella listened in slowly into the conversation. Nobody knew about Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton being next-door neighbors. Somehow, the two managed to keep it on the down low. Troy didn't want anyone to know that a geek lived next door to him, and Gabriella never wanted her friends to know her bully lived next door to her.

Because no one knew they're neighbors, that meant no one knew that they had weekly dinners either.

"Yeah Chad. I get it. Dude...don't worry. You don't even need a girlfriend man. Take any girl you want. You can be a player...it doesn't matter Chad."

Gabriella eyes scanned the room once more noticing pictures of Troy and his family. Gabriella smiled gently seeing Troy as a small boy, and she smiled looking at pictures of Troy and Chad together when they're young. "He looks so happy..." Gabriella thought smiling.

The pictures were all located on the top shelf, and Gabriella almost viewed all of them when she heard Troy's voice ending the call.

"Yeah man. Don't worry. Okay, see you." Troy said hanging up.

"I'm guessing that was Chad?" Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah. That was. You being smart like that is probably why you're the genius of the school." Troy said. "Chad was having one of his weekly nervous breakdowns. I got used to them after a while." Troy said shrugging sitting back down on the bed.

Gabriella looked at Troy cautiously and smiled gently.

"Yeah...I find them funny too." Troy laughed looking at Gabriella happily. "So where were we?..." Troy said looking back at Gabriella moving closer towards her.

Gabriella's eyes widened once more.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Bolton's yelled from down the stairs.

"Damn it." Troy whispered from underneath his breath.

"I love Aunty Laura." Gabriella thought happily.


	7. Dinner With The Bolton's

Chapter 7- Dinner with the Bolton's

"Let's go Montez." Troy announced moving away from Gabriella and standing up.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded following his pace down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Well, hello Gabriella...good to see you again." Coach Bolton smiled warmly at Gabriella.

"It's good to see you too Coach Bolton." Gabriella smiled as she looked awkwardly at the parents seated at the table.

"No need to feel awkward Gabriella. You eat with us every week. You have a normal seat...right next to Troy." Mrs. Bolton said pointing to the seat next to Troy.

Gabriella nodded and walked over to the seat.

"Here...let me help." Troy said as he got up and pulled out the seat for Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded blushing slightly as she sat down and Troy pushed in her seat.

"You are such a gentlemen Troy." Gabriella's mother said smiling.

"Well, thank you Aunty Maria." Troy said flashing a white smile.

"Now that we are all settled in, let's begin eating." Coach Bolton said casually.

"Wonderful Jack." Laura Bolton said passing her husband a plate of food. "So Gabriella...how was your day at school?"

"Oh...it was great." Gabriella smiled widely to cover the lie she gave as an answer.

"That's wonderful to hear." Laura Bolton smiled. "I also heard from your mother that you walked home from school today."

Gabriella nodded shyly taking a bite out of her salad.

"That's no good." Coach Bolton said. "You and Troy are close in my view. I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind driving you to school and home every day. Right Troy?" Coach Bolton said looking his son in the eye.

Troy laughed. "Of course not dad, I don't see why not..."

Gabriella's mother smiled brightly at Troy. "Why thank you Troy...now I won't have to worry about Gabriella getting to and from school when I use the car."

"No problem Aunty Maria."

"It is certainly a good idea right Gabi?" Maria Montez said looking at her daughter.

Gabriella swallowed her salad. "Um...yeah. I think it's great. Now I don't have to walk to school." Gabriella smiled placing her arm gently on the table next to her glass of water.

"Yes...a great idea it is." Coach Bolton smiled. "And Gabriella..."

"Yes?"

"No need to call me Coach Bolton at home...just at school. Call me Uncle Jack."

"Oh! Of course Uncle Jack." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Well wonderful." Laura Bolton smiled. "Today has gone so well, I just can't believe that------my dear. Gabriella...what has happened to your arm?"

Gabriella looked down and saw the clearly visible bruise in place. Gabriella moved her hand underneath the table. "Umm...nothing. I just errgh...slipped and hit my arm into the locker." Gabriella said softly in a voice barely visible.

"My Gabriella...it's quite big..." Laura Bolton said her face sketched with worry.

"It's fine...really." Gabriella said attempting to smile.

Troy looked cautiously at Gabriella shifting slightly in his seat.

"Dear...has anything been going on at school?" Laura Bolton asked peering closer at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy for a split second and shook her head. "No...no...I just get in accidents sometimes. Like I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time." Gabriella laughed gently.

"My Gabi, she's a klutz at school..." Maria Montez said trying to lighten up the conversation. "You used to come back at school scratched up sometimes right dear?"

Gabriella grinned shyly. "Yeah...I guess I'm accident prone or something..."

The women on the table laughed, but Coach Bolton and Troy stayed quiet.

"Gabriella..." Coach Bolton said softly. "Has anyone...has anyone...been hurting you?"

The table fell silent.

Gabriella caught a glimpse of Troy's face watching his eyes widen slightly.

"No...no." Gabriella said softly. "I don't think anyone would ever do that to me." Gabriella said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well...if you say so. But if anything happens...tell Troy. He's here to protect you." Coach Bolton said taking a bite of his food and chewing slowly. "Is that right Troy?"

Troy looked at his dad swallowing his food and nodding quickly. "I'm always here to protect Gabriella."

Gabriella frowned. She swore she heard Troy's voice shake just a little, maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her again.

Gabriella attempted another smile, but from the looks from the adults, they could tell it was fake.

"Gabriella sweetie...we care about your safety." Laura Bolton said placing her hand on top of Gabriella.

"You're like the daughter we never had." Jack Bolton said smiling at Gabriella.

"A perfect daughter you are." Laura Bolton said smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the Bolton parents and smiled a true smile. "Thank you. Thank you Uncle Jack and Aunty Laura."

"And Troy...you are like the wonderful son I never had." Maria Montez smiled at Troy.

"Thank you Aunty Maria." Troy said smiling softly.

"Troy..." Maria Montez said looking at Troy.

"Yes Aunty Maria?"

"Be the overprotective brother for Gabriella. Your father may be leading to something...I want you to watch over Gabriella at school. Can you...can you do that for me?"

Troy looked cautiously at his parents and then at Gabriella. "I will do my best." Troy said softly not meeting anyone's eyes.

The parents nodded and they continued to eat in a soft silence.

Sometimes silence was all you needed.

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner Aunty Laura." Gabriella said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and smiled warmly.

"Why thank you Gabriella...but you hardly ate a thing."

Gabriella knew this was true. The whole dinner conversation was awkward for her. Even before eating dinner was awkward. Gabriella needed to go home and think. Eating wasn't a solution to help her think. Gabriella couldn't wait to go home.

"I had a big lunch..." Gabriella lied. "But...I can't wait for next week...I'm always looking forward to spending dinners here." Gabriella lied once more.

"How kind of you." Laura Bolton said eyes shining. "You are a wonderful young lady Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed shyly and stood up with her mother.

"Well, we can't wait for next week either." Coach Bolton said smiling. "Troy will be at your house same time tomorrow to pick you up Gabriella. You two can converse later to see how you'll be getting home."

Gabriella nodded looking at Coach Bolton. "Thank you Uncle Jack...Aunty Laura, your house has never looked better...and it was nice seeing your room...Troy." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked up at Gabriella for the first time since the table conversation and Gabriella could swear she saw Troy smirk.

"Well, let's go Gabriella." her mother said gently as they said their goodbyes.

The Montez woman slowly began walking back to their house.

"You all right Gabi? You were very quiet at the Bolton's."

Gabriella looked at her mother. "Mom, I've always been the quiet type."

Her mother looked at Gabriella and nodded. "Yes...that's true."

Gabriella attempted her last smile of the day as the two slowly trudged home.


	8. On The Go Food

Author's Note: I love the reviews from you guys, you guys make me so happy, hope you like the chapter, I added in a touch of Troyella. ) Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 8- On the Go Food

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly. Rubbing her eyes, Gabriella squinted to read the time. "6:40?!?!?" Gabriella read looking at the alarm clock eyes widening.

"Troy's going to be here in...20 minutes!" Gabriella said to herself jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom for the quickest shower of her life.

"Why didn't mom wake me up?" Gabriella thought as she washed her face in the shower. Then the thought hit her. Her mother had a meeting early that morning, she must have left early to work.

Gabriella sighed wiping her face as she got out of the shower, slowly wrapping herself up with her towel. Gabriella was never the girl to sleep in, especially on weekdays. But Gabriella couldn't sleep last night...her thoughts kept on getting interrupted...by a certain boy with blue eyes.

Gabriella couldn't figure out why Troy had so much personality changes. It not only confused her, but made her worry a lot more when she was around Troy. Gabriella spent three hours out on her balcony last night...just thinking things through, and writing in her diary of course. Gabriella had to find a way to deal with Troy.

Gabriella's diary was like her soul, she was really glad she kept one. All her thoughts that Gabriella kept secret from the world were stored inside of her diary. The girls knew Gabriella kept one, but Gabriella never revealed anything from it. It was personal, very personal.

Sighing once more, Gabriella walked out of her bathroom door and screamed at the sight that she saw.

"Woah...Montez..." Troy breathed out as he looked at Gabriella wearing nothing but a towel.

"Troy!" Gabriella said loudly her face red as a tomato. Gabriella quickly went back into the bathroom door, sticking her head out to look at Troy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Montez..." Troy said trying to get the image of Gabriella wearing nothing but a towel out of his head, "I woke up early...so I came early. You weren't coming out when I rang the bell, so I decided to come up here. Why was your balcony door unlocked for?"

Gabriella slapped her head when she realized she didn't lock her balcony door last night. "Troy..." Gabriella said trying to stay calm. "How do you even know which one my room is?"

Troy shrugged. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Anyway...I assume you woke up late..." Troy said smirking.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept on tossing and turning..." Gabriella said softly hand on the bathroom door.

"Hmmm...hope you weren't up thinking about me." Troy smirked.

"If only you knew..." Gabriella muttered softly.

"Yeah Montez?" Troy asked.

"Um...you mind leaving so I can change?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Hmmm...nah. I kind of like it in here." Troy said sitting on the bed. "Get used to it Montez, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Troy grinned.

Gabriella turned her head away from Troy her face in a frown. "Please Troy..." Gabriella begged softly.

Troy looked at Gabriella's head carefully. "You eat breakfast Montez?"

Gabriella shook her head in response.

"I'll go and make you something then." Troy said getting up and going downstairs to the kitchen.

Gabriella was going to say something in response, but shook her head. "There goes Troy with his mood swings..." Gabriella said softly closing her bedroom door and locking it.

Gabriella then walked over to her balcony door, closed the blinds, and locked the door. "Stupid door, caused me all this trouble." Gabriella murmured before walking over to her closet to find something to change into.

Gabriella decided on wearing gray bermuda shorts and a hug fitting black tee. Gabriella threw on pieces of black and gray jewelry, and ran back into her closet to get a pair of black ballet flats.

Running into the bathroom, Gabriella ran a brush through her wet curly hair, and applied a fast layer of make up. Gabriella grabbed her book bag for school, and rushed down the stairs hearing Troy clean up what he used in the kitchen.

"7:12..." Troy mumbled as he grabbed his car keys off of the kitchen counter. "Here Montez." Troy said throwing Gabriella a ziploc bag of food.

Gabriella looked at the bag cautiously. "Peanut butter and jelly?"

"It's called on the go food Montez." Troy said opening the front door of Gabriella's house motioning her to follow. "And that sandwich...my specialty." Troy grinned as the two ran over to his car jumping in.

* * *

The car arrived at East High at 7:26.

"Four minutes to get to homeroom..." Gabriella said softly as she jumped out of the car grabbing her bag and the sandwich.

Gabriella ran through the doors of East High and turned when she saw Troy closely behind her. "Not waiting for a ten feet distance Troy?" Gabriella asked softly keeping her eyes ahead.

"No way." Troy said. "I'm not getting another detention with Darbus." Troy shuddered. "Last time I was in there...Darbus had me sticking on leaves to some cardboard wacked up tree."

Gabriella looked at Troy and giggled softly.

The two arrived at homeroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"Ah...Mr. Bolton...Ms. Montez...I see you have arrived just in the nick of time. I was afraid you weren't coming." Ms. Darbus announced checking off the pair's names on her attendance sheet.

Gabriella nodded shyly and sat herself down in the seat next to Troy.

Taylor shot Gabriella a look as soon as Gabriella turned around.

"Woke up late..." Gabriella mouthed to her friend who nodded in understanding.

Gabriella zoned out for the remaining of homeroom and jolted up when the bell rang.

Moving as far away from Chad and Troy as possible, Gabriella waited outside for her friends.

"So Gabriella..." Taylor said as the four girls walked off to PE. "What's up with you arriving with lunkhead basketball man?"

"I'm not so sure..." Gabriella hushed. "I guess we ended up at the same place, at the same time."

Taylor nodded.

"Did you wake up late Gabriella?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella carefully.

"Yeah...I did...I couldn't sleep last night for some reason...why?"

"Well your hair is slightly damp, and you look a little on the tired side." Sharpay said soothingly.

"Oh...I guess that could explain the observation." Gabriella smiled.

"What's the peanut butter jelly sandwich for?" Kelsi asked looking down at the bag Gabriella was clutching in her hand.

"Breakfast." Gabriella replied.

"And when do you eat that for breakfast?" Taylor asked eyebrows raised.

"FYI Taylor..." Gabriella replied softly. "It's called on the go food."

* * *

Troy walked out of homeroom with Zeke, Chad, and Jason.

"Hey man...why did you arrive so late for?" Jason asked as the four walked over to get to the gym.

"Alarm clock didn't go off, late to school." Troy replied smoothly.

"Oh." Chad replied. "So why did you walk in with Geeky Gabriella for?"

"No idea." Troy replied. "I'm like some kind of magnet or something...girls seem to follow me everywhere." Troy grinned.

The guys looked at Troy and laughed.

"Hey...you guys got to admit, it's true when it comes to Troy." Zeke said.

"Yeah...practically the whole population of girls are after you Troy." Chad responded.

Troy nodded as the guys walked closer to the gym.

Just in view, Troy noticed Gabriella with her friends Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Troy's ears listened into their conversation.

"_What's the peanut butter jelly sandwich for?"_

"_Breakfast."_

"_And when do you eat that for breakfast?"._

"_FYI Taylor...It's called on the go food."_

Troy's eyes twinkled in happiness hearing Gabriella's comeback line.

"Troy...you okay man?" Chad asked looking at Troy's smug grin on his face.

Troy snapped back from his thoughts. "Yeah man...I'm perfect." Troy said grinning as the four guys turned the corner and entered the gym.


	9. What's In It

Author's Note: EEEEPP! I love you guys! The reviews make me want to jump up and down and all that stuff...but I can't because I'm supposed to be quiet...sleeping house. :D Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 9- What's In It

"Okay!" Coach Bolton said blowing his whistle. "Listen carefully, and listen good 'cause I don't want to repeat myself!"

Everyone in the gym nodded.

"Since these few weeks will be dancing, we won't need all of these long PE classes. Meaning...PE for the first weeks will only be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Coach Bolton said.

Everyone clapped.

"Free period is now yours, go do whatever you want with it!" Coach Bolton told his class as he watched the students leave the gym.

* * *

"So..." Gabriella said as they got up from the gym floor. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Mmmm..." I'm not so sure..." Taylor said thoughtfully. "How about we hang in the library?"

Gabriella nodded her head happily signaling the good idea.

"Well, I wanted to audition for the fall musical." Sharpay said joyfully. "I'd asked you guys to watch...but Ms. Darbus said that's it's strictly for performers."

Gabriella and Taylor nodded.

"Kels...were you still going to play the piano for me when I audition?" Sharpay said looking at Kelsi.

"Yeah...sure...I was planning on going to the auditorium anyway just in case Ms. Darbus needed me." Kelsi smiled at Sharpay brightly.

"Okay then...I guess we'll see you girls later then." Taylor said as Sharpay and Kelsi gave a small wave and began walking over to the auditorium.

"Okay...library right?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Sounds good to me." Gabriella smiled as she looked at Taylor.

"Good. I wanted to return one of these books and borrow a new one." Taylor said signaling to the book that was in her school bag.

Gabriella laughed. "Tay..it's been the second day back, and you already borrowed a book and read it?"

Taylor nodded. "There was nothing to do Gabi...don't tease." Taylor said as she searched through her bag and pulled out the library book.

Gabriella's face turned pale.

"Are you all right Gabriella?" Taylor asked looking at her friend cautiously.

"I forgot my book bag in the gym." Gabriella said softly looking towards the gym doors.

"Chill Gabi." Taylor said. "We can go get it now. I don't think anyone could have taken it."

"It has my diary in it..." Gabriella said softly.

Taylor's eyes stood wide as the two began to rush towards the gym doors.

* * *

Troy looked towards his friends and grinned. "Sweet. We have a free period."

"Yeah man. Awesome right?" Chad said patting his friend on the back.

"So guys...are we going to shoot hoops or something?" Troy said as he grabbed the basketball Chad was holding and twirled it around his fingers.

"Two on two?" Zeke said as he threw his bag against the bleachers.

"You know it." Troy grinned.

"That's no fair." Jason spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as he held the ball in his hands.

"Make it three on one. We all know the team you're not on is going to get creamed." Jason said.

"I'd hate to admit it, but he's right Troy." Chad said.

"Well...okay..." Troy said grinning. "Three on one. But boys...be prepared to get whipped." Troy grinned as he ran to the middle of the court to check the ball.

"Troy," Chad said as he paired up against Troy. "Get the bag out of the way."

"What bag?" Troy asked as he looked down on the gym floor spotting a blue and black book bag.

"Dude...who's is that?" Chad asked as he bent down and picked up the bag.

"No idea." Troy said as he too looked at the bag.

"Well, care to find out?" Chad said as he turned the bag upside down as the contents fell to the floor.

Jason and Zeke joined the two boys as they looked through the bag. Troy didn't see anything special, just a few school books, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pencils and pens, a brush, gum, some lip gloss, and a calculator.

"These are some boring stuff." Troy said as he began to shove the materials back into the bag, taking note of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Guys...what's this?" Zeke said as he picked up a thick black and white notebook.

_Property of Gabriella Anne Montez_

"So it's Montez's bag." Troy said as he peered closer to look at the book in Zeke's hand.

The gym doors swiftly opened and in ran Taylor Mckessie and Gabriella Montez.

In a flash, Zeke hid the notebook behind his back so the girls wouldn't notice.

"Can we have Gabriella's bag?" Taylor asked as she walked confidently up to the four guys Gabriella following closely behind her.

"What's it to you?" Chad sneered looking Taylor up and down.

"Nothing. Gabriella just left her bag in here, and we came to get it back...you guys look like a bunch of idiots huddling over a bag." Taylor said looking Chad in the eye.

"Ha...well you're making Geeky Gabi here look like an idiot. She's not even speaking up for herself." Chad smirked looking at Gabriella, her eyes being glued to the floor.

"Speak Montez." Troy said looking at Gabriella his eyes emotionless.

"Can I have my bag back?" Gabriella said softly her eyes still on the floor.

"Well...come and get it!" Chad grinned as he swooped up the bag and dangled it in his hands.

Gabriella looked up her eyes hesitant.

"Shut up Chad." Troy said as he snatched Gabriella's bag from Chad. "Here Montez." Troy spoke as he tossed Gabriella her bag.

"Thank yo-" Gabriella managed to say softly.

"Just get out." Troy said picking up the basketball on the floor. "…before I change my mind."

Gabriella quickly nodded and gestured to Taylor as the two girls left the gym in a hurry.

"Dude?" Chad asked looking Troy in the eye. "What was that for? You just let geek get away. Yesterday...and now today? Man, are you sick or something?" Chad eyes in fury.

"Chad, I'm no idiot." Troy grinned as he indicated Zeke to remove his hands from his back. "I'm sure Montez didn't care about her bag...just what's in it." Troy grinned as he grabbed the book form Zeke's hands.

Chad looked at Troy and grinned.

"Hmm...property of Gabriella Anne Montez..." Troy said as he looked at the worn out cover. Troy opened the book cautiously. "Kaching! Her diary." Troy grinned.

"Let me see it." Chad grinned as he walked closer to Troy.

"No man." Troy said as he closed the book and walked over to his own bag placing the diary in it.

"No? What do you mean Troy?" Chad asked.

"I mean, I mean...better hide it just in case geeks come back." Troy said. "Guys...let's just get the three on one started.

Chad nodded suspiciously, and decided to ignore the book and start the game.

"Be ready to get beaten." Troy grinned as he checked the ball to Chad.

* * *

"Why do you think Bolton gave you your bag back?" Taylor asked once the two got a good distance away from the gym.

"I'm not sure..." Gabriella said softly as she clasped her blue and black book bag in her small hands. "But I'm glad for it..."

"You okay Gabi?" Taylor said distressfully looking at her friend.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Gabriella replied.

"Library?" Taylor whispered looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah." Gabriella murmured as the two girls headed in the direction of the East High library.


	10. Opinions

Author's Note: You've been warned. Not the best chapter...the ending sucks. Please bare with me...I love the reviews, and I love you guys! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 10- Opinions

Gabriella hadn't bothered with her school bag for the remaining of the day, only to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Troy gave her, and to take notes on a few sheets of folder paper. Gabriella was still oblivious to the fact that her prized possession was in the hands of the star basketball player.

Gabriella exhaled softly as she turned the corner and walked towards her locker. Shuffling the books in her hands, Gabriella opened the locker slowly depositing a few books with it, and closed the locker with a swing of her hand.

Gabriella walked out of East High doors just as everyone else did forty-five minutes ago when school ended and set off for her house. She had spent some time at the library, Gabriella loved the silent feeling, and she seemed to lose track of time.

"I think I'm forgetting something..." Gabriella thought softly as she stopped in front of the East High lawn.

"_I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind driving you to school and home every day. Right Troy?"_

Gabriella groaned as she remembered the conversation at dinner last night. "God...where do I find Troy..." Gabriella sighed as she turned her body around and walked back towards the school doors.

"If I were a lunkhead...where would I be?..." Gabriella thought as she scanned the primarily empty hallways. "The gym." Gabriella said softly as she steered herself slowly into the direction of East High's gym.

As Gabriella got nearer towards the door, she could hear noises coming from the gym.

"Hope that's Troy..." Gabriella said softly to herself as she opened the gym doors flinching at the loud screech the door made when opening.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she watched the site in front of her.

* * *

Troy smirked as he ran his hands up and down some blonde's body, his mouth attached solely to her neck.

"Mmmm...Troy..." the blonde breathed as Troy bit down softy on her neck trying to leave his mark.

Troy grinned as his mouth moved from her neck to her mouth, as he began to viciously attack her lip-gloss stained lips.

The blonde moaned softly as she ran her hands all over Troy's already bare chest. Somehow between the midst of their "rendezvous," Troy had his shirt thrown onto the floor.

Troy was used to this kind of stuff. He did it before, so did it really make a difference if he was doing it now...in the gym...with another stupid blonde?

Troy liked it like this. He didn't have to worry about blondes wanting to attach themselves to his arm 24/7. No strings attached right?

Troy knew he was smart enough not to get into those kinds of relationships that were...you know...serious.

Troy smiled smugly as his arm inched slowly up the blonde's skirt.

The blonde smiled closing her eyes and throwing her head back breathing deeply.

Troy's head shot in the direction of the gym doors when he heard a loud screeching sound.

His cold blue eyes met up with horrified brown ones.

Troy watched as the eyes quickly disappeared and the gym doors closed once more, leaving the blonde and himself in silence.

"Troy, baby...did you hear something?" the blonde said opening up her eyes to look at Troy.

Troy looked down at the blonde and removed his hands from her pushing her away from him slightly.

The blonde, wearing, enormously high heels, stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Troy..."

"Hey, sorry. But I got to bounce. I'll catch you later." Troy said as he grabbed his bag in the corner of the gym.

" But Troysie..."

"Yeah...whatever." Troy said as he pushed open the gym doors and scanned the hallways for a certain brunette while pulling his shirt back on.

Troy picked up his pace and ran outside finally spotting the brunette slowly edging herself towards home.

"Montez." Troy said loudly making sure Gabriella could hear him.

Gabriella made no sign of hearing Troy, ignoring him, as she continued her walk.

"Montez!" Troy said running up to Gabriella and touching her arm ever so slightly.

Gabriella jumped and took a step back from Troy cutting the closeness their two bodies had just shared. "Don't touch me Troy..." Gabriella said softly.

"Wait...what?" Troy said touching Gabriella once more to turn her around to face him.

"Don't touch me Troy..." Gabriella shivered her eves transfixed and frightened.

"What is it Montez?" Troy asked.

"Just...just don't touch me." Gabriella said softly.

"Montez..." Troy said as his hand touched Gabriella's arm. "I will keep on touching you until you tell me why I shouldn't.

Gabriella froze and looked deeply at Troy.

Troy sighed moving his hand up and down Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella jumped back. "Please...Troy..."

"Montez..."

"Troy..."

"Spit it out Montez."

"Ummm...uh, germs." Gabriella said softly.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Well I, I…don't even want to know where your hand has been..." Gabriella said in a voice barely audible as she removed herself from Troy and began once again walking.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed slightly. "You're definitely a keeper Montez. C'mon. Let's just get you home."

"I can walk..." Gabriella said softly.

"Then that would be violating parents rules." Troy said as he motioned Gabriella to follow him towards the parking lot.

"And since when do you follow parent's rules..." Gabriella muttered softly to herself.

Troy was able to catch that phrase and raised an eyebrow at Gabriella. "Wow Montez...I never knew you had it in you to be, hmm...harsh."

Gabriella looked at Troy and blushed. "I didn't mean it Troy…sorry."

"Hey Montez, I'm not taking it personal, all right? I live for moments...moments like this, moments where I receive, well, the unexpected." Troy said his eyes wandering on Gabriella for a moment or two. "Let's just get you back at home in one piece."

Gabriella nodded as she reluctantly followed Troy to his car.

"Again Montez...I'm not going to bite." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella's weary face.

Gabriella shyly blushed at Troy and stepped into the front seat of his car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Well we're off to see the wizard..." Troy said cheesily as he started the engine of his car.

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz." Gabriella said to Troy softly a small smile appearing on her face.

Troy looked at Gabriella and gave a cheeky grin. Somehow, Gabriella was changing Troy, slowly. It was like her opinion mattered to him. A geek's opinion. This wasn't cool...right? Troy shook his thoughts from his head and focused on getting back home.

Maybe he could figure things out...by reading Gabriella's diary perhaps?


	11. House Key

Author's Note: Hey guys! I was reading the reviews…and as much as I want to tell you guys…diary isn't coming anytime soon. I'm guessing a small portion Chapter 14…and the rest of it on Chapter 15. I already wrote this little section…and didn't think the diary was going to be that popular! But…Chapter 14, and 15. Don't throw anything at me!

**Also…sorry posting so late. Internet was down, and I couldn't get my chapter up. ****I seriously tried posting Wednesday, for about twenty minutes, then I had to leave for school. I tried today, for an hour! No lie. I gave up, and then I tried just now. It only took like 4 seconds! I guess, they fixed it. ****P.S. Sorry for extremely long author's note!**

Always, schoolgirl 101

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- House Key

A little while later, Troy and Gabriella arrived in the Bolton's driveway.

"Oh right...I have to bring you back to your house..." Troy said as he opened his door and walked around to open Gabriella's door. "We can walk...it's not like it's far." Troy joked.

"Thanks." Gabriella blushed shyly as Troy opened her door. "But I'm fine walking myself."

Troy thought for a moment. "Sooner Montez leaves, sooner I can open that book..." Troy thought. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow morning Montez."

"Okay. Thanks again Troy." Gabriella replied softly.

Troy nodded as he turned away from Gabriella towards the house door. Pulling out his house key, Troy opened the door, grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard, and walked up to his room.

Troy settled himself in his room by turning on the fan, and peeling his shirt off to keep himself cool.

Placing his bag on his desk, Troy pulled out Gabriella's diary and carefully threw it on the bed grabbing the bag of chips as he walked over to the bed.

Troy heard the doorbell ring and sighed as he grabbed the diary. "I hope it isn't Mom..." Troy muttered to himself. "It's like she never stops bothering me..." Troy said as he placed the diary into the drawer holding his boxers. "But then again...mom never rings the bell..." Troy said as he went back downstairs to open the door.

Troy walked towards his front door and opened the door slowly.

There Gabriella stood looking down at the ground, slightly red in the cheeks.

"Everything all right Montez?" Troy asked his hand leaning on the door. "Forget something in the car or something?"

Gabriella shook her head and moved her eyes up to meet Troy. Gabriella's face flushed a deeper shade of red as she noticed Troy was shirtless once again.

"What's it you need Montez?" Troy asked.

"Um..."

"Montez, getting a little tired of saying this all the time. Spit it out."

"I...I think I left my house key..."

"Oh, in the car? C'mon, I'll just open the door for you..." Troy said pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

"Um...I think I left it on my desk this morning because I was rushing to get ready..." Gabriella said softly.

"Well…do you know where your mom hides the spare?" Troy asked blue eyes absorbing into Gabriella's.

"My mom has it. She lost hers a little while back, and never got to buying a new one." Gabriella mumbled.

"Sounds like you're having a crappy day." Troy said. "And I'm supposed to help you by..."

Gabriella eyes looked slightly hurt. "Um...I don't know." Gabriella hushed quietly.

"Well, come inside Montez. Dad would kill me if he knew you spent hours locked out of your house and I did nothing about it..."

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably her school bag clutched in her left hand.

"Montez..." Troy said gentle motioning Gabriella inside with his hand.

Gabriella nodded slowly walking inside of the Bolton household.

"Up in my room I suppose." Troy muttered his body moving back towards his room as he closed the front door behind him.

Gabriella cautiously nodded as she followed Troy's footsteps as the two walked into his room.

"So..." Troy said as he turned around to look at Gabriella as they entered into his room. "What now?"

"Um...I guess I could do some homework..." Gabriella said softly as she sat down on Troy's carpeted floor and was about to open her bag suppressing a yawn with it.

Troy's eyes widened as he looked at Gabriella. "She might spot that her diary had gone missing..." Troy thought to himself. "No." he spoke out to Gabriella.

"Hmmm?" Gabriella's eyes said looking at Troy.

"No Montez. You should...you should get some sleep. You said you couldn't sleep last night, you look tired. Take a nap." Troy said softly.

"I never slept on the ground before." Gabriella admitted. "But I'm not tired...I'm fine Troy." Gabriella said softly trying to hold down another yawn that wanted to come out.

"Don't lie to me Montez." Troy replied. "And what kind of guy do you think I am?" Troy asked Gabriella. "You can sleep on my bed."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "I'm really not that tired Troy."

"Nonsense Montez."

"Really Troy...I'm fine."

"Montez...don't get me started."

"But Troy..."

Troy shook his head as he walked towards Gabriella. Troy carefully picked Gabriella up in his arms and walked over to his bed.

Gabriella fidgeted once, but stopped when Gabriella knew it would do her no good. Somehow, Gabriella felt nice...nice to be in Troy's arms.

Troy gently placed Gabriella on the bed, and moved her head so it would touch one of his pillows. "There Montez. Now you can sleep."

"I'm all right Troy...really...I-"

"Sleep Montez." Troy commanded as he pulled out his desk chair and sat on it.

Gabriella nodded and faced her body towards Troy wall shivering just the slightest.

"You get cold easily Montez?" Troy asked as he looked carefully at Gabriella's movements.

Gabriella looked at Troy red appearing on her face and nodded.

"Yeah...the comforter is in the wash, but I can lend you a jacket or something..." Troy said as he fumbled through his closet and pulled out his basketball jacket.

"Here Montez."

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella whispered softly and pulled the jacket up on her arms, and lay back down on the bed once more.

"No problem Montez." Troy said as sat back down on his desk chair and turned on his computer.

"Troy..."

"Yeah Montez?"

"My mom had an early meeting...but it's one of those long meetings...I'm not sure when she's coming back." Gabriella whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it Montez. My parents love you."

Gabriella blushed and nodded shivering once more.

"Montez...don't tell me you're seriously still cold even with a jacket on..."

Gabriella blushed and looked away.

"I'm not turning off the fan, I get hot easily." Troy said.

Gabriella blushed once more.

"Mmm...well.." Troy thought as he walked towards his bed and sat down on it next to Gabriella. "Move over Montez."

"Hmmm?" Gabriella asked eyes widening bigger than before.

"Move over Montez." Troy said once more as he lay on the bed next to Gabirella.

Gabriella could feel her face get red as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

Even through the jacket, Gabriella could feel Troy's arms flex against her body, and his chest against her back.

Gabriella closed her eyes and she felt...warm.

"Warm Montez?" Troy said gently.

Gabriella nodded the slightest bit. "Yeah…" she whispered softly.

"Now get some sleep Montez." Troy said softly as he too closed his eyes.

Although the other one didn't know it, they're each savoring as much of this moment as they could. Just being together in each other's arms...because that's cool right?


	12. Wet Tees

Author's Note: Hey guys...really sorry about this chapter. It really sucks...a lot. I had writer's block trying to think of something...so sorry. Try to enjoy it...for me:) Always, schoolgirl 101

**P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FANFIC WEBSITE. I ADDED A FUNNY THING ONTO MY SITE. Always, schoolgirl 101**

* * *

Chapter 12- Wet Tees

Laura Bolton entered her home cautiously closing her front door. "Troy...Troy, are you home?" Laura Bolton asked from the staircase.

When she heard no answer, Laura Bolton sighed. "Hmm...Troy must have his door closed once again..." Laura thought as she walked up the stairs and turned towards Troy's room opening the door slowly.

Laura Bolton's eyes widened as she watched her sweet son sleeping in a bed with another. She was about to shout when she noticed it was Gabriella.

"Oh, thank god it's Gabriella..." Laura Bolton said as she scanned over the two. She nodded happily knowing that they're both clothed. "Well, you can't blame me for being a protective and crazy mother...but I have other sides also. I need a picture of this..." Laura Bolton said as she crept into Troy's room quietly.

Laura Bolton grabbed Troy's cell phone from his desk and quickly snapped a picture of the two.

Troy's arms were tightly wrapped around Gabriella in a loving manner. Gabriella's head was snuggled deep into Troy's chest, and the two just seemed to fit together perfectly.

Laura Bolton smiled as she set the cute picture of the duo as Troy's wallpaper on his phone.

"Troy..." Laura Bolton called to her son after she placed Troy's phone back on his desk.

Troy fidgeted and twitched his nose in deep sleep.

"Troy honey...Gabriella should be getting home..." Troy's mother said once more a little louder.

Troy groaned quietly in response not fully awake yet as he pulled Gabriella in closer to him.

"Troy..." Laura Bolton said louder to her son.

Gabriella's eyes shifted awake to the noise in the room. Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked into Laura Bolton's blue eyes.

"Oh goodness Gabriella...you're awake." Laura Bolton smiled looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and blushed not knowing what to say.

"I saw your mother's car in the driveway of your house dear...it's nearly seven. I think you should be getting home soon." Laura Bolton said gently to Gabriella.

"Oh...thanks Aunty Laura...I forgot my key to the house...and Troy let me stay...I guess we both fell asleep by accident..." Gabriella said red in the face softly.

"Nothing to worry about dear, let's just get you back home."

Gabriella nodded as she shifted her body to get up.

Troy groaned and pulled Gabriella closer, so they were back in the position they first began with.

Gabriella blushed deeper.

"Hmm...seems Troy doesn't want to let you go." Laura Bolton joked as she began to shake her son's shoulders in an excuse to wake him up.

This didn't seem to work because Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as humanly possible.

Gabriella gasped at the sudden closeness between her and Troy.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Laura Bolton admitted as she looked closely at Troy figuring out what she should do.

"How do you normally get Troy up in the mornings?" Gabriella asked Aunty Laura not admitting the feeling she was getting having Troy hold her.

"Sometimes he gets up himself...and other times, I...well I throw cold water on his face." Laura Bolton said. "That's why his comforter needed to get washed...or else it would have smelled later on."

Gabriella nodded.

"But I'm not sure what to do dear...I wouldn't want to get you all wet..." Laura Bolton said clearly thinking.

"I think I should be heading home soon though..." Gabriella said softly. "I can always dry myself at home though...I'm perfectly okay of getting wet...I guess..." Gabriella said softly.

"I can't do that to you Gabriella sweetie..."

"No...no it's okay...I'm fine." Gabriella said softly.

"Are you sure about that Gabriella?" Laura Bolton asked cautiously.

Gabriella nodded in response.

"Hmmm...well all right dear...but I'm going to lend you one of Troy's shirts so the town won't see you walking home wet."

Gabriella nodded shyly. "Um...how cold...um...you know...is the water is going to be?"

Laura Bolton laughed gently. "You tell me..." she said as she walked into Troy's bathroom to get the bucket underneath the sink.

Filling up the bucket so it was 1/3 of the way full, Laura Bolton walked out of Troy's bathroom.

"Are you ready dear?" Laura Bolton asked.

"Do you normally throw it in Troy's face?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yes, of course dear."

"Um...my face is kind of next to Troy's..." Gabriella admitted.

"Oh...right dear...how about you try shifting a bit so you won't get as wet..."

"Okay..." Gabriella replied softly as she tried to turn so her head was facing away from the bucket of water.

Troy groaned and pushed Gabriella in tighter to him.

Gabriella squeaked.

"Oh...dear...I'm sorry, but Troy is squeezing you to death. I'm going to throw it now..."

Gabriella nodded quickly.

"One...two...three!" Laura Bolton said as she threw the water into the two teen's face.

Gabriella gasped as the cold water hit her upper body. The water was a lot colder than she expected.

Troy immediately released Gabriella from his grip and sat up.

"Mom...what was that for?" Troy asked angrily, his hair and upper body sprinkled with wet drops.

"Troy, you were nearly choking Gabriella..." Laura Bolton pointed out.

Troy's eyes turned towards Gabriella and watched her expression. She was soaked from stomach up, and Troy could see the outline of her black bra through her white t-shirt. "Oh. Sorry...Monte---I mean Gabriella." Troy muttered out not looking Gabriella in the eye.

Gabriella nodded blushing, her teeth clearly biting her lip.

"Troy, lend Gabriella one of your shirts to wear back home. I don't want anyone around town thinking differently." Laura Bolton said kindly before exiting the room leaving the two teens alone.

Troy slowly got up from his bed and shook out his hair letting the sprinkles fall from it. "Sorry about getting you wet Montez..." Troy said slowly as he opened up his drawers to grab Gabriella a shirt.

Gabriella blushed looking down.

"Here." Troy said as he pulled out his junior varsity basketball tee and handed it to Gabriella. "I don't know why I still keep it, it doesn't fit…so you can wear it..."

Gabriella blushed and nodded. "Thanks." Gabriella said clutching it in her hand.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking...you can change in the bathroom." Troy said as he pulled out a shirt of his own to wear.

Gabriella nodded exiting into the bathroom.

Once inside, Gabriella peeled off her white tee and Troy's basketball jacket and replaced it with Troy's shirt. "It smells like Troy..." Gabriella whispered to herself as she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped back into Troy's room.

"I better go..." Gabriella said softly to Troy as she picked up her school bag and books.

Troy nodded and turned towards Gabriella. Troy looked Gabriella up and down before saying, "Looking good Montez."

Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red before exiting Troy's room.

Troy could audible hear Gabriella whisper, "Bye Troy," before she left his room.

"Damn it..." Troy muttered when he was sure Gabriella left his house. "Why did I freaking say that?" Troy thought to himself.

Troy sighed as he walked over to the drawer holding his boxers and pulled out Gabriella's diary. "Hopefully these will give me some answers..." Troy muttered as he placed Gabriella's diary on his desk, and moved towards the bed to rip off the wet bed sheets.


	13. Tutor

Author's Note: Diary's coming up! Live with this chapter...sort of boring and uninteresting. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 13- Tutor

Gabriella sighed as she walked out of the Bolton's house, and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Why am I so confused..." Gabriella thought as she placed her empty hand on her hair to squeeze out the excess water.

Gabriella looked down onto the sidewalk and didn't notice a figure pushing her onto the sidewalk.

Gabriella's knees gave out and fell, her books flying onto the Bolton's lawn.

"Well...what are you doing so close to Troy's house geek?" Chad spat as he looked down at the helpless Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Um...nothing..." Gabriella said softly grabbing a book to cover up her red and white East High jersey.

"What are you wearing Montez?" Chad asked as he slapped the book away from Gabriella to stare at her shirt.

Gabriella's eyes widened as the book fell to the ground, and she looked into Chad's eyes.

"East High Wildcats? Are you freaking wearing Troy's old shirt?" Chad asked eyes boiling with anger.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Of course you are. I'm no idiot. How did you get it Montez...don't tell me you've been to Troy's house...and just so happened to get hold of Troy's old shirt..." Chad growled as he kicked Gabriella in the leg.

Gabriella gasped in pain. "Mrs. Bolton gave it to me to wear...my other shirt got wet..." Gabriella whispered.

Chad laughed. "You were always the little klutz geek. But how...how did you end up getting here...so close...so close to Troy's house?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Troy said not to tell anyone..."

"Well I'm Troy's friend... so spit it out geek." Chad said as he gripped Gabriella's arm pulling her up and off the sidewalk.

"I..." Gabriella said eyes widening.

"C'mon geek...what?" Chad asked searching Gabriella's eyes, his own eyes clear with anger.

"I...I tutor Troy." Gabriella said softly not looking at Chad eyes, her own eyes fixed fiercely on the ground.

"In what...math?" Chad snorted.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said softly.

"Is that so geek? Well, I'm off to see Troy now, so you can come with right?" Chad laughed.

"It's late...and I really have to get home..." Gabriella said softly bending down to pick up her fallen books.

"Hmm…suit yourself geek. And when I find out the truth...I know this can't be the whole truth...you're going to get it geek." Chad said kicking the books in Gabriella's hands so her books went flying once more.

Gabriella bit her lip to keep herself from crying as she picked up her books once more.

Chad laughed and exited up the Bolton's driveway into the Bolton's front door.

Chad decided to stop by for a few...his parents were out...and Chad was hungry. That's what hungry guys do. Go over to their best friend's house to pig out.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton." Chad said happily as he entered through the front door acting as if nothing happened.

"Oh good evening Chad...here alone I see?" Mrs. Bolton said looking over Chad's shoulders to see if Zeke and Jason were present.

"Yeah. I was thinking about stopping by to eat...if you didn't mind..." Chad said laughing.

"Not at all Chad...Troy's upstairs." Mrs. Bolton said going back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." Chad said as he exited the hallway and ran up to Troy's room not bothering to knock.

"Hey man!" Chad grinned as he saw Troy at his desk.

Troy immediately closed Gabriella's diary and covered it with the basketball pillow lying on his desk.

Troy turned around quickly. "Hey man, what's up?" Troy asked standing up to greet his friend.

"You tell me." Chad said the happiness clearly gone from his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting tutored by geek?"

"What do you mean man?" Troy asked confused.

"You...tutored...by Geeky Gabriella..." Chad said staring at his best friend expression unread. "She was carrying books with her, and wearing your old jersey dude...she said she got it from your mom."

Troy didn't say anything.

"Troy...is she your tutor man, seriously?" Chad asked.

Troy decided to go along with Chad. "Yeah man. She's my tutor. Didn't want to say anything about it...you know how bad I'm at school. Dad would've kicked me off the team..."

Chad laughed. "Then dude...why are you still failing, at the beginning of the year, and last year? Just get geek to do your math work...no biggie."

Troy nodded. "Yeah man...that's smart."

"I know." Chad said. "So, anyway, play some hoops?" Chad asked dropping the previous conversation.

Troy nodded as he and Chad left his room. "What am I going to do now..." Troy muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs with Chad and out to his backyard.

Gabriella wiped the stranded tears off of her face as she entered her house making sure Chad was out of sight.

"Hey mom?" Gabriella asked glad the door was unlocked so she could get in for easy access.

"Gabriella, is that you dear? I tried calling your phone half an hour ago when I got home...where were you?" Maria Montez said hugging her daughter.

"I left my key on my desk. Troy let me stay with him until you came back." Gabriella said.

"And why are you wearing Troy's shirt dear?" Maria Montez said looking at her daughter carefully noticing only Gabriella's shirt and not her wet hair.

"Mmm...I spilled coke on my white shirt. You know how easy it is to dirty a white shirt Mami. Troy let me borrow one of his." Gabriella said softly.

"That was nice of him..." Maria Montez said. "Well, I have to go and finish up dinner in the kitchen. Why don't you go and shower up...then we can eat..." Maria Montez replied towards her daughter.

Gabriella nodded and walked upstairs to her room placing her books and bag on her carpeted floor.

Gabriella sighed as she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower.

When she was done, Gabriella dried off and threw on a pair of blue pajamas, her favorite color. Gabriella placed her wet hair into a braid and walked downstairs.

"You look nice Gabriella..." her mother smiled as Gabriella sat herself down on her dining room seat.

"I'm just took a shower mom. I'm no where near pretty." Gabriella smiled as she sat down.

"So dear...how was school?" Gabriella's mother said as the two sat down in their seats.

Gabriella looked at her mother and smiled.

"Great mom...just great."


	14. NextDoor Neighbor

Author's Note: Don't get disappointed by these diary entries. The majority of the diary entries are in the next chapter coming on Friday. Anyway...enjoy! Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 14- Next-Door Neighbor

Once Chad had left the premises of the Bolton's house, Troy immediately made an excuse to leave the dining room, and went back up into his room.

Closing, his door and locking it, Troy walked over to his stuffed basketball and pushed it aside grabbing the thick black and white notebook.

"Property of Gabriella Anne Montez..." Troy muttered as he ran a finger over Gabriella's name. Troy smiled gently at the heart that was dotted over the _i _ in Gabriella.

Troy took a breath as he opened up the book, and was met by Gabriella's neat manuscript on the first page.

_...If I had the choice, I would address you, my diary, as "Diary," or "Dearest Diary," or even "Dearest Kitty" like in Anne Frank's diary. But since I have just received you, as in the first day of my freshman year...I'll just address you as "Dear Diary." I already feel comfort in writing to you. Mom gave me you to vent out my feelings in moving. I really miss my old house. But, I guess it's okay here. Well, the house is. I got my own room in fact, with a balcony. I like the house...I really do. But the school...not so really. Here...let me explain:_

Flashback:

"Mom...do I really have to go to East High today?" Gabriella asked as she pulled up her glasses on her nose, and sat on the floor surrounded by several moving boxes.

"Yes sweetie. I told you once, and I will tell you once more. We moved earlier than planned so you could start your first day at East High like everyone else. So you can make new friends Gabi, and like living here in Albuquerque."

"But mom, we just got here yesterday. I don't know anyone here. We haven't even met our neighbors mom..." Gabriella said softly.

"All the more reason to go to school Gabi...you can meet people, have some fun. You're always so quiet Gabriella, it will be good for you to make some new friends, to start off happy and fresh."

"Mom, my stomach..."

"It's just your nerves Gabriella...now calm down and get dressed." Ms. Montez said to her daughter as she tried to maneuver around the many brown moving boxes.

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Gabriela whispered softly to her mother.

"Just be Gabriella." her mother said kissing her daughter's forehead, and pointing to her new bedroom.

"I laid out a few pieces of clothing from your dresser, the ones I could find anyway. Go pick something out Gabriella, and be down in fifteen. We're going to be late."

Gabriella nodded before walking up the stairs to her room to get dressed.

With some difficulty from her mother, Gabriella entered the halls of East High alone. Upon entering the hallway, Gabriela noticed all the kids talking to each other. They all seemed to know each other. They're happy.

Gabriella was silent as she stared at the ground. "Albuquerque must be very small, everyone knows each other..." Gabriella whispered to herself, as she tightly grasped the schedule she had gotten for school.

Gabriella sighed to herself as she went in search for her locker before going to homeroom. "302...302..." Gabriella whispered as she went in search for her locker.

"296...297...298...299...300...301..." Gabriella whispered, but a guy wearing a red shirt blocked Gabriella's way to getting to her newly found locker.

"Um excuse me..." Gabriella said softly.

The guy who was among a group of people ignored Gabriella.

"Excuse me..." Gabriella said louder.

The guy turned towards Gabriella. "What?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at a pair of what would appear to be stunning blue eyes. But his eyes...they weren't stunning...they're cold...stone cold.

"Um...I think you're standing in front of my locker..." Gabriella whispered softly, embarrassed by talking in the first place. Everyone around the guy seemed to be glaring at her.

"Really...let me see..." the guy with the blue eyes said as he grabbed Gabriella's schedule. "Hmm...your name is Gabriella?" the guy said looking straight into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella nodded looking down.

"Well...I see no such locker number." the guy said as he ripped Gabriella's schedule up in two, crumpled it, and threw it to the ground.

The crowd around the guy started laughing.

Gabriella felt like she wanted to shrink and run away.

"The name's Troy. Don't bug me...geek. Now, just move out of the way." Troy said as he walked around Gabriella and went off to his homeroom.

The crowd standing near Gabriella also followed Troy, but instead of moving around her, they moved straight into Gabriella causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Klutz..." a few girls snickered as their short skirts ran to catch up with Troy.

A guy with a bushy afro lent out his hand to help Gabriella up. Gabriella cautiously took it.

"The name's Chad." Chad smiled brightly before pushing Gabriella back down onto the floor. "Better remember it too." Chad laughed before running to catch up with Troy.

Gabriella bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.

A dark haired girl came walking up to Gabriella with a soft smile on her face. "Hey...you look like you could use a hand." the girl said gently. "Don't worry...I'm not like those lunkhead jocks." she said kindly extending her hand.

Gabriella carefully grasped her hand, and stood up from the hard floor.

"My name is Taylor...Taylor Mckessie. You look new. I have never seen your face around Albuquerque before."

Gabriella nodded and smiled the slightest bit. "Yeah. I moved into town yesterday. My mom thought it would be nice to move." Gabriella said not wanting to share anymore.

Taylor nodded understanding. "That's cool. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Um...I'm not sure...my schedule...um...Troy ripped it." Gabriella said softly.

"Oh, don't worry, we can get you a new one at the office. Here, come with me. Maybe later I could introduce you to some of my friends.

Gabriella smiled gently. "I'd like that." she whispered softly.

End of Flashback

_So you see, I met Troy and Chad today. Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, as well as the other "lunkheads," Taylor calls them. I am not liking it here. I'm kind of scared actually. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Troy...he has eyes. Well that was stupid of me to say. But, he has these blue eyes...like the kind of blue that one could stare into forever...but his eyes...they're cold. Like you can't sense any emotion in them._

_And Chad...if you were to first look at him...you would think funny, not you know...mean. I don't know why they're mean...all of them. I guess...I just give a "pick on me" expression._

_At least I have Taylor, and her friends Kelsi and Sharp-_

Troy turned away from the book and stood up. "Was I really that harsh?" Troy thought to himself as he stood up and walked to the mirror in his bathroom.

Troy looked at himself in the mirror staring at his blue eyes looking back at him. They looked, looked...emotionless.

Troy groaned as he exited the bathroom and went back to Gabriella's diary. He turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Him. He's...he's...he's my neighbor. My next-door neighbor...I met my next-door neighbor, and I didn't even know it._

_I hate my next-door neighbor._

Troy frowned as he read the short entry. It was hard to read, the ink on the page was smeared, and Troy could see the formation of dry tears that seemed to appear on the page. "Hate my next-door neighbor..." Troy whispered softly as he set the book back onto his desk.

"What have I done..." Troy said getting angry with himself.

Grabbing his stuffed basketball, Troy threw it at the wall holding his framed pictures.

One particular picture fell to the ground, and the picture frame crashed into shattered glass pieces.

Troy ignored the shards of glass that cut through his hands as he struggled to pick up the picture that crashed to the ground.

Troy looked at the picture intently. It was of his next-door neighbor.

**Author's Note: In case you guys didn't remember, which I'm sure you don't, Chapter Six.**

_Chapter 6- _

_Gabriella eyes scanned the room once more noticing pictures of Troy and his family. Gabriella smiled gently seeing Troy as a small boy, and she smiled looking at pictures of Troy and Chad together when they're young. "He looks so happy..." Gabriella thought smiling._

_The pictures were all located on the top shelf, and Gabriella almost viewed all of them when she heard Troy's voice ending the call._

**AN: Like the chapter, well, give me your opinion, and R & R! Always, schoolgirl 101**


	15. Attraction

Author's Note: Forgive me for not updating. I caught a nasty cold, from someone, who I have no idea. I also ran a 6K (3.8 miles) for school, I had sports practice which I was practically dying because I was sick and tired from running, and I work on my science homework for school at least ten hours this weekend. Not fun, and I had to struggle getting this chapter to you all. Sorry that I'm complaining, you probably don't need all of this. Anyway, hope you like it, although it might sound crazy, I'm on medication. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 15- Attraction

Troy groaned as he held the picture of Gabriella intently in his hands. He remembered this picture all too well.

Flashback:

Troy grabbed the apple pie his mother gave him and walked over towards the Montez' house. Ringing, the doorbell, Troy stepped back and waited for the door to cautiously open.

"Oh, well hello Troy!" Maria Montez said a large smile appearing on her face.

Troy smiled back politely. "My mom baked an extra pie for you and Gabriella, she wanted me to give it to you."

Maria Montez nodded. "Come in Troy, come in."

Troy nodded as he stepped into the Montez house and walked into the kitchen.

"Well Troy, your family is too kind and generous to us..." Ms. Montez said smiling as she grabbed an item off the kitchen counter walking back towards Troy.

Troy smiled once more as Ms. Montez handed Troy the package.

"It's Gabriella sophomore photo." Maria Montez commented. "Your mother already handed me yours, you are very photogenic Troy."

Troy laughed.

"And so is Gabriella..." Maria Montez beamed. "Doesn't she have such a beautiful smile Troy...and her eyes...what a beautiful brown like her fathers..."

Troy nodded and stared at the picture of Gabriella in his hands intently.

Gabriella smiled back up at him in the picture. Her face just seemed to glow, and it didn't look like how Troy normally saw Gabriella's face...scared and intimidated. Troy smiled brightly as he stared at Gabriella's soft curls falling perfectly on her small shoulders.

"Well, Troy...hand this picture over to your mother will you?"

Troy nodded. "Thanks Aunty Maria."

"Anytime Troy. Anytime."

Troy nodded as he walked back to his house package in his hand.

Taking the package Ms. Montez gave to him up into his room, Troy opened the package up to see what else there was in it.

Seeing a small frame, Troy immediately framed the picture and placed it nicely on the top shelf in his room admiring it once more.

What he didn't know, was that it would stay a dust collector for yet another year before it was ever seen again.

End of Flashback

Troy let out a groan. He didn't know why he treated Gabriella the way he did. He just did. It was just like saying why one plus one equaled two. It just did. There wasn't really a way to explain the reasons he had against Gabriella.

If Troy himself were to guess, it was all about acceptance in the end. Troy felt the need to be accepted. And to be accepted...Troy had to be popular. Popular didn't go with geeks. Popular was against with geeks. It was the only way Troy learned these kinds of things.

Troy sighed as he looked once more at the thick white and black notebook. There was something about Gabriella. Troy couldn't put his finger on it. But just being with Gabriella, Troy didn't have to feel like he had to impress, he just felt like he had to be himself.

It was like Gabriella knew Troy was popular, and knew that whatever he did around Gabriella would still make him popular. Troy didn't have to try and bully or mean talk whenever he was with Gabriella. Troy could just be...himself.

Troy opened the diary again and flipped towards the next couple of pages into the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got contacts, as I told you before, so I decided to wear them to school. BIG mistake. Troy laughed and asked how I did it. I didn't know what he was talking about so I asked him what he meant. Then he laughed really hard and said, "I thought you were smart Montez. How do you do it? How do you seem to make yourself look more like crap every time I see you?" _

_I couldn't help it. They all started laughing, and I cried. Yes, I said it. I cried. I took off my contacts right in front of them, and grabbed the spare glasses I had in my bag and put it back on. Then I shoved the contacts into Troy's hands. _

_He laughed and gave it back to me. He grabbed my glasses, and then he snapped it in half, crushing it. They all laughed and walked away. I'm so confused, and I have no glasses left to wear anymore._

Troy blinked. He didn't realize how well Gabriella could remember all the details. Every small detail that happened to her. None of this really affected Troy, he could faintly remember the memory. It didn't matter at all to Troy, it all just mattered to Gabriella.

Troy flipped forward some more.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a big bruise on my left shoulder. You can probably guess whom it was from. Troy. It's kind of strange, how he seems to be mentioned in almost every passage. It's like he keeps my life from getting boring, but to make it exciting, I have to get hurt. I guess I would rather have had it boring._

_Well, the jocks thought it would be funny to take my textbook and play monkey in the middle with it. I tried to grab it back, but they're too tall, and I felt stupid trying to catch nothing, so I stopped jumping and just waited till I could get it back._

_Troy caught my textbook, and was about to throw it again when some blonde cheerleader decided it was time to make out with him. So she did. Troy was still making out with her, when he threw the book._

_And of course he wasn't looking, It hit me hard...in the shoulder. Why do jocks have to throw so hard anyway? I yelped in pain, and fell to the ground bruising my shoulder some more. It hurt so much, and Troy didn't even notice he threw it at me. I don't know...I just hate Troy Bolton._

Troy tried to think back to that particular memory Gabriella described. He couldn't remember it, he couldn't remember it at all.

Troy flipped farther, he guessed the time was probably around the end of sophomore year.

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought my 16th birthday would be one of the best for me. It wasn't. And yet, somewhere in the back of my head, I had a feeling it wasn't going to be great. It is always the same people doing the damage to me._

_I decided to bake myself a nice chocolate cake so I could share it with the girls. None of them had a knack for cooking, so I decided it would be okay for me to make my own birthday cake. I don't like frosting, so I didn't decorate it._

_When I got to school, Taylor handed me a bunch of balloons, and told me she would be right back. I nodded and began to scan the hallways to look for Sharpay and Kelsi holding my balloons and cake._

_Then the "populars" came up to me. Troy laughed as he looked at the balloons and my eyes that scanned the hallways. "One of your friend's birthday's Montez?" Troy laughed as he grabbed his car keys and stabbed the balloons._

_They all laughed. Again. Chad grabbed my cake and said he was going to enjoy it and not to worry. I grimaced as they walked away. My extra happiness I had that day was gone._

Troy hadn't realized it had gotten this bad for Gabriella. That she had just accepted the bullying as part of her lifestyle. Like it was meant to be or something.

Troy had no clue that it even was Gabriella's birthday...but if he knew...what would he have done anyway? Left Gabriella alone?

Troy moved towards the late entries, and began to read them.

_Dear Diary, Hey...it's me Gabi again. Well, first day of homeroom, kind of boring. I'm with Ms. Darbus again...worse is that I'm seated between Chad Danforth and __the__ great Troy Bolton. Three cheers...I think I'm going to---will you stop reading my paper Troy?_

Troy remembered this entry, and began to read some more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who I got as my partner for dancing in PE? Yep. You guessed right. Troy Bolton. And __all__ the girl's are jealous...of me...for once. I don't know how that makes me feel, but I don't know how being Troy Bolton's dance partner makes me feel either._

_I'm still guessing he has no idea that I dance and love dancing. He probably has no idea why I love silence. I guess Troy is basically one of those jocks that are kind of stupid._

_I'm not sure why I'm saying this, but it was kind of nice...dancing with Troy, if only for a second. I was soaring, like how I used to with dad. This still doesn't change my perspective of Troy...well at least not...yet._

Troy looked at the last line. What did Gabriella mean by yet? Troy turned the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we had dinner with the Bolton's...and I saw Troy's room. I also saw Troy in the room. Well that is probably obvious. The thing was though...he was shirtless. And I couldn't help but stare. I feel so wrong writing this...but I have to tell someone._

_There is no way I will ever tell Sharpay, Kelsi, or even Taylor any of this stuff I'm sharing with you. I don't know...but I...I...never mind. I'm too embarrassed to even write this down on a piece of paper. It's stuck in my head, and I can't stop thinking about it. All right...all right. I think I have a small...very small attraction towards Troy Bolton._

_We were alone...alone in his room. What am I supposed to freaking say?!?!?_

Troy's eyes widened as he read the paper. Was this for real? Troy read over the entry again. Yep, it was there crystal clear. Gabriella had a small attraction towards him...Troy Bolton.

Troy couldn't help himself. That...that was kind of hot.

Troy turned the page once more.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't have much time to write this, cause I'm in homeroom and I don't want Troy to read this, so got to be quick. Troy saw me come out of the shower in a towel, and I felt really embarrassed._

_But I don't know if it was just me, or was he actually staring at me? Like staring, staring. I think I'm going nuts. Yeah...I'm definitely going nuts._

_Love From Gabi._

Troy stood staring at the entry deep in thought. He wasn't sure what to think. Did he have some sort of attraction towards Gabriella also? Troy shook the idea from his thoughts. No...he couldn't. He was Troy Bolton after all. Troy closed the diary shut knowing it was the last entry.

He had to give the diary back to Gabriella.

"I'll think of an excuse on the way there…" Troy thought as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.


	16. Shades of Blue

Author's Note: I have no excuse to why I'm not updating, only that I'm really sick, I don't feel too good still. Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not sure how to make this one any longer though. I love all the reviews I'm getting, you guys are so awesome. Bad, bad writer's block. I just don't know what to write anymore, Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 16- Shades of Blue

Once Gabriella had finished her dinner, she excused herself to go up to her room.

"I need to vent..." Gabriella mumbled as she walked over towards her school bag. "Now where's my diary..."

Gabriella opened up her bag and began to take out the jumbled contents.

"Diary...diary..." Gabriella said as she searched through her bag.

"Where is it?..." Gabriella said getting slightly stressed about finding her prized possession.

Gabriella continued to search through her bag. "It's not here..." Gabriella said distressed.

"Oh god...who has it...who read it...who knows all my secrets..." Gabriella said pacing around the room with concern.

Gabriella was now in panic mood. She knew that she had it that morning when she wrote an entry in homeroom. But after, she never really bothered with her bag. Gabriella knew it was missing...and it probably wasn't on accident.

Gabriella ran to her desk and grabbed her cell phone.

"Taylor?" Gabriella said into the phone. "C'mon Taylor...pick up...pick up."

"Hello?"

"Tay...it's me Gabi. I lost it. Taylor...I LOST it!?!??!?!"

"Woah, Gabi. Calm down. Breathe. Lost what?"

"My diary. Tay, I don't have it...it must have gotten stolen when I left my bag in the gym...I don't know..."

"Isn't everything in that diary Gabi?"

"Yeah..." Gabriella said softly.

"Okay then...um...here's what we'll do."

Gabriella attempted to listen carefully when she heard a knock on her balcony door.

Gabriella focused her eyes on the door and saw Troy's figure holding a black and white notebook.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I'll call you back Tay." Gabriella said scarcely into the phone.

"But Gabi-"

Gabriella hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

Trying as calmly as she could to walk towards the balcony doors, Gabriella opened up the doors to let Troy in.

Troy prudently stepped inside the door. "So Montez...I found this on the floor. Must have left it at my house or something. I assume it belongs to you." Troy said handing Gabriella her book.

Gabriella grabbed the book carefully and looked Troy in the eyes.

"You read it didn't you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Wait...what?" Troy said trying to cover what he did.

"You read it didn't you?!?!" Gabriella said louder and more frantic.

Troy didn't say anything and looked towards the floor.

"Troy, answer me!" Gabriella screamed loudly.

"Gabriella, are you all right up there?" a voice said from down the stairs.

"As great as I'll ever be mom!" Gabriella shouted back..

"All right, if you need me, I'm downstairs."

Gabriella nodded even though her mother wasn't looking and looked towards Troy. "Answer me."

Troy looked into Gabriella's now tear struck brown eyes. "Yes." he said softly.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Mind leaving Troy...and not coming back?" Gabriella said loudly as she began to push the door closed.

"Wait...Montez..." Troy said holding the door open.

"Troy...let go." Gabriella said feverish.

"Montez, calm down."

"I can't Troy...now leave" Gabriela said seemingly distraught.

"Look Montez-"

"Troy. You invaded my thoughts, my private thoughts. This wasn't meant for anyone to see, just for me, only me. I don't trust you, and I never have. And now, I have an excuse why I will never trust you."

"Montez..."

"Save it Troy. I don't understand why anyone should trust you. You just lied to me in front of my face. You lied to your friends about weekly dinners...and you lied to my mom. Who makes promises that they don't keep?!?! If only they knew who really hurt me."

Teardrops slowly fell down Gabriella's face, as she once again tried to slam the door shut.

Troy would listen and held the door tightly. "Montez...Gabriella...please."

Troy pushed the door open and stepped inside Gabriella's room.

"Troy, get OUT."

"No."

"Trrroooyy..." Gabriella said in sobs.

Troy seized Gabriella's wrists tightly. "Don't do this."

Gabriella inhaled a sharp breath. "You're hurting me."

Troy looked down at his clenched hand and immediately let go. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gabriella said pointing to the door, watching her wrists slowly turn a deep purple.

"Can we just talk, Gabriella, as friends?"

"You were never my friend Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"And why is that?"

"Friends don't make me feel this way." Gabriella said eyes red.

Gabriella sank lower until her body was sitting on the floor.

"Gabriella...please, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Sorry just isn't good enough anymore." Gabriella said softly staring at the floor.

Troy looked towards Gabriella. This wasn't going anywhere. Gabriella didn't want to have anything to do with him, and right now, things weren't going to get any better.

Troy took a deep breath closing the balcony doors behind him.

Gabriella looked up for a second hearing the balcony doors close, and could only see a flash of blue disappear into the darkness.

But it was a shade of blue she never saw before.


	17. Outside Looking In

Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter twice. The first time...it sucked terribly. To think I wasted an hour. This one also sucks...but not so bad I guess. I'm trying to say, please don't be disappointed. I tried as hard as I could. Writer's block, and it won't go away. Always, schoolgirl 101

Sorry it took so long to update. Please feel free to tell me how bad I am, throw darts! I feel really bad for keeping you guys waiting. Always, schoolgirl101

* * *

Chapter 17- Outside Looking In

Troy sighed as he crept down off of Gabriella's balcony. He didn't know what he was doing.

He was Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton had no feelings. Troy Bolton didn't have a care in the world of what others thought of him.

And then Gabriella just appears into his life. Troy never really noticed until now. When Troy is confused out of his mind on what he wants...Gabriella appears into his life. Out of nowhere kind of...like from thin air.

Troy shook his head as he walked back towards his house. Right now...he just needed to sleep. To get his mind off of everything. Especially Gabriella.

_Troy crept up gently towards Gabriella, the diary in his hand. "Look Montez...I think you left this at my house or something...looks like yours."_

"_You read my diary didn't you?" Gabriella asked looking Troy directly in the eye._

_Troy didn't respond._

"_You read it didn't you?!?!" Gabriella screamed._

"_Yes..." Troy was able to stutter out._

"_I knew you were low Troy...but this is an even more low. How could you do this?"_

"_Gabriella...I..."_

"_You know what Troy...just leave me the hell alone!" Gabriella screamed as she pushed the balcony door shut with a bang._

Troy woke up suddenly from his dream breathing hard. "I can't think...I can't think..." Troy said as he hit his lamp, knocking it to the floor.

Troy's head spun to look at the alarm clock.

"1:30 in the freakin' morning." Troy muttered as he stood up from his bed. "I need out...I need to talk to Gabriella." Troy said softly as he picked up a shirt off the floor and put it on.

Troy slipped a pair of jeans over his boxers, and gently crept out of his window landing on the roof. Troy sunk down, and jumped off the roof and onto the soft grass. He didn't want to risk using the front door, so decided to leave from his window. It's wasn't like he never did that before.

Troy walked quietly until he reached his fence. He carefully hopped over the fence, landing in the Montez' backyard. Then slowly and quietly, Troy used a tree to carefully creep up Gabriella's balcony.

He had to this quietly and quickly, Troy didn't want anyone to wake up and catch him in the act.

Once settling both of his feet on Gabriella's balcony, Troy checked to see if the balcony was unlocked.

"Dang it...it's locked." Troy said as he peered at the door. True enough...it was locked. Troy sighed as he looked carefully at the glass door, and muttered to himself as he sat down onto Gabriella's balcony with a soft thump.

Gabriella's eyes opened hearing a faint noise come from outside. She was huddled close next to the balcony door in a tight ball. Gabriella didn't feel like settling down on her bed for the night, and figured the floor would do.

Her body was aching everywhere, her eyes were puffy and swollen, and her hair was tangled in a mess falling against her shoulders.

Gabriella's eyes perked up as she saw an outline of a figure on her balcony door.

Her heart began to beat faster, immediately getting frightened at whoever was at her door.

Gabriella prayed the door was locked. Looking carefully at the glass door, Gabriella saw a sudden flash of blue.

It was the blue she saw last night. The blue with...the blue with emotions in them.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly as she stood up to unlock the balcony doors.

You don't know my name

you don't know anything about me

Troy's head jerked up as he heard the click of a lock become unlocked.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy's deep blue eyes met with Gabriella's soft brown ones.

"Hey...Gabriella." Troy said quietly.

"Troy...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, her eyes burning into Troy's.

"I...We need to talk Gabriella." Troy said faintly.

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

"There's nothing left to talk about Troy..." Gabriella replied leaving the balcony doors open as she walked over to her bed and sat down gently.

Troy watched Gabriella as he crept up closely behind her and sat down beside her.

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

"Gabriella...I'm so sorry. These past two years...I've been a jerk to you. And I'm sorry. I don't know why I did those things. I just did. I can't explain to you why...I can't sit you down and tell you why I did them...I'm just sorry."

"Troy...no matter how sorry you are, things will still be the same." Gabriella replied feebly. "Do you really think...you'll stop talking about me behind my back? I'll stop being bullied...I'll be normal for once?"

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

Troy looked at Gabriella trying to find a way to reply back. Things couldn't just change. Gabriella was a miracle for sure...but she was no type of miracle worker. She couldn't change the school...change everything...rewrite the past.

"Gabriella...I couldn't sleep. I needed to come down here, and say sorry. I can't live with myself anymore." Troy said quietly.

"And do you think _I _can live with myself Troy? It's harder for me than it is for you. You have no idea Troy. You have no idea."

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

"Gabriella...then what do I do?" Troy spoke out. "Tell me what to do..."

"Just do what you did before Troy. Ruin my life. It seems to work out perfectly. No regrets right?" Gabriella replied.

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

"Gabriella...I can't do that anymore. I feel terrible right now...please...let me try to do something. I need to help. I need you to forgive me..." Troy pleaded. "There has to be something that I can do...something that I can say..."

Gabriella sighed. "There's nothing anymore Troy. Let's stick to the way we were...before all this. I thought I could handle _the_Troy Bolton in my hands, but I can't. And apparently, you can't handle me either. Troy, this isn't working. We can't be friends...I don't think we were ever really friends in the first place."

"Gabriella, don't say that. I came here to make this up to you. I came here to sort this out. It's only a small problem. Please...tell me how to fix it."

"It was never a small problem Troy. This problem ruined my life. As for now...there's no solution that will work for either of us."

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Troy's blue eyes peered into Gabriella's ones. They're emotionless this time around. Troy's eyes were the complete opposite. They were red and frustrated. "Gabriella..." Troy said gently grasping his hands into Gabriella's. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Troy." Gabriella replied quietly slipping her hands away from Troy. "It's the best right now. We weren't friends...so it's not like your losing me."

"I am." Troy thought carefully in his mind.

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me that meets the eye

Gabriella wished Troy saw past her emotionless eyes. Deep down, way deep down, she loved him. She even wrote it down on a piece of paper. He read that piece of paper. And yet...Gabriella felt like she was just pulling Troy down with her.

Gabriella was sinking to a whole new level. She was the one being bullied, she was the one being laughed out.

And Troy, he was the one who bullied people, and he was the one people laughed with. In this story, opposites...they don't attract.

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

"Gabriella...there's has to be a better solution. I can't just keep on bullying you. You're falling apart...I'm falling apart." Troy's eyes shone with hurt.

"You don't have to worry about that Troy. I'm not falling apart..." Gabriella said softly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Troy...I already fell apart."

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

Gabriella sat quietly on her bed, Troy next to her. And yet...they seemed to be miles away from each other.

Troy didn't respond. He had no idea what to say. What could he say to Gabriella? He bullies her for two straight years, and now just has the sudden urge to stop?

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"I'll see you tomorrow in school Troy..." Gabriella said quietly breaking the frozen silence between them. "It's best if we...don't talk about this anymore. Any of it."

Troy's eyes searched through Gabriella's once more. Nothing...just nothing.

Gabriella raised her finger and pointed towards the door. "You stay at your home...and I'll stay at mine."

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

Troy looked back at Gabriella once again finding nothing to reply about. He carefully stood up from Gabriella's bed and walked towards the door.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry." Troy replied weakly as his eyes gazed upon Gabriella.

"Me too Troy...me too." Gabriella replied faintly as she removed her eyes from Troy and onto the lines of her bedspread.

When Gabriella looked up, Troy was gone.

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Disclaimer: The song previously used in this chapter was Outside Looking In from Jordan Pruitt's single. I don't own this song, so please be aware of this and don't try to sue me or anything! I loved the mood this song gave out, and I wanted the chapter to receive this mood. Always, schoolgirl 101


	18. Same Old

Author's Note: Sorry the update is a little later and not on Wednesday, I wanted to update but the site says they're doing upgrades and all, so yeah. Hope You Like...not the worst, not even close to the best though. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 18-Same Old

Troy squinted as his eyes focused on the light hovering over his body.

Yawning, Troy looked towards his alarm clock. "6:45." Troy mumbled. "I'm going to be late for school..."

Troy opened his eyes wider to focus on his surroundings. He was back in his room, and his mind was slowly coming back to him as he recalled last night's events.

"What is wrong with me..." Troy muttered as he began to think about Gabriella for the hundredth time that day.

Troy was too confused. He needed to do something, anything that would get his mind off of her.

Troy walked into the bathroom for a shower. He needed one, something had to get him up today.

Wiping his wet hair with a towel as he came out of the shower, Troy walked over towards his closet to grab something to wear. Pulling on a black polo, and a pair of washed out dark jeans, he grabbed his schoolbag and walked out the door.

Hopefully Gabriella would still be there so he could drive her to school.

Troy settled into his car, and looked towards Gabriella's house. It was clear that no one was home, the lights were off. Troy sighed as he began to drive off towards East High.

"Gabriella must have already left..." Troy muttered as his hands shook slightly against the steering wheel.

He was in complete silence the whole way to the high school, and was still in complete silence until he neared the East High school doors.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she walked into East High doors. She made sure she woke up extra early so Troy wouldn't catch her walking to school. She just needed to be alone for a bit, and get out of his grasp.

It was 6:50 when Gabriella arrived at school. It beat the 7:25 normally to get to school.

Gabriella let out a breath, her brown eyes settling on the floor.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and felt her small petite figure bump into a larger one.

"Geeky Gabriella...why do you always bump into me for?" Chad blurted out as he looked down at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Chad." Gabriella whispered as she backed off of Chad.

"You should be Geek. Just get out of the way, will you? I'm tired right now...and I don't need to bother you just yet. It's too early in the morning. Later." Chad spoke loudly using his hand to push Gabriella aside as Chad walked into the East High gym.

"What's with boys and the gym?" Gabriella thought as she watched Chad's figure disappear.

Gabriella walked towards her locker, on the way getting picked on ever so slightly.

"Hey there Geek." a blonde cheerleader said pushing Gabriella off towards the lockers as she strutted down the hallway.

All Gabriella could do was nod as she hung her head low in shame. Life really sucked right about now...

* * *

Troy flashed a couple of smiles on the way inside the high school doors. Troy guessed he didn't know half of the people who said hello to him, and it kind of creeped him out sometimes. Someone knowing his name, and him having no idea who the person was.

Troy was deep in thought when afro-boy jumped into the picture.

"Hey Troy man!" Chad grinned seeing sight of his best friend.

"Hey Chad." Troy managed to smile as he looked towards his friend.

"Doesn't today suck? I got here so early today...and geek crashed into me." Chad said starting a conversation between the two.

"Gabriella's here at school?" Troy asked looking at Chad.

"Yeah...and when do you ever call her Gabriella? You okay Troy?" Chad said staring at Troy cautiously.

"Yeah man. What makes you think I'm not fine?" Troy asked clutching onto his gym back tightly.

"Hmmm...nothing Troy.." Chad commented as he looked down at Troy's shaking hands. "Couple of freshman out in the hallway." Chad grinned. "What to give them a welcome?"

Troy looked towards Chad and sighed loudly. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Troy began to follow Chad's footsteps as they walked over towards the freshman.

"Well hello there freshman." Chad grinned as he looked at the two boys.

"Um...hello." the boys said quietly.

"Let's just make this quick..." Troy thought not wanting anyone to see him.

"Just give us your damn lunch money." Troy said. "I have better things to do then talk to a couple of losers."

The boys looked carefully at Troy and emptied their pockets handing the money to Troy and Chad.

"Anything else we need Chad?" Troy said trying to stifle a grin so Chad wouldn't be suspicious.

"Nah...let the little freshies be." Chad laughed. "Let's hit it Troy."

Troy nodded as he gave the freshman a glare. He couldn't help himself he guessed...it was his natural reflexes.

As he turned to follow Chad, Troy noticed a flash of brown eyes.

"Oh god...please hope that wasn't Gabriella..." he thought carefully.

* * *

Gabriella walked over towards homeroom and stopped herself hearing the voice of what she assumed to be Troy and Chad.

"_Well hello there freshman."_

"_Just give us your damn lunch money. I have better things to do then talk to a couple of losers."_

Gabriella frowned in disapproval. "Same old Troy...same old Troy." she whispered softly.

"_Anything else we need Chad?"_

"_Nah...let the little freshies be. Let's hit it Troy."_

Gabriella's eyes widened as she picked up her pace once. She needed to avoid seeing Troy today.

Gabriella thought she was far enough away from Troy, and she turned to look back. Gabriella saw a quick flash of blue, until she scurried away towards homeroom.


	19. He Said She Said

Author's Note: I can't do this anymore. This story is...I don't know. I'm trying so hard...but I don't like this story at all. I need inspiration, the writer's block isn't leaving. I feel as if I'm writing this story just to get it over with...and not because I want to. I'll try to continue the best as I can, but I can feel disappointment from you guys. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 19- He Said She Said

Gabriella walked into homeroom settling herself quietly down in her seat. "Today was the best day to wear a skirt..." Gabriella grumbled as she looked down at the miniskirt she just so happened to wear with a soft baby blue top.

Gabriella couldn't sleep after Troy's morning visit. She couldn't stop thinking about him, it was like the image of his figure was embedded into her brain.

The lack of sleep was getting to her, and Gabriella yawned.

It was just about time when Troy and Chad came strutting into the homeroom class.

"Oh hey Geeky Gabriella." Chad smiled as he sat himself next to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded looking away from them not wanting to see their faces. Troy especially.

"You have anything to eat geek?" Chad asked. "I'm so hungry."

Deciding not to upset Chad, Gabriella took out the food she was planning to eat later and passed it to him.

He snatched the food eagerly, on the way, hitting the bruised wrists Troy gave her that early morning.

Gabriella gasped in pain.

"You know geek...I'm an honest person believe it or not."

Gabriella stared up at Chad.

"I would say sorry...but then I would be lying."

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded turning her face towards Troy. He wasn't looking. Troy wasn't looking. He sat staring in a different direction, totally oblivious to the fact that Gabriella was hurt, both physically and emotionally.

Gabriella's eyes cast downward sadly as the bell signaled for homeroom to end. "PE...just great."

* * *

Gabriella sat on the gym floor not wanting to speak, as she looked towards Sharpay's, Taylor's, and Kelsi's worried faces.

She gently whispered she was okay to her best friends, and jumped slightly as she heard the whistle from Coach Bolton's mouth.

"Okay guys! You all get up, get to your partners, and just practice. I'm not here to teach you guys, you and your partner are learning to teach yourselves together! Up to it now!" Coach Bolton said loudly. "If you need help, I can help though. Don't be afraid to ask."

Gabriella sadly looked down wondering who was going to crack first, her...or Troy. She desperately wanted to say something...but how could she?

She hurt Troy a lot...but wasn't it the other way around also? Gabriella shook the feeling off as she felt a hand grab with her own.

Looking up, blue eyes met brown eyes, and Gabriella gently followed Troy in a soft silence. Neither wanted to speak not knowing what the other was going to say to them.

**Ahhh**

**Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)**

**He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)**

**Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)**

**Ain't no question chicks like oh**

Gabriella could feel eyes onto her as her hand gripped against Troy's. She knew that all the girls wanted Troy...and somehow...it made her feel good that she was with Troy at the moment.

**Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)**

**She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)**

**So Jessica Alba fantastic**

**Instant classic boys like oh**

Even though no guys would admit it, they all knew that Gabriella was one beautiful girl. Troy's eyes darted towards Gabriella in a flash. He instantly fell once again into the Gabriella Montez charm. Troy needed a way to talk to Gabriella, he just didn't know what to say.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

Gabriella turned to face Troy as the music began to play. Their eyes fell onto one another, and eyes could carry more emotions than any words they could've said. They're both hurt, and the other could now tell.

Troy gripped his hands onto Gabriella's waist, as they began to twist and turn to the music. The two didn't dare to take their eyes off of each other.

Neither did the whole class. Their eyes were only on the two.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin like that (like that)**

**We don't need another he said, she said**

Gabriella twisted out of Troy's grip, as he gently spun her away from him. Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment or two before looking back at him.

They needed no words...for now that is. Just music...and dance.

Gabriella's two favorite combinations.

**He said girl you winning**

**She said boy where you been at (where you been)**

**Stop talkin' lets get with it**

**Just like that they**

Gabriella had a firm grip onto Troy as he boosted her up into the air, and slowly let her back down. Gabriella tried to calm down her breathing, and her heart. It seemed to be beating 10 times faster than it normally did, and she did have a logical explanation to explain that one.

Gabriella was sure it was the Tension Rising Observed Yearning Syndrome (TROY). Known as the Troy syndrome for short.

**He said your amazing**

**She said then why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**Wat'cha doin' lets get to it**

**Just like that they**

Troy and Gabriella continued to dance to the music. Gabriella followed Troy's rhythm with ease, and Troy followed Gabriella's moves. In a way, they're teaching each other.

Gabriella moved her feet carefully in a circle around Troy, her eyes on Troy the whole time. Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist soon after and hoisted her into a few inches above the ground, spinning her in a circle.

Gabriella felt a smile appearing on her face, she knew it shouldn't be there at all.

"It's Troy I'm talking about...he hurt me more than I could even begin to explain..." Gabriella thought to herself.

**Boy acting as if there's no pressure**

**He'd do anything to get with her**

**He say anything to convince her**

**Money spent to diamonds sent her**

Troy looked at Gabriella's small figure. He wanted for her to want him back. At this moment, Troy had no idea what Gabriella was feeling.

He knew he had to give up bullying, and being that stupid personality he showed around in school.

In the inside, Troy wasn't like that popular jock everyone saw, and Gabriella was the only one who saw the real him.

**Girl playing it cool but she's ready**

**She loving the fact she's gifted**

**Everything that he do she gets lifted**

**Feels so wicked loving like oh**

Gabriella moved to the music with Troy. Her hips swayed gracefully side to side, as she danced mere inches away from Troy. Gabriella felt herself being spun, set into the air, and brushed against several times.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

Chad looked at Troy and Gabriella attempting to make out what the two were thinking. They're eyes were staring at each other. They didn't seem to notice that the whole class was watching their moves, the girls extremely jealous, and the guys stupidly wondering when the girls wanted to dance.

"What is with Troy..." Chad said as he looked carefully at his best friend.

He was showing personalities that Chad himself has never seen before. He seemed nice sometimes, and Troy could never tell why.

"I think Gabriella's nice is rubbing off onto him." Taylor said as she too observed the pair. "Troy seems different...I've kept my eye on those two for the past two years...something is up." Taylor said looking at Chad signaling his presence.

"We'll see..." Chad said turning his attention once again at Troy and Gabriella.

**Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

Troy calmly looked at Gabriella as he grabbed her carefully to position her body over his head and twist her.

Gabriella tried to calm down as she relaxed herself in Troy's hands.

Her heart wasn't calming down like she wanted it to, and Gabriella had a feeling that Troy noticed.

**He said girl you winning**

**She said boy where you been at (where you been)**

**Stop talkin' lets get with it**

**Just like that they**

Troy brought his hands above his head, Gabriella with him, as Troy lifted Gabriella carefully into the air.

Gabriella could recall Coach Bolton's word of advice from the last PE lesson.

"_But...class...if you try any of those lifts that that the pair did...be warned. Complete trust, is needed in that. Not only strength."_

Troy placed Gabriella back down as the two pressed up against each other, dancing silently.

Gabriella back away gently and spun in a circle. Her eyes gently lay on Troy's, as she decided to break the silence.

"Troy...I trust you...I do." Gabriella whispered faintly.

**He said your amazing**

**She said then why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'**

**Just like that they**

Troy looked at Gabriella. He heard her. He heard her crystal clear. Gabriella seemed like she was able to forgive Troy for everything he's done. Troy wasn't sure what to say.

He continued to twist and turn with Gabriella, in a much faster pace than before, right now he needed to savor the moment, before someone ruined it.

Chad was always the type to ruin moments, and Troy needed for this to last longer.

**One night with you**

**Boy just one night with you**

**All the things we could do**

**Everyday I think of**

**one night with you**

**No one else but us two**

**All our dreams would come true**

**If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)**

Gabriella knew she was forgiving Troy too easily, but she couldn't help herself. When you really care about someone, you intend to forgive them right?

Gabriella couldn't say this aloud...but she did care about Troy. Even though she wouldn't want to actually really admit it.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

A few more twist and turns, and Gabriella could feel the song slowly coming to an end. Her arms were situated into the air moving and tossing and turning, as her back was next to Troy's chest.

Troy stood behind Gabriella gripping her waists, and dancing to the music.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

The song slowly came to an end, and Troy turned Gabriella around rapidly so their eyes would meet.

Gabriella's eyes met with Troy's and could feel her stomach flip. "There's goes the TROY syndrome again..."

**Uh What You Waiting for**

Their faces were inches apart from each other, and Troy could hear Gabriella's breathing against his.

Troy decided to take the risk, as his lips closed the gap between the two. Troy's lips brushed very gently over Gabriella's, and he felt sparks.

**He said girl you winning**

**She said boy where you been at (where you been)**

**Stop talkin' lets get with it**

**Just like that they**

Gabriella was surprised at Troy's actions. "He's kissing me!" Gabriella thought suddenly afraid and happy at the same time.

Gabriella didn't know what to do, and pulled back from the kiss.

She looked up at Troy, noticing his confused look she was giving him.

"I'm so sorry Troy..." Gabriella whispered before backing towards the door, and running out of the gym.

**He said your amazing**

**She said then why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**Wat'cha doin' lets get to it**

**Just like that they**

The whole class stood mouth gaping. Troy Bolton...the Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez.

No one said anything until Chad decided to break the silence.

"Troy...why the hell did you do that for?!?!?!?!"

**Give it to me baby!**

Troy looked towards Chad and shook his head as he ran out of the gym doors. He had to find Gabriella.

**You're gonna like it (uh)**

**You're gonna want it (uh)**

**You're gonna like it (uh)**

**We don't need no more that he said she said**

**You're gonna like it (yeah)**

**You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)**

**You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)**

**We don't need no more that he said she said**

Disclaimer: The song previously used in this chapter was He Said She Said from Ashley Tisdale's Headstrong album. I don't own this song, so please be aware of this and don't try to sue me or anything! Always, schoolgirl 101


	20. Third Time's A Charm

Author's Note: I'm trying to get rid of this writer's block, and I probably should find a way to get rid of it before I write anything…but I love all of your reviews. It makes me want to write…and write…and write. Hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 20- Third Time's A Charm

Gabriella didn't know why she ran out of the gym. She just needed to get away. Gabriella wanted to run away from her problems, and she just thought running away from Troy would solve her problem at the moment.

Rumors. They would spread like wildfire, and Gabriella knew it. She didn't know what she could say, or what she should do.

Gabriella had never skipped class like this, and she just did. She also has never been the center of attention before. Ever. Only if it were some type of bullying or getting beaten up, getting kissed by the most popular guy in school was not considered getting beaten up.

Gabriella didn't know where she was going, she just kept on running, and she found herself reaching a door next to the science classrooms. Gabriella didn't care where she was going, and opened the door, letting herself walk up.

She was met by a lush garden looking habitat, it looked gorgeous. Almost gorgeous enough to distract Gabriella from what was actually happening in the real world.

Gabriella sighed once as she set herself down on the bench she saw, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Gabriella Montez...Geeky Gabriella...kissed someone. Or...well, got kissed by someone. Her first kiss. The kiss that Gabriella was waiting for so long to happen, and she got kissed from Troy.

Gabriella tried to think back to the kiss, she remembered Troy's lips gently on her, and Gabriella felt a warm feeling tingling her lips just thinking about it. It sure felt nice until she pulled away from it.

Gabriella felt immediately saddened. You only get kissed one time, and she ruined it for herself. She couldn't help but feel sad. She wanted her first kiss, like every girl's to be as perfect as it could be.

And having your first kiss in front of a large portion of your grade...not to mention Troy's dad...not so good.

A tear slipped down Gabriella's face. Everything was just a little to stressful for her right now, a little hard to take in all at once.

She jumped up when a noise sounded from her small hiding place. "I don't want to get my first detention today also..." Gabriella thought as she composed herself to see a detention slip passed onto her hand.

Instead, Gabriella met herself with a flash of blue eyes.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered softly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say and could feel her lips trembling slightly.

Troy's eyes searched Gabriella carefully not knowing whether he should be the one to speak first, or her.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said softly. "This is all my fault..."

"Hey...what?" Troy said as he sat next to Gabriella. "Nothing could be your fault. Hey...I kissed you."

Gabriella blushed. "The whole school will be talking, I'm so sorry Troy, rumors will spread so quickly, and I don't even know what I can say..." Gabriella said faintly.

"You're avoiding it Gabriella." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as her eyes looked into Troy's. "Avoiding what?"

"Avoiding the kiss." Troy whispered. "I shouldn't have done it, but I did anyway...and I want to know..."

"Want to know what?" Gabriella asked her cheeks pink.

"I wanted to know if you liked it." Troy admitted.

Troy could feel butterflies in his stomach. He had never been this nervous in front of a girl before. Troy guessed there was a first time for everything.

"Troy...I...we...we can't be together. The school, your friends, and everything. Nothing was in that kiss...I, I didn't feel any sparks." Gabriella said looking away.

Troy felt like a knife cut through his body. "I'm sorry Gabriella. I guess I managed to embarrass myself and you." Troy said softly. "God...I better just go." Troy said getting up.

"Troy!" Gabriella said as she grabbed onto Troy's wrist.

"Yeah..."

"We just come from two different worlds. And...it can never work out. Look at us. We were never really what anyone could consider to be friends...and we can never be considered lovers either. Just enemies Troy. Don't you see? We have a hundred people wanting us to fail, and it's just too much for me." Gabriella admitted.

"I'm not strong Troy. I'm weak. Too weak..."

"Gabriella, I never felt like this before. I want to talk to you...get to know you...I like being able to take care of someone...especially you. It seems I think about you so much..."

Gabriella blushed and looked away. "I can forgive you a million times Troy, but we'll just be where we started again. Not knowing what to do. I'm trying to be smart...but I don't know how to solve this problem."

"I can help you solve it Gabriella. We can solve it together. Two heads are better than one right?"

Gabriella bit her lip.

Troy looked towards Gabriella, and without thinking, he gently pressed his lips up against Gabriella. Troy needed to feel this feeling.

The sensation, the want, the need, of kissing Gabriella.

Troy pulled back a few seconds later. "Please tell me you felt something that time..." Troy pleaded.

"Troy...I..."

Troy's ocean blue eyes stared into Gabriella's carefully, a look of hope on his face.

"I don't think I felt..." Gabriella stumbled to grasp the words.

Troy moved not wanting the hear the rest as he slipped from Gabriella's grasp.

"Troy...I don't think I felt more than the third time." Gabriella said softly.

Troy turned towards Gabriella. "What third time?"

He was met by Gabriella's soft lips against his. She gently brushed her lips on Troy's, and moved her arms to rest against Troy's neck.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close. The two savored the moment before Gabriella pulled back.

"I really do like you Troy Bolton." Gabriella blushed.

Troy couldn't help but grin. "I really do like you too Gabriella Montez."

"So we do what now?" Gabriella said red in the face.

"Solve our problem right?" Troy grinned.

"Yeah..." Gabriella blushed.

"Whatever happens as long as we're together, it's cool right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "You promise?"

Troy grinned as his hands intertwined with Gabriella. He felt nice. He felt extremely good, and he liked that feeling.

"You know what this means right?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella said softly.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of your next-door neighbor."

Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed.

"I'd love that."


	21. Some Kind Of Joke

Author's Note: Like I said, writer's block, writer's block, writer's block. I always wanted to write a trailer, never thought it would happen in my story rather than the beginning. Think of it as a flashback of what has happened. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 21- Some Kind of Joke

Gabriella's eyes flashed down from Troy's gaze and looked down onto their twined hands.

She closed her eyes and went into deep thought softly hearing Troy breath softly in the background.

**Gabriella moves to Albuquerque her freshman year.**

"_The name's Troy. Don't bug me...geek. Now, just move out of the way."_

"_The name's Chad." Chad smiled brightly before pushing Gabriella back down onto the floor. "Better remember it too."_

**Facts become revealed.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Him. He's...he's...he's my neighbor. My next-door neighbor...I met my next-door neighbor, and I didn't even know it._

_I hate my next-door neighbor._

**Time passes by, but life doesn't slow down.**

"_I thought you were smart Montez. How do you do it? How do you seem to make yourself look more like crap every time I see you?" Troy laughed._

"_Want to run Montez?" Chad said pushing Gabriella into a locker._

**Just when you know what's coming, the outcome is just the opposite.**

"_My parents probably don't want me coming down shirtless...although I don't think you would mind..." Troy said wanting to see Gabriella blush again._

"_Hmmm...hope you weren't up thinking about me." Troy smirked._

_Troy looked Gabriella up and down before saying, "Looking good Montez."_

**Life becomes too unpredictable to tell.**

"_Can we just talk, Gabriella, as friends?"_

"_You were never my friend Troy." Gabriella said softly._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Friends don't make me feel this way." Gabriella said eyes swollen._

"_Gabriella...there's has to be a better solution. I can't just keep on bullying you. You're falling apart...I'm falling apart." Troy's eyes shone with hurt._

"_You don't have to worry about that Troy. I'm not falling apart..." Gabriella said softly._

"_What do you mean?" Troy asked._

"_Troy...I already fell apart."_

**You can control your mind, but not your heart.**

_Gabriella could feel Troy's arms flex against her body, and his chest against her back._

"_Warm Montez?" Troy said gently._

_Gabriella nodded the slightest bit. "Yeah…" she whispered softly._

_Troy's lips brushed very gently over Gabriella's, and he felt sparks._

_Troy Bolton...the Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez._

**Whoever said life was perfect...UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY.**

"_But...class...if you try any of those lifts that that the pair did...be warned. Complete trust, is needed in that. Not only strength."_

"_Do I trust him?"_

"_Do I trust her?"_

"_Never."_

"_Troy, answer me!" Gabriella screamed loudly._

"_Troy...why the hell did you do that for!"_

"_Damn it."_

* * *

The bell rang making Gabriella jump.

"You okay Gabriella?" Troy looked at Gabriella, whose eyes were shut tightly.

Gabriella opened her eyes and found herself staring at Troy. "Yeah..." she whispered quietly.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked cautiously. "You've been quiet for a while..." he said scratching the back of his neck as he stared at the spacious rooftop.

"We got class Troy...talk later?" she whispered softly.

"Sure." Troy flashed Gabriella a smile as he took her hand into his once again, and the two began heading down the rooftop stairs.

"Maybe it's not the time to show the world yet." she whispered softly.

"About what?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella held up their intertwined hands and Troy nodded slowly.

"I think everyone just needs time." he responded.

Gabriella nodded before slipping her hand from Troy's. "I'll be fine Troy...I just really need to get to class."

Troy shook his head in agreement before leaning down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "See you at lunch?"

"If you're lucky." Gabriella said managing to lighten the conversation as she slipped away quietly from Troy and away from the rooftop.

* * *

Once Gabriella was out of Troy's sight and a good couple of minutes away, Troy slowly exited off from the rooftop and met himself face to face with his supposed best friend.

"Where have you been Troy!" Chad said trying to lower his voice as best as he could. "You just ran out of the gym right after that geek ran out!"

"Quit calling her that Chad." Troy muttered as he decided to stop of back at the gym if he wanted to get his backpack.

"What is wrong with you Troy? Stop defending her. She's a geek...a loser...a freak, a nerd, a dork, a----"

"Just shut up already Chad. I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say about Gabriella. I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Drop the subject."

"Troy...man...I was just..."

"Save it for someone who cares." Troy said. "I don't need any of this right now. I just need...god...I don't even know what I need."

"I'll leave so you can 'cool' off or whatever man, but remember. You're the leader of this freakin' school cause you can make anyone do what you want. You can't be a leader and 'Mr. Nice Guy.' Keep that in mind." Chad said staring at his best friend as he walked away.

* * *

Gabriella frowned as she kept her eyes focused down on her school books as she traveled to her next class.

She could feel stares coming from all directions, and tried her best to ignore it.

She didn't know what she was doing. Gabriella knew that she had as much control as she could grasp within the past two years at East High. But what did she have now?

Nothing.

Gabriella was weak, and she knew it. She was weak to begin with, and it was killing her inside. The feelings she felt with Troy...those feelings could make her forget all the problems she had. 

But when her eyes opened, it was like waking up from a dream, and into a nightmare.

Gabriella turned the corner hearing different voices in the hallway.

"_That's her."_

"_Who?"_

"_That girl with the curly hair. I heard Troy Bolton kissed her."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Very serious. Jenah has PE with that girl, and Jenah went and texted me about it. He actually kissed her."_

"_Two reasonable explanations. One, it was a dare. Or two, he probably got paid from one of his basketball mates or something."_

"_Hmmm. I never thought about that. You're probably right. I mean...look at her."_

"_I know..."_

Gabriella managed to keep her eyes from turning red as she walked briskly away from the girls who were talking about her.

"They think it's just some type of joke..." Gabriella whispered softly. "Maybe...maybe it just is a joke."

Gabriella frowned and walked into her next class, Honors Physics.

* * *

Troy tried to hide the smile from his face as he walked into the East High cafeteria.

His day had gone by pretty smoothly. No one seemed to give him any looks about what had happened early that day in PE, Troy decided that it didn't make a big deal to anyone.

He was pretty glad no one came up to him about it, well except for Chad. Chad was...well he was just Chad.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he sat down at the jock's lunch table.

"_Hey Troy."_

"_Hey man."_

"_Captain."_

Troy took a bite of his turkey sandwich and looked up seeing eyes directed on him. He swallowed. "What's up?"

"_C'mon Troy. Tell us."_

"_Yeah, who put you up to it?"_

"What are you guys talking about?"

"_PE Troy. We want to know who dared you..."_

"_And how much money did you get for it..."_

"What!" Troy choked on his sandwich and coughed as he chugged down some water.

"_Yeah...you got some nerves Troy."_

"_She looks like a piece of bull. I'd do it for...twenty dollars. Ten if I was in a good mood."_

Troy looked at the guys and blinked. He wasn't sure what to say. "Well...um guys..."

"Um Troy..." a soft voice stood behind Troy.

"Yeah?" Troy said turning around meeting a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"Can we talk?"

"Um...yeah." Troy said quickly getting up and pulling her hand as they hurried out of the cafeteria.

Back up to the rooftop…again.


	22. I'm Sorry

Author's Note: There is something about this chapter that makes this one, one of my favorite to write. I loved writing this one from some odd reason. I tried to do my best for this one. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if you think an excerpt takes up a lot of writing, I love this excerpt. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 22- I'm Sorry

"So..." Troy said as he sat down on the green bench.

"So..." Gabriella said softly as she carefully sat down next to Troy.

"What's up Montez?" Troy joked.

"Everything's up Troy..."

"You okay?" Troy asked gently, while turning himself to look at Gabriella.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Gabriella managed to say faintly.

"Do what?"

"I mean be your friend Troy."

"Who said that I wanted you just be my friend?" Troy asked tenderly brushing his lips on Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella shivered, and attempted to maintain her heart beat. "Don't Troy."

"And why not Ms. Montez?" Troy murmured.

"Troy...please just stop." Gabriella replied voice quivering.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked sympathetically removing his lips from her and intertwining their hands together.

Troy managaed to smile softly. Their hands seemed to mend together just perfectly, just like his heart that beat flawlessly in tune with Gabriella's.

"I'll just come out and say it." Gabriella whispered, removing her hand from Troy's. "Troy..I like you. I really like you."

"Then, what's wrong with that Gabriella?" Troy asked, ocean blue eyes fixed solely on Gabriella.

"Everything is wrong with that Troy."

"I don't see anything wrong. You like me Gabriella...and, and I like you back." he managed to say with some confidence.

"This was never meant to happen. It was never meant to get this far. My emotions...our emotions." Gabriella said softly.

"I love our emotions." Troy defended.

"You don't know what you're talking about Troy..."

"Yes I do Gabriella. I love being with you all the time. It's wonderful, the best parts of the day." Troy breathed.

"You don't mean any of this Troy..." Gabriella said softly.

"I don't get what you're trying to say Gabriella..." Troy asked capturing his eyes with Gabriella.

"We were, and are, never meant to be Troy."

"What?"

"We were, and are, never meant to be Troy."

"And why is that?"

"Why is that? What do you mean why is that Troy?" Gabriella questioned, as her brown eyes seemed to blur from threatening tears.

"Because Gabriella, I like you, and you like me. It's that simple. It's really not that complicated." Troy said honestly.

"You don't see it. It's more complicated than you think it is. Like I said before, we have a hundred people wanting us to fail..." Gabriella said searching for the right words.

"Who cares what other people think!" Troy cried out.

"Troy...it's like...it's like..."

"Like what Gabriella?" Troy asked confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know..."

"It has to be like something." Troy replied. "You said so yourself." Troy said in ignorance.

"I'm not sure how to explain it Troy." Gabriella said biting her lip. "It's like..."

"Like what Gabriella?"

"Like...like Romeo and Juliet." she replied softly.

"That book we read in tenth grade?" Troy questioned.

"Yes, that book we read in tenth grade. You remember it don't you?"

"Um...well, not really. I was never really good at English." Troy replied sheepishly in a normal tone.

"You don't remember anything?" Gabriella asked in astonishment. Shakespeare was her favorite writer of all time.

"Well...it was a love story between the two...and they died...right?" Troy said trying to summarize the story.

"It was much more than that Troy."

"I guess...I mean---"

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage.

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Gabriella said from memory.

"Wow...you memorized all of that?" Troy asked disbelievingly. To him, the words were all just a bunch of crap.

"It means something Troy." Gabriella said softly. 

Troy looked carefully at Gabriella and blinked.

"Star-cross'd lovers, death-mark'd love." Gabriella replied slowly.

Troy looked at Gabriella carefully, but didn't quite get it. He didn't respond.

Gabriella sighed quietly. "Romeo and Juliet, they loved each other so much Troy, but they were doomed from the start, they had what was called a death marked love."

Troy was silent.

"And they were star crossed Troy, they're unlucky. They're an unlucky couple who's ending was death marked, they were doomed to die." Gabriella said quietly. 

"And why? Because they were never meant to be together. They came from two separate worlds Troy. Two separate worlds where one family hated the other. And when you think about...they're just like, they're just like us." Gabriella replied faintly.

Troy looked at Gabriella intently. "So this is where all this Romeo and Juliet talk is coming from..." he thought quietly to himself. 

"Gabriella...we're not like them..." Troy said softly. "They're nothing like us."

"But we are like them Troy. We are. You come from that world that I have always dreamed of being in. That world where you fit in, and just seem to belong. My world...you just become another person in the crowd of a million."

"Gabriella..."

"Don't try to tell me that everything will be all right, all these problems will just melt away...cause' they won't Troy. They won't go away." Gabriella mumbled.

"When I'm with you...I think I'm in some type of dream. And when I open my eyes, I'm in a nightmare. But then I figure out that my nightmare is really reality. I'm not like you Troy, and I never will be!" Gabriella said voice straining.

"I don't care if you're like me Gabriella. I like you for you. I like you for being yourself." Troy's voice hushed.

"I guess you're the only one."

Not able to hold it any longer, a few tears slipped from Gabriella's soft brown eyes.

"Gabriella, don't cry." Troy said softly.

"I got to go." Gabriella muffled as she got up from her seat.

Troy looked at Gabriella with such passion and gently moved his lips onto hers softly.

Gabriella shook her face from the brimming tears and tried to move away from Troy. 

Troy clutched Gabriella's wrist gently. "If you leave...I'll..."

"Let go Troy." Gabriella whispered.

Troy's eyes hooked into Gabriella's. They both saw the hurt and desperation that always seemed to be there. Troy slowly loosened his grip.

Gabriella was released from Troy's grip, and found herself slowly tumbling down the rooftop stairs, and back into the East High hallway.

Troy shook his head, and put his hands over his eyes.

Troy could barely hear a word as he closed his eyes and blanked everything out.

"I'm sorry."


	23. Acknowledgment

Author's Note: I was debating on the title of this chapter. I decided to just leave it to this one, it suits it a little I guess. And for those who keep on asking about my writer's block…it's sort of here, but not as much as before. I say 80-90 of it already left. Always, schoolgirl 101

New Oneshot I wrote, check it out if you want…it's called **Really Like**

* * *

Chapter 23- Acknowledgment

Gabriella mentally kicked herself for crying as she tumbled down the rooftop stairs.

She hate that she could never control her emotions, they just came, came too often that is.

She always wished that she could be like Troy. That she could have those stone-cold eyes that no one would be able to see. Gabriella wished that when she got kicked, slapped, or made fun of, that her eyes wouldn't show it.

She wished that her tears would never appear, and her eyes would never become swollen. She wished she could be like Troy for once.

But lately, Troy hadn't been showing those stone-cold eyes anymore. Lately...they've been something else.

Gabriella did her best to wipe her tear stained face, as she opened the door to enter the East High hallway. 

She didn't mean leaving Troy back up on the rooftop alone.

She didn't mean to make Troy hurt inside...or make show that emotion that people were dying to see.

She didn't really mean anything.

But Gabriella was sure that she had meant the words she said to Troy. Those words came from her heart. Gabriella finally opened up to Troy what she had been hiding for so long.

They were never meant to be, and they were never meant to have that happily ever after ending that any girl could ever dream of.

Gabriella grimaced in pain as she felt the tears come back from the corners of her eyes, and rapidly wiped them off before they could blur her vision any more.

"Well...well…well. Look who it is." a figure saying poking his finger into Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella gasped in shock and looked up. Great...Chad Danforth.

Chad looked down at the five-foot four-inch figure, and his eyes softened, barely. "Don't cry. I hate seeing girls cry," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Chad..." Gabriella said quietly as she tried to move out of his way.

"I mean...are you okay?" Chad asked quickly, and out of the slightest bit of concern.

Gabriella looked up into Chad's eyes, and nodded. "I will be."

Chad nodded. "Okay...I'll be seeing you later geek."

Gabriella nodded at her name. Geek. She didn't mind anymore, it would be weird if he started calling her Gabriella. She was just starting to get used to it from Troy.

Gabriella walked towards the library quietly, but turned around to face Chad. 

"Um...Chad..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Chad asked confused.

"For giving me another rain check."

Chad looked at Gabriella and shook his head, almost as if to hide the grin appearing on his face. "Whatever you say geek."

Gabriella nodded before running off to the library.

She knew that Taylor would be there...hopefully.

Gabriella felt like she had blanked the girls out since Troy had appeared in her life.

She knew that she needed a talk with the girls. A short one to say the most...but she needed one for sure.

She bit her lip as she opened the door to the library. She sighed in relief as she saw what she was looking for. They were all there...and they knew she needed them.

Gabriella felt herself become wrapped in a hug by Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"You all right Gabriella?" Taylor asked having an immediate concern for her best friend.

"Sort of..." she whispered back.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Kind of makes you glad that we have so may free periods today..." Kelsi joked.

Gabriella looked at Kelsi and nodded. She then turned her attention towards all of the girls. "You know I love you guys right?"

"We know."

* * *

Troy Bolton cursed himself over and over. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

It was Gabriella, but Troy didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to admit it to himself just yet.

"It's these damn hormones..." Troy muttered as his shoe scuffed the rooftop floor. "Great...now I sound like a freakin' girl. Next I'll be PMS'ing for all I care."

Troy didn't know what was wrong with him. He never had a problem hiding his emotions, until now. He was never vulnerable to anyone.

No one was able to find out that one thing that made Troy Bolton tick.

No one wanted to find out what that one thing was.

When Troy thought about it, he never could think of anything that made him vulnerable. He never could find out that weakness he had. "Maybe it's going left at basketball," he muttered to himself.

Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he did have feelings.

Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he did have a weakness.

Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he loved Gabriella.

* * *

"So you guys saw it right?" Gabriella asked quietly. "You saw him...you know...kiss me..."

The girls nodded.

"Well...it was my first kiss..." Gabriella admitted quietly.

"I'm going to kill Troy!" Sharpay said getting up. "How dare he ruin such a special moment!" Sharpay replied angrily as she slipped off her red high heels.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she pulled Sharpay back down. "Sharpay...we're in a library...we don't want to be kicked out..."

"Sorry..." Sharpay muttered as she tapped her pink nails on the table.

"And besides..." Gabriella said in a whisper. "I kind of liked it."

The girls looked at Gabriella and gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean...it was nice…it was a nice feeling..." Gabriella said softly. "And...um, I think I'm falling for Troy..."

The girls were silent.

"Lust or love?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked turning towards Sharpay.

"Lust or love?" Sharpay said slowly.

A minute had passed.

Two minutes had passed.

Three minutes had passed.

"Why can't I just say it?" Gabriella thought to herself clearly confused.

She knew the answer within a second...she just couldn't bring herself to admit it to her friends.

"Love." she murmured quietly.

* * *

Troy felt like screaming, but decided against it. If he did, he would sound like one of those stupid blondes he made out with. Troy shook his head as he stood up.

He wanted to get away from this rooftop.

He loved being here at the beginning of the day, but now, he hated it.

Troy felt pure hate being on the rooftop, and he didn't like it.

Staggering down the stairs, he opened the door and walked into the East High hallway.

He was only meters away from the door when Chad spotted him.

"Troy...what's up with you?" Chad asked. "You walked out on lunch...and...ahh...I don't know man...you're not yourself."

"I've always been myself Chad." Troy said not admitting he got turned down for the first time in his life.

"You haven't been acting like yourself captain." Chad said. "We're brothers. Since preschool in fact. I'm not stupid."

"I'm fine Chad." Troy said. "See any...see any cheerleaders round?" he asked.

Chad looked at Troy with disbelief. "No...I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I feel tense." Troy replied. "And stressed."

"I thought you said you were fine..." Chad said slowly.

"I am fine Chad. Forget what I said before." Troy replied shaking his head. "How about we shoot hoops or something?" he asked trying to get Chad off of his nerves.

Chad looked at Troy cautiously. "Okay Troy...whatever."

"I'm not going left though..." Troy muttered.

"What?" Chad asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not going left." 


	24. Losing and Risks

Author's Note: Sorry, it's a kind of short chapter, but I kind of like this one. It's nice. And gives you ideas on what's going to happen in the next chapter. ;) Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Oh, and if you didn't get, "I'm not going left."

_He never could find out that weakness he had. "Maybe it's going left at basketball," he muttered to himself._

_Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he did have feelings._

_Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he did have a weakness._

_Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he loved Gabriella._

I'm just explaining the fact how Troy doesn't want to admit his true weakness…which of course...is Gabriella.

* * *

Chapter 24- Losing and Risks

Troy shook his head as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

He wasn't playing too hard, and he had no idea why he was sweating.

Chad looked at his friend closely before passing the orange figure they played with every day. "Focus Troy."

Troy nodded and caught the ball. He bounced it a few times before aiming it towards the net.

It didn't even hit the rim.

Troy scratched the back of his neck and stared solely ahead, his vision blurring.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Just her, and only her. His vision was blurring at the thought, but Troy couldn't help himself. She was just too, addictive.

That's an S man...H O R S..." Chad said as he picked up the ball and passed it over to his captain. "One more, you spell HORSE, you lose."

"I know Chad." Troy replied shoving the ball back at Chad, aiming it right into his gut. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were stupid." Chad said as he threw the orange basketball in the bleachers, and rubbed his stomach gently. Troy hit him hard.

"Well, you sounded like you were." Troy muttered. "C'mon...I came here to play basketball...not have some pep talk."

"God...I know that Troy," Chad said.

"Then why the hell did you throw the ball in the bleachers?"

Chad didn't answer as he walked towards the bleachers to grab the basketball.

He carefully ran back to Troy and stood half court. "I'm gonna shoot it here." Chad said.

Troy laughed.

"Are you crazy man? You can't even hit the backboard." Troy said.

"I know...but you can. You can hit it every single time, and if you can't, something is wrong." Chad replied.

Chad took the basketball in his hand and bounced it several times. He closed his eyes tightly and forced the ball as far as it could go.

Troy looked at Chad perplexed. Troy wondered why he was even closing his eyes.

Chad opened his eyes and watching the ball, and smiled.

Troy looked back at Chad, eyebrows raised, wondering what Chad was going to say.

"At least it hit the backboard,"

"You got a H O R." Troy said.

"So?" Chad asked.

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad passed him the basketball.

He took a breath, aimed carefully, and slowly tossed it.

Troy watched the ball as it began to sail towards in mid air. He swore he could see the past events flash through his eyes, and waited. Waited to see what was going to happen.

"E." Chad said quietly. "You lose."

Troy groaned and fell to the floor softly. Why did he have to lose everything?

* * *

"Gabriella...then what are you doing?" Taylor asked staring carefully at Gabriella.

Gabriella, whose head stood gazing at the torn pages of a library book, looked up and met Taylor's eyes. "What do you mean what am I doing Tay?"

"We love you Gabi, and we know you're not dumb..." Kelsi remarked softly.

"You know what we're talking about." Sharpay added.

"Guys..." Gabriella whispered softly.

"Admit it." Taylor said firmly.

"I can't."

"Gabi, we've known you long enough, you have the confidence." Taylor replied.

"I can't love him..." Gabriella murmured.

"And why not?"

"We come from two separate worlds...and it's just too much for me to handle..."

"And..." Sharpay asked.

"And...and...everyone is rooting for us to fail; I don't belong with Troy either. He's well, he's sought-after...cool. And I'm, I'm not..." she whispered faintly.

"Since when has being cool been a problem for you?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella...you were always the one who seemed to have it all together..." Taylor said. "You were always the most cheerful, the one who smiled the most, and you had the most positive attitude."

"And if looks counted, you definitely are the prettiest." Sharpay smiled. "With the sweetest personality..."

"Guys...I'm not," Gabriella spoke faintly.

"But you are Gabriella. You're sweet,"

"And you're talented,"

"And you're cool."

"Thanks," she whispered softly before looking down at the frayed book. "But,"

"But what?"

"I'm also scared."

"Why are you scared Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Because, I want to give Troy my heart, and…and, he wants to give me his. I like him a lot. Yet," Gabriella took in a breath.

"What if they both end up breaking?"

"They won't." Kelsi said determined.

"And how do you know that?" Gabriella mumbled.

"If he loves you Gabriella, and you love him too, what makes you think your hearts will break?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm nothing special, guys. Troy, he can choose any girl in our entire school, and if...when, he finds someone better, my heart will be broken. And maybe his heart will get broken too in the process." Gabriella said quietly.

"Troy could choose any girl in the school..." Kelsi said.

"But he chose you." Taylor smiled. "And if you want him Gabriella...if you feel yourself thinking about him all the time,"

"More than you actually should." Sharpay grinned.

"Then you have to..." Kelsi smiled softly.

"Take the risk," the three girls whispered.

She bit her lip and her eyes cast downward.

"And the outcome will be even better." Taylor smiled.

Gabriella looked at the girls intently, her eyes falling back on the torn pages of the library book.

It looked like the book had been tampered with. More than tampered with. Several of the pages were gone, and parts in the book were ripped out.

She fingered the tattered pages and stared at the contents in the book.

"Guys...whose book is this?" Gabriella asked softly.

"East High's." Kelsi replied.

"Then why are the last few pages missing?" Gabriella questioned.

Gabriella looked at the book attentively, and fingered the cover. "_Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare." she whispered weakly.

"Well," Taylor spoke looking straight at Gabriella.

"Every book deserves a happy ending." Sharpay grinned holding up the torn pages in her hand.

"How do they know?" Gabriella thought as she stared at the book.

"Don't just sit there." Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded, and got up. She started running. Running where? To find him.


	25. That Special

Author's Note: I got inspiration in this chapter guys. Don't know where I got it from. Is my writing flair back? Yes...or no? And...when I thought about all the faithful reviewers, I got an idea. Long chapter. Well...longer than most of them. Enjoy. Oh yeah…writer's block…GONE! :D Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 25- That Special

Gabriella frowned as she turned the corner. It was getting harder to find Troy. She checked the main hallway, out front near the East High lawn, the rooftop, the cafeteria, the auditorium, and even...yes she looked there. The science and math classrooms.

She wondered where Troy was...badly. She made a mistake. And she wasn't planning on making another one.

But, she couldn't find Troy to tell him. She looked everywhere, every single place she could think of. And the gym? Several times. Seven times to be exact. Seven times Gabriella checked the gym. Most people knew Troy spent almost all of his free time at school in the gym. And, Gabriella couldn't find him in there.

Troy even made out in the gym for god's sake! Why wasn't he in there?

Aggravated, Gabriella slumped down and leaned against a nearby locker. She had just given up hope of finding Troy.

Life.

If anyone told you it life was perfect, they were wrong. Very wrong. Or, they were just being sarcastic. Gabriella knew one thing. Life was far from perfect.

"Gabriella," a voice said interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she looked up quickly.

Gabriella immediately blushed when she looked up at the figure.

It was Chad. Chad Danforth.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Chad asked staring at Gabriella cautiously.

"Um," Gabriella said biting her lip. "I don't know," she whispered softly.

Gabriella was confused. Here was Chad. Chad Danforth. Best friend of Troy Bolton. Talking to Gabriella. Talking to Gabriella normally. There was no threatening voice or harsh words; the words were polite, maybe even civil.

Gabriella also knew that Chad would never call her Gabriella. But...he just did.

Gabriella looked at Chad anxiously wondering what he was going to say next. But he didn't say anything. Chad stood hovered over Gabriella, gazing attentively.

"Oh...is this your locker?" Gabriella blurted as she immediately got up, feeling the color on her cheeks flush.

"Actually...it isn't."

Gabriella nodded and looked down. She felt self-conscious of herself as she looked at Chad. His face was unreadable, except for his brown eyes. They seemed to look uneasy, troubled, and disturbed.

"Are you all right Chad?" Gabriella asked concerned. Even though she was troubled about finding Troy, she always had room to help a friend...well, a classmate.

Chad didn't seem to answer, as his forehead furrowed, and Chad wrinkled his nose. "Okay, um look." Chad said in an undertone.

Gabriella stared at Chad and nodded.

"See, Troy, I've known him all of my life." Chad said as he stared at Gabriella intently, almost as if it were a glare.

Gabriella seemed petrified, and managed to nod her head.

"And for the past days, well since, I don't know. Troy, he started to act strange. Like he'd be mad one day, happy another, a crackpot one day...you get the point." Chad said as he gawked at Gabriella, his face coming closer towards hers.

Gabriella seemed alarmed, and backed into a locker and looked at Chad, afraid to even breathe.

"And Gabriella. Most people, they take me as stupid. But the thing is...I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I'm not really stupid at all." Chad exclaimed as he frowned at Gabriella.

"Um...I know you're not stupid Chad," Gabriella said her voice shivered quietly.

"Yeah well, I put two and two together. And I know why Troy's been acting strange lately." Chad said blankly.

Gabriella looked at Chad her eyes widening, "Why?" she whispered as she bit her lip.

"Well, because his dog died and he doesn't want anyone to know about it." Chad said exasperated.

Gabriella looked at Chad and breathed a small sigh of relief quietly.

"I'm not stupid." Chad said taking a step closer to Gabriella, almost as if Chad was going to hit her.

Maybe Gabriella would receive her raincheck now.

"I know he's ticked off because of you." Chad said slowly. Gabriella could swear she saw Chad scowl at her threateningly. "You...Gabriella Montez. And if I knew your middle name, I'd say that too."

"Anne." Gabriella's voice trembled. "My middle name is Anne."

"Well, Gabriella Anne Montez," Chad said as he took his hands and put it on Gabriella's shoulders.

Chad pushed his hands forward, and Gabriella's shoulders hit the locker with a soft thump.

Gabriella closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I didn't mean anything Chad, I'm sorry." she whispered quietly.

"Well sorry isn't going to make anything better." Chad frowned staring at the scared Gabriella.

Chad leaned closer to Gabriella his mouth coming into close contact with her ear.

Gabriella trembled.

"Locker room." Chad said in a low voice.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Chad. "What?" she looked at Chad puzzled.

"I said locker room." Chad repeated staring into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. "Sorry isn't going to make anything better. You better fix it." Chad said. "Locker room." Chad said.

Gabriella blinked. She was confused at Chad's words, and when she opened her eyes again, Chad was gone.

Gabriella shook her head.

"I guess I'm going to the locker room," she whispered terror-stricken.

* * *

Gabriella could feel her heart beating as she stared at the red door in white lettering: Men's Locker Room.

From what Chad said, Gabriella was sure Troy was in there. She had to fix the problem, but she wasn't going to be going in there on her life.

"Maybe I'll just wait for him outside here." Gabriella thought cautiously. "Out of all the places I look, and need to find him...he has to be in here." Gabriella said softly.

Gabriella glanced at the door with dislike. She wasn't going to go in there...she just wasn't.

* * *

Gabriella cried out almost in a plea for the door to open. She had been waiting for about ten minutes, and still no sign of Troy. She was almost losing hope of him coming out.

"_Well sorry isn't going to make anything better."_

_You better fix it."_

"_Locker room."_

Gabriella groaned in response. She knew if she was going to fix it, she had to go in there.

Gabriella could feel her face go pale as she looked at the words Locker Room on the door. She just couldn't bring herself to go in there.

It was against every kind of law Gabriella set up for herself. (1) Never make yourself do something you don't want to do, (2) Confidence, (3) Boy territory...is a big fat NO, and (4) Trust your feminine instinct...it's usually the smarter one.

"Is Troy really worth it?" Gabriella asked herself as she bit her lip again. Gabriella closed her eyes and pushed the door open.

* * *

She couldn't here any noises when she walked in, and found herself crashing into a mirror as she walked forward.

Gabriella rubbed her head. She couldn't close her eyes the whole time, she just needed to find Troy, talk to him, apologize to him, make up with him, make sure everything was all right between them, and then leave as fast as she could.

Gabriella had no idea how long that would take; it was a lot of things she had to cover before she could leave.

Gabriella decided to squint her eyes as she turned a corner.

"Oh god, the showers..." Gabriella whispered as she tried to tighten her eyes shut, with a little a view left so she wouldn't crash into anything again.

Gabriella was glad that no one was in the showers, or else that would have been so embarrassing. Gabriella could feel herself blush at the thought.

She turned another corner, and came face to face with the men's lockers.

"God!" a voice yelled at the sight of the brunette.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Gabriella squeaked as she closed her eyes tightly. She attempted to turn around, but crashed into a wall, and tripped onto the floor. Gabriella whimpered in pain.

"Gabriella...are you all right?" a voice said as he grabbed hold onto her small hands and pulled her up softly.

Gabriella nodded her face not a shade of pink anymore, but a deep shade of red. "I better go...I'm so sorry," she mumbled turning around, but crashing into the same wall again.

She tripped, and instead of feeling the hard concrete floor, she fell into a pair of soft arms. Gabriella closed her eyes shut hoping to get out of the locker room. That was the worst idea she ever had. She should have trusted her feminine instincts and waited outside.

"You can open your eyes now," the voice said.

Gabriella opened her eyes cautiously and found, that she was staring into a pair of baby blue eyes. "Troy," she breathed.

Troy laughed quietly. "Did you take the wrong turn Gabriella? Many wrong turns?"

Gabriella hung her head low in shame. "Maybe," she whispered.

Gabriella focused her eyes back on Troy, as her eyes seemed to widen. Troy was wet, he seemed to just come out of the shower, and a towel was wrapped around his waist. Gabriella could see drops of water on his chest, and blushed deeply.

She looked away, and stared carefully at the red and white wall she seemed to crash into...twice.

Troy seemed to sense Gabriella's tensed body, and chuckled to himself. "Well Ms. Montez, I caught you out of the shower before, and now, I'm just returning the favor." Troy grinned.

If it meant saying something stupid to Gabriella, he'd say anything. Just to be with her, just to talk to her.

Gabriella turned red, if that was even possible anymore and switched her eyes to stare into Troy's. She was silent as she stared quietly at him.

"You okay Gabriella?" Troy asked as he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her over to sit next to him on a nearby bench.

"Troy," she said as she inhaled a gulp of hair.

"Yeah?" Troy asked as he tucked back a lone strand of hair in her face.

"I need to talk to you..." she said quietly.

"Well, I'm guessing you need to. You came all this way." Troy joked.

"I need to tell you..." she breathed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Troy's eyes turned a different shade of blue as he stared at Gabriella. "What about everything you said before?" Troy said coldly. "About us not meant to be with each other?"

"I know. I know." she said softly. "I said all those things because, well I was afraid Troy."

"When does Gabriella Montez get afraid?" Troy said boldly.

"She's always afraid." Gabriella said. "This, this isn't some kind of decathlon competition, where I'm confident Troy. This isn't some kind of homework assignment where I know the answer. Where there's only one answer that can solve the problem."

"Then what is this Gabriella?" Troy snapped. "This is real life, and I'm hurt. Troy Bolton never gets hurt. Troy Bolton never shows his emotions. And he did. I never thought I would see the day when something this important, when you, mean so much to me," he said faintly.

Troy couldn't look at Gabriella and turned her head.

"I was...afraid of loving you Troy." she said quietly.

Troy snapped his head back towards Gabriella.

"And, so I said all of those things. I'm just afraid. I'm still afraid." she said quietly.

Troy looked at Gabriella gently, reached up, and brushed his hand against her cheek.

Gabriella quivered.

"But lately, I've been talking with the girls," she said.

"I just realized something though." Gabriella said softly.

Troy moved his hand away from Gabriela and watched her intently. "And what's that?" he said softly.

"That if I like you, and you like me, then it doesn't matter what anyone says." Gabriella managed to say.

"And..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"If I want something badly, I need to, I need to take the risk." Gabriella said hopefully.

Troy looked at Gabriella wanting to make sure he was getting the right idea. He couldn't help feeling the slightest bit angry, but it was Gabriella. And Gabriella, she made his world go round.

"And, I really want this badly Troy." Gabriella said certain. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle just a little as she looked at Troy for his reaction.

Troy's mouth curled up into a smile, as his face broke into a grin. "You don't know how happy you make me." Troy grinned as he looked at Gabriella.

He couldn't help himself. How could he stay angry at her? God, he loved her.

Gabriella smiled brightly. "How happy?" she blushed.

"Like a child who just got a puppy for Christmas." Troy grinned. "This happy." he said spreading his arms wide open.

"Wow." Gabriella giggled softly.

"I know." Troy winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down and blushed.

"I forgive you." Troy smiled as he brought her face up to look at him.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered.

"I'd forgive you if you broke my heart." Troy whispered looking at Gabriella. "I'd forgive you for anything Gabriella. I care about you that much," he said sincerely.

Gabriella felt her eyes get teary. "I'm really sorry Troy, please remember that."

"Forget about it Gabriella." Troy said. "That's all in the past, we're in the present now. And we're moving onto the future."

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. She leaned close to him and hugged him, pulling back after a few seconds.

Her smile was sincere looking into Troy Bolton's. She loved him, a lot.

"I wanted to ask you something though..." Troy said.

"Anything." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Well," Troy said scratching the back of his neck. "I want to do this now, or maybe I won't ever get the chance to do so. Will you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and blushed her eyes twinkling. "More than anything Troy."

They both broke out into smiles as their lips softly touched together. Troy seemed to be floating as he kissed the one girl his heart truly desired. He pulled away when he felt that Gabriella had started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked looking at a pink-faced Gabriella.

"You're my first boyfriend." Gabriella seemed to say without blushing too much.

"And why is that funny?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile on his face.

"Because...I never thought a guy would like me. Much less ask me out. But it happened." Gabriella smiled brightly. "Thank you Troy."

"Anything for you Ms. Montez." Troy smiled as his lips brushed Gabriella's once again.

"And..." she replied genuinely. "I'll always remember this special moment. The first guy I really liked, who liked me back, asked me out...in a locker room." Gabriella grinned.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed.

"You're that special."


	26. Bonds

Author's Note: This chapter, is well, it's a good way to describe feeling towards each other I guess. It works for me, hopefully it works for you. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 26- Bonds

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled brightly. She couldn't believe that she...Gabriella Montez, captured Troy Bolton's heart.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked Gabriella staring deeply into her eyes.

"Nothing," Gabriella blushed shyly.

Troy grinned. "If you say so," he smiled. "Hey, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Gabriella asked looking towards Troy.

"How did you know I was in the locker room?" Troy questioned.

"Oh," Gabriella nodded. "Chad," she said softly.

Troy stared at Gabriella, a confused look on his face. "Chad?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Chad? My best friend Chad?"

"Yeah. He said you were in here." Gabriella said softly. "I don't know why, I was wondering why he told me...I mean, he doesn't exactly, well, like me," she replied.

Troy looked dazed, and a moment later, focused himself back on Gabriella. "I'm not sure what's up with Chad," Troy said thoughtfully. "But, I'm going to find out what's up," Troy said getting up from the bench.

Gabriella nodded.

"You're not going to stay here are you?" Troy asked as he extended his hand towards Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed, and shook her head, grabbing onto Troy's hand.

"Great," Troy said and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay. It's after school, I finished taking a 45-minute nap, and now I'm hungry. Where am I?" Troy mumbled to himself.

Gabriella looked at Troy suspiciously overhearing him. "What are you talking about Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "I'm just wondering where Chad is. I mean, he has some boring class; he told me he sleeps all the time. And you know Chad...he's always hungry," Troy grinned. "Where do you think he is right now?" Troy asked.

"I'm not so sure," Gabriella replied. "Does he stay after school?"

Troy thought carefully. "Not so much, I mean, only if he has detention," he said shaking his head. "And he doesn't have today."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Whenever Chad has detention, well, umm...never mind," Troy grinned.

"What?"

"Well, whenever he has detention, he seems to eat hot dogs all the time." Troy laughed.

"Seriously?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah." Troy laughed. "Instead of holding a basketball in his hand, he has like a hot dog."

Gabriella giggled. She tried to think back to the last time Chad had a hot dog in his hand.

**Flashback: Three Days Ago**

Gabriella searched through the East High cafeteria for Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. She had brought a sandwich with her from home, and bought a carton of milk, but couldn't seem to find her friends.

She turned her gaze towards the other end of the cafeteria, and found herself staring at Chad Danforth.

"Um...sorry Chad." Gabriella said as she stepped a foot back from Chad.

Chad looked at Gabriella and glared. "Thus getway frome heek." Chad said assertively, as he chewed on a hot dog with ketchup.

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked slightly puzzled.

Chad swallowed. "Just get away from me geek."

Gabriella nodded as she picked up her pace away from Chad.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Chad chewing two hot dogs at the same time, one in each hand.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. Chad was always, interesting.

"Oh, hey Kels!" Gabriella waved her hand as she spotted her friend.

**End of Flashback**

"I remember now," Gabriella smiled.

"What?" Troy grinned.

"Chad. And hot dog."

Troy nodded. "You're guessing that Chad probably isn't here then?"

Gabriella nodded. "From what you're saying, I think so."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to him after school," Troy said. "What do you want to do now Ms. Montez?" Troy smiled as he looked down at their intertwined fingers.

Gabriella smiled softly. "Well, I don't know, maybe we coul-"

"Troy!" a figure popped out from the East High hallway and beamed brightly at Troy.

Gabriella bit her lip watching the figure come closer.

"I'll get her to leave Gabriella. Go over to my car, I'll meet you there." Troy said gently.

Gabriella nodded. "Okay." she whispered softly as she slipped her hand from Troy's grip and walked out of East High doors.

* * *

"Hey Troy," a random red head with short pixie hair said, as she came up to Troy.

"Um...hey," Troy said slowly.

"So, what were you doing with that geeky girl?" she said placing a hand on Troy's shoulder, and running her hand to squeeze his bicep.

Troy backed away slowly. "You see...um-"

"Amber." she grinned.

"Right. Amber. You see...well-"

"Yeah?" she said batting her eyelashes at Troy.

"Well, I don't think I have time to talk right now," Troy said cautiously, darting his eyes at the hallway and back towards Amber.

"Well, Troy," she said placing her hands on his shoulders bringing him closer. "We don't have to talk," she whispered softly in his ear.

Troy blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Listen, well, I got to go." he said taking a step back from Amber.

"Troy, I just got here," she pouted. "We can have a lot of fun." she smiled. "We always did."

Troy shuddered. "I think I'll have to pass on that...um-"

"Amber." she said piercing his ear.

"Yeah." Troy said as he began to walk away. "Bye, err, Amber."

"But Troy," she yelled across the hallway as she started to run towards him with her heels.

Troy shook his head as he pushed the door to let him out to the East High lawn.

"Why is it raining kind of hard?" Troy muttered as he looked into the sky. True enough, the clouds were a deep shade of gray, and covered the sky like a deep blanket.

Getting a distance far from Amber, Troy began to run to his car. Hopefully, Gabriella would already be there. Troy wiped off the wet water splashing his face, and ran faster towards his car.

* * *

Gabriella shivered and messed with the wet strands of hair sticking to her face. When she had gotten to Troy's car, the sky was cloudy, and then all of a sudden, BAM! Rain.

Gabriella sighed; she figured it was a cloudburst. The rain would let up in a couple of minutes or so. Gabriella wondered how long she was standing out in the rain. Five minutes, or ten? She groaned softly and wrapped her hands around her arms.

"Gabriella!" a voice shouted from across the East High parking lot.

Gabriella squinted her eyes, and realized it was Troy. She shook her hand in gentle wave, and watched Troy's body get closer towards her.

"I'm so sorry." Troy said as he unlocked his car. "I didn't know that it was raining or else I wouldn't have told you to go-"

"It's fine Troy," Gabriella said softly as she opened the front seat to his car and jumped in.

"Really, Gabriella. You're all wet, and cold." Troy said softly.

"It's all right Troy. I'm fine." Gabriella repeated.

"No. It's not Gabriella. Here," Troy said as he reached into the backseat of his car and pulled out his discarded jacket. "Wear this."

Gabriella smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Troy smiled. "You want to come over? I'll take you back home."

Gabriella laughed. "Sure Troy. And I can walk after. We live next-door."

Troy grinned. "Just thought I would ask."

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she pulled on her seatbelt in Troy's car. She watched him intently as he started his car, and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"So who was that girl?" Gabriella asked trying to start a conversation.

Troy's car screeched to a sudden stop, making Gabriella jump. "Huh?" he asked.

"Um, that girl." Gabriella said softly. "Back in the hallway."

Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded. "That was er- that was Amber."

"Oh." Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah," Troy said as he began his driving once again.

Gabriella wondered why Troy wasn't saying anything to her. She trusted him, she already knew that, but…she always had a doubt. I mean, he was Troy Bolton. And Troy, he could get anything he wanted.

Troy noticed Gabriella's silence, trying to focus his eyes on the road. "Nothing happened Gabriella," he said, hoping it would make her feel better.

Gabriella turned her head to face Troy. "I know Troy. You didn't have to tell me, I mean, I wasn't asking."

Troy sighed. "You seemed like you were asking about it."

"I wasn't Troy. It's fine." Gabriella said.

Troy groaned as he pulled off to the side of the street. "Gabriella, nothing happened, alright?"

"I know Troy. Nothing happened. I told you, I was fine." Gabriella said hesitantly.

Troy shook his head. "You're not fine Gabriella. I can tell. I assure you nothing happened. Amber came up to me, and I pulled her off. I left her over there Gabriella."

"I know Troy. You told me that. I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about," Gabriella replied as she bit her lip.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I should have just left with you in the first place." Troy said regretfully.

"Troy, how many times do I have to tell you I'm okay with it?" Gabriella asked. "It's okay, it's fine, I'm cool," she said softly.

"You just don't sound fine." Troy said. "You sound doubtful, that's all."

"Troy," Gabriella said softly putting her hand softly on his. "I trust you. I do. And you trust me too right?"

Troy nodded.

"Then why are we fighting over this?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Troy admitted.

"Are we still fighting?" Gabriella interrogated shyly.

"No." Troy whispered.

"Good." Gabriella smiled as she leaned towards Troy to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Troy stared at Gabriella and smiled. He grinned stupidly.

Gabriella's eyes twinkled and hugged Troy's jacket as he started the car once again. It would be hard getting through this, but they had each other, and as of right now, each other, and that was all they needed.

Troy tried to concentrate himself on the road as he drove home. He didn't mean to have girls throw themselves at him, they just did. Troy hoped he wouldn't have any more run ins with, well, with anyone who wanted to destroy their beginning relationship. Troy would just have to try his best to stop it. It would be hard, but he was fully committed to Gabriella.

They had a bond that could hold them together. Through thick and thin, right?


	27. Bolton Strikes Again

Author's Note: You have all been waiting for that Troyella fluff. Well you got a whole chapter of it, and it's the classic kind of fluff. I tried to spice it up, just a tab, but it's basically a copy of original fluffiness. Always, schoolgirl 101

P.S. I was kind of disappointed in the amount of reviews for the last chapter...was it really bad, or what? And if you have the time, I posted a new oneshot called **The Anniversary Gift**. It's sweet, I enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter 27- Bolton Strikes Again

Troy parked his car in the driveway and took the key out of the engine. Getting out of his car, he walked around to the other side to let Gabriella out.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Anything for you," Troy smiled back.

Troy began to walk slowly up the driveway, with Gabriella following in suit. "So, what do you want to do now?" Troy asked as he rummaged his hand in his pocket to find the house key.

"Um, I don't know. You can choose," Gabriella said.

"Well," Troy said as he opened the door to his house.

Gabriella's stomach grumbled lightly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "How about we grab something to eat?"

Gabriella blushed and nodded.

"Come here Ms. Montez," Troy commanded as he wrapped Gabriella in a hug and pulled her inside.

Gabriella giggled softly as she walked into the Bolton's house hugging Troy.

Troy used his foot to kick the door closed, gently letting Gabriella out of his grip, and took the lead into the kitchen.

He walked over slowly, and opened the refrigerator to peer inside.

"Let's see," Troy said as he looked intently at the food. "We have bread and all that stuff to make some sandwiches, we always have great condiments. Leftover sushi from last night; got some salsa for tortilla chips, and a tray of fruit." Troy said as he closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer.

"Ice cream but of course, some frozen burritos, pizza, frozen waffles..." Troy said closing the freezer.

Gabriella sat on the kitchen stool and stared at Troy, a soft smile appearing on her face as Troy walked over to the cupboard.

"Chips, and lots of them." Troy grinned. "Cookies, pretzels, a few candy bars, nuts, fruit chews, crackers, and yeah," Troy said as his blue eyes met Gabriella's. "So, what will it be?" he smiled.

"Umm," Gabriella said biting her lip. "I don't care Troy, you can choose," she smiled shyly.

Troy laughed. "A little bit of everything then?" he said as he grabbed a bunch of things from the cupboard.

Gabriella laughed. "Earth to Troy! I'm not Chad or your lunkhead basketball friends!"

"I know you're not Chad." he smirked. "But, lunkhead basketball friends?"

Gabriella blushed. "Taylor calls you guys that," she said softly.

"You mean I'm a lunkhead too?" Troy grinned as his hands expertly reached Gabriella's sides of her body.

Gabriella looked down at Troy's hands and shook her head violently. "You're not a lunkhead Troy," she said a smile creeping on her face.

"Really?" Troy's bright eyes twinkled.

Gabriella smiled. "Of course. I mean, your, your..."

She seemed to be at a lost of words.

"I'm your boyfriend?"

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy gently. "Yeah. You're my boyfriend," she said happily squeezing his hand lightly.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Troy smiled. "And your boyfriend, really wants to know what you want to eat."

Gabriella thought carefully. "I guess I'll have some pretzels," she smiled as she grabbed a bag of pretzels off of the kitchen counter.

Troy looked at Gabriella questioningly. "Out of all the wonderful food there is to possibly eat, you choose pretzels?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm a simple kind of girl," she said hopping off the kitchen stool as she opened the bag of pretzels. "I don't need much to make me happy."

Troy nodded. He was a little bit confounded with Gabriella's answer. "Are you sure you don't want anything to go with those pretzels Gabriella?"

Troy walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door, and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Chocolate syrup?" he questioned.

Gabriella made a face. "Who eats pretzels with chocolate syrup?"

Troy grinned. "I don't know. But they do make chocolate covered pretzels."

Gabriella laughed. "I think I'll pass on the syrup." she said, and happily munched on her salted pretzel.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, chocolate syrup tastes so good." he said as he opened the bottle.

Troy squeezed a drop onto his finger and licked it. "Yum," he smiled.

Gabriella giggled. "It's that good?"

Troy nodded lightheartedly. "It's that good."

"Let me try some then," Gabriella smiled as she opened up the palm of her hand towards Troy.

Troy nodded and walked over to Gabriella. "Open your mouth," he commanded.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"So I can pour some into your mouth," he said.

Gabriella nodded and opened her mouth.

He slowly poured some into her mouth.

Gabriella gasped at the coldness, and shut her mouth rapidly. She tried to swallow the chocolate syrup down so she wouldn't start choking and coughing on it.

"You all right Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded. "It was cold," she admitted.

Troy grinned. "Really? Poor baby," he smiled. "You got syrup all over your mouth Ms. Montez."

"I do?" she blushed.

"Yeah. You closed your mouth, and I didn't stop squeezing the bottle until a few seconds later." he smiled. Don't worry though, I'll clean it up for you."

Gabriella nodded shyly and reached over to grab a paper towel.

Troy didn't seem to have an idea of his own, and gently licked off the chocolate syrup, showering Gabriella with warm kisses.

When he was sure all the syrup was gone, he stepped back to review his work. "Looks clean Montez," he smirked.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. "Thanks Troy," she whispered.

Troy smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "You know, this might sound like it's coming from nowhere, but, you're really beautiful Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed deeper and did her best to look into Troy's eyes. "Thanks," she said softly.

"I mean it," Troy said firmly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered softly.

Troy leaned down and captured his lips with Gabriella's.

"Now...take those pretzels of yours, and we can watch some television in the den?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded and grabbed the pretzels. Troy pulled Gabriella gently with his hand, and she followed him towards the den.

Gabriella blushed deeply, her hands starting to feel warm. Troy knew just the right things to say, at exactly the right time. She loved him a lot.

"What are you thinking about Ms. Montez?" Troy grinned, snapping Gabriella away from her thoughts.

Gabriella shook her head and looked down. "Nothing,"

"And I'm not in love with you," Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella and blushed and laughed softly. "You know Troy," she smiled her eyes beaming.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're a flirt," she said softly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and gasped. "You know what you are then Ms. Montez?" he grinned.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

"You're..." he whispered softly in her ear.

"Ticklish."

Gabriella's eyes widened and began to make a run for it.

But of course, Troy, he was just to fast for her. Troy quickly made his way to Gabriella and began to tickle her.

The two cracked up and gently crashed onto the floor in a laughing fit.

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella laughed.

"You are ticklish Gabriella!" Troy grinned.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I'm not!" she smiled.

"Just like I'm not a flirt, and I'm not in love with you, right?" Troy grinned.

Gabriella squealed as Troy's fingers ran to the sides of her body.

"Troy, I'm home!" Laura Bolton yelled as the door to the house opened.

Troy and Gabriella immediately pulled apart from each other.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. But inside of her head, she was thinking only one thing.

"Am I still loving Aunty Laura?"

Mrs. Bolton strikes again.

_Chapter 6-_

"_Yeah...I find them funny too." Troy laughed looking at Gabriella happily. "So where were we?..." Troy said looking back at Gabriella moving closer towards her._

_Gabriella's eyes widened once more._

"_Dinner!" a voice yelled from down the stairs._

"_Damn it." Troy whispered from underneath his breath._

"_I love Aunty Laura." Gabriella thought happily._


	28. Everything About T and G

Author's Note: It's bad that I haven't updated, and I'm sorry. I can blame it on homework, sports, school itself, all that, but I'm not going to. I shouldn't try to blame my really really bad updating on that. But school comes to an end, and I studied and all that. Thanks for being patient with me. Thanks to you guys, I came in the top 25 in my class of 400 for GPA, and my sports team made it to the sectional championships. I've been trying to update as much as possible, but it's been really hard. I'm sorry guys. Always, schoolgirl 101

Important Things That Has Happened In The Story To Refresh Your Memory:

(1) Chad told Gabriella that Troy was in the locker room

(2) Gabriella and Troy express their feelings and are now dating

(3) Troy with Gabriella is looking for Chad after school but can't seem to find him

(4) Troyella fluff

(5) Troy and Gabriella decide to look for Chad later

This is a very short chapter, kind of like a filler. There are mini events in this chapter, and I kind of enjoyed writing them. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 28- Everything About T and G

Gabriella turned in her sleep as her alarm clock went off to start school.

She yawned and extended out her hand in attempts to stop the irritating noise. Her hand stretched out and hit not the cold metal, but something hard and warm.

Gabriella's eyes shot open and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Troy," she breathed. "How...why..."

"That's a wonderful way to greet your beloved boyfriend huh?" Troy grinned. "And why did you have to smack me in the arm for Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella blushed and sat up. Her brain was starting to function, as she began to realize she probably looked terrible at the moment, her hair flying in all directions, and her white tank, and small black shorts wasn't covering anything. Gabriella blushed and looked away.

"And it doesn't even take me five minutes before I get my stunning girlfriend blushing." Troy smirked as he looked at Gabriella's rosy cheeks.

Gabriella looked at Troy and let out a soft giggle. Despite her red tinted face, she was still able to enjoy being with Troy, and all of his cocky self. "Troy," she yawned. "How did you even get here?"

"And that," Troy grinned. "You'll never know."

Gabriella's eyes widened. In her head, she was only thinking of one thing. STALKER.

Troy laughed and grabbed Gabriella's arms, pushing her up and off the bed. "Let's go Gabriella, I woke up early...so we could leave early for school."

Gabriella gave Troy a questioning look, but he ignored it.

"I'll make breakfast." Troy stated as he begin to walk out of Gabriella's bedroom.

Gabriella paused for a moment before calling out to him. "Troy!"

Troy whipped around, his head appearing at her doorway. "Yeah?"

Gabriella sauntered over to Troy, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Morning," she said quietly.

Troy smiled softly. "Morning to you too," he said kissing her lightly. "Breakfast to go?"

Gabriella nodded. "No crust, Troy...please," she smiled.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "How did you know I was making sandwiches?"

"One," Gabriella said intertwining their hands together. "They're on the go food."

"Two," she whispered softly in his ear. "They're your specialty."

"And three," she said softly kissing the bottom of his lips. "You suck at cooking."

Before Troy had time to reply, Gabriella had already sprinted to her bathroom at locked the door.

"Gabs!" Troy laughed from behind the door. He shook his head as he began to walk down the stairs.

There was something Gabriella had that Troy wanted. Scratch that. There was something Gabriella had that Troy needed. She was his vitality, and Troy loved that.

"Peanut butter and jelly it is," Troy murmured as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriella settled for a pair of jeans and a plain red tank top. She pulled out a pair of athletic shoes and slipped them on. Brushing her hair so it wasn't messy, brushing her teeth out, and adding a small amount of makeup, Gabriella grabbed her bag and bounded down the stairs where Troy was waiting.

"You know Gabs, I can classify you as many things." Troy smirked as he threw Gabriella a sandwich, which she caught easily.

"You are smart, no doubt about that." Troy laughed. "Attractive is a given."

Gabriella blushed for a second before turning back to him.

"You're a great dancer, not to mention your charismatic personality."

Gabriella looked down at her shoes, not knowing what she could say back.

"But you're very cheeky Ms. Montez," Troy smirked.

Gabriella laughed and walked towards Troy who immediately wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. You are very cheeky. But that makes you all the more alluring." Troy said as opened the front door to let the two out of the house.

Gabriella blushed once more as the two headed towards Troy's car. There was something about Troy that Gabriella loved. He was a mystery to her, and expecting the unexpected...

--it was an exhilarating feeling.

* * *

Gabriella settled herself into the front seat of Troy's car and took a bite of her sandwich. "We're going early to find Chad, right?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded. "How do you always seem to know what I think and plan?"

Gabriella looked at Troy carefully and shrugged. "Intuition I guess."

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "Am I a guy that is easy to read or something?"

"Well, yeah."

Troy's eyes flickered. "So, Ms. Montez," Troy said staring at Gabriella intently. "What am I thinking, right now?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. "I think that..."

Troy's face moved rapidly towards Gabriella, and Gabriella quickly turned her head to the side.

Troy's lips brushed Gabriella gently on the cheek.

"I think that you just wanted to kiss me," Gabriella laughed.

Troy stared at Gabriella and blinked. "Yeah, I did."

Gabriella bit her lip softly and blushed. "I thought so." With that, Gabriella leaned towards Troy and placed a kiss softly on his lips.

"East High?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy nodded slowly and reached for his car keys.

Gabriella couldn't help laughing at Troy's actions and took another bite from her sandwich.

"Yum."

* * *

Troy drove slowly into the student parking lot and parked the car. He opened his car door and walked around to open Gabriella's. "Let's go Gabs."

Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand as he pulled her out of her seat. "Does Chad even come this early to school?" she asked. "I mean; I've seen him come early before, but rarely."

Troy thought carefully and shrugged. "I never really thought of it like that before."

Gabriella grinned and pushed Troy's shoulder. "That was smart thinking."

"Hey!" Troy said defending himself. "I may be an idiot, but-"

"But what Troy?"

"I'm you're idiot," he grinned cheekily.

"That so cliché Troy."

"It's not my fault that Troy Bolton starts talking like an idiot when he's around you." Troy said as he slipped his hand into Gabriella's.

"Really?" Gabriella couldn't help blushing.

"Really," Troy said sincerely.

Troy kissed Gabriella lightly just as a small sprinkle from the sky appeared. Troy looked at the rain and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Gabriella smiled.

"Don't you think that's it is cliché in all those movies when a couple kisses in the rain, or really whenever they're wet?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but after a few seconds, shut it.

"Yes. I do think that's very _cliché_." she smiled as she opened her hand to catch the fallen raindrops.

"Want to go inside?" they said at unison.

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other and began to run towards the East High building.

And when someone thinks about it, everything about Gabriella and Troy is...well..._cliché._


	29. Morning Fever

Author's Note: You guys have touched my soul!! ) I was really happy about all of your positive comments on my very late update. You guys made me so happy, I feel like it's my duty to give you another chapter...really quick! Enjoy. Always, schoolgirl 101

P.S. I had no idea what to name this chapter, but I thought this title caught my attention.

* * *

Chapter 29- Morning Fever

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she ran towards the East High building with Troy. Troy's hand slipped from her grasp, and Gabriella laughed as she ran to catch up with him. "Troy! Wait up!"

Troy grinned. He was already standing under the protected roof and it was fun looking at his wet girlfriend. "You're so slow Gabriella!" Troy laughed.

Troy then turned his attention to the glass doors, and pushed on them gently. "Is this door locked?" he mumbled. Troy pushed harder. "Damn it."

Gabriella reached where Troy was and smiled. "What are you waiting for Troy?" Gabriella asked as her hand lightly settled on Troy's shoulder.

"The door's locked."

"What?" Gabriella asked. "It can't be. I mean, why are all those cars in the parking lot for?" Gabriella sighed and pushed the door. "Hmm..."

"See. What did I say Gabs? The door's locked."

Gabriella backed up a few steps, and ran full force into the door. The door quickly swung open and Gabriella screamed. "Troy!"

Before she had time to react, she crashed face first onto the floor. "That hurts," she mumbled.

Troy's eyes widened and ran to Gabriella's side. "Are you okay Gabriella?" he asked softly.

Gabriella groaned, but flipped her body over and looked up at Troy smiling softly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

A look of worry crossed Troy's face. "You sure?"

Gabriella laughed softly. "I'm fine Troy," Gabriella said to calm him down. "Don't worry about me. At least I wore athletic shoes," she smiled brightly.

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella's rosy cheeks. He didn't say anything for a few moments, but smirked at Gabriella instead. "You know," he said cautiously. "What good does athletic shoes give you? I mean...you still fell."

Gabriella gasped and hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Wise guy, huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah. I think so."

Gabriella couldn't help but be juvenile and stuck her tongue at Troy. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Gabriella stood up from the floor and brushed off her jeans. "Troy..." she managed to say softly. "You, you do things to me."

"And what kind of things might that be?" Troy said his crystal blue eyes gazing at Gabriella.

Gabriella stood on her toes and kissed Troy softly. "This."

Troy smiled and rested his hands on Gabriella's waist. He was about to deepen the kiss when Gabriella interrupted.

"And this." Gabriella squealed as she began to run away from Troy.

Troy looked at the figure fading from his view and shook his head.

"Don't fall and trip yourself again!" Troy laughed as he ran to catch her.

* * *

Troy intertwined his hands with Gabriella and smiled. "So. It's still early in the morning, and Chad, well, he's not here. What do you want to do?"

Gabriella shrugged and looked up at Troy. "Anything I guess. You're the idiot that wanted to come early this morning," she grinned.

"But I'm your idiot, remember?"

"Right..." Gabriella replied rolling her eyes.

"Troy Bolton is hurt that you said that." Troy claimed as he placed a hand on his heart.

"Aww...and what do you want me to do about that?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella knew what Troy wanted, a kiss right?

"I want you to kis-" Troy said, but cut himself off. "Play basketball with me," Troy grinned brightly as he pulled Gabriella towards the gym.

Gabriella laughed and quickened her steps to meet Troy's. "What is it about guys and basketball?"

"What is it with girls and shopping?"

"I don't like shopping!" Gabriella defended.

Troy stopped and gave Gabriella a look.

"Okay!" she laughed. "Maybe. But just a little. But I don't have like a huge poster of me and a shopping bag or something. Unlike Mr. Coverboy and his giant face in the school hallway," she teased.

"Ha ha ha. You just wish you had one of those giant posters of me to hang up in your room don't you Gabs?" Troy argued. "There's enough Troy to go around. Don't worry." Troy laughed as he turned the corner and opened the gym doors.

"I can add having a big head onto your list of characteristics then huh?" Gabriella grinned. Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy and hugged him tightly. "So," she said softly. "What am I doing in here? Watching you play?"

"You wish Ms. Montez. I don't want you to sit. I want you to..." Troy said as he sank down to Gabriella's level. "Play."

Gabriella looked at Troy suspiciously. "Troy," she breathed. "I can't play basketball."

"And you really believe that?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella carefully.

"I don't exactly have the right kind of rhythm." Gabriella admitted. "I don't have hand-eye coordination."

"You use your body to dance, why not use it to play basketball?"

Troy ran into the storage room, and came back holding a bright orange basketball. "Want to play?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled softly. "Okay." she whispered.

Troy grinned and hugged Gabriella gently. "Let's see how good you are first. Take a free throw." Troy passed Gabriella the ball, and she grasped tightly onto the rubber surface.

"Are you sure about this Troy? I mean; I don't want to hurt anyone."

"How can you hurt anyone? There's no one in the gym...and besides, you would never hurt me, right?" Troy grinned.

"You're going to jinx me Troy," she smiled. "So where do I stand for this?"

Troy pointed out the spot and Gabriella nodded. "Ready?" he asked as Gabriella positioned herself.

"Yup."

Gabriella smiled and threw the ball hoping for the best. In a matter of seconds, the ball sailed through the net. "Yes!" she smiled happily.

"That was a nice shot." Troy replied. He was clearly impressed with Gabriella.

"Beginner's luck Troy. Don't get your hopes up that you're going to have some competition to play this morning."

"Do it again." Troy said as he ran to get the basketball. Troy bent down to pick up the orange basketball, and a tiny white box fell out from his pocket.

"Troy, I'm going to need the ball again if you want to see me make a fool of myself!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy's eyes flashed onto Gabriella and he smiled. "Sure Gabs," he said as he threw the ball over to Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes darted and the incoming ball and caught it briskly. Her eyes shifted over to a small box that flew across the gym floor. "What's that?" she asked as she ran over to pick up the box. She grabbed the small white piece and fingered the printed design.

"Wait!" Troy yelled. "Don't open that!"

"Oh! Is it yours?" Gabriella asked her eyes altering from the box and onto Troy.

"Um, well, not exactly," Troy said scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, never mind."

Gabriella watched Troy's facial expression carefully as he stared intently at the white box in her hand. "Who does this box belong to then Troy?"

Troy didn't say anything and his eyes stared blankly in the distance thinking of a response.

"I mean if it's not yours," Gabriella said softly. "We can find out who the box belongs to. Or maybe-"

"Gabs, just give me the box!" Troy said roughly.

Gabriella's eyes widened and looked at Troy. "Troy, are you okay?" she whispered.

"The box Gabriella. Please." Troy snapped.

…

"Sorry," she said softly. Gabriella's hand trembled and handed over the box to Troy. Gabriella wasn't sure what to say. Troy never yelled at her before.

"Gabs," Troy said reaching his hand out to touch Gabriella.

"It's fine Troy," she said softly. "I mean, I shouldn't be nosing around with someone's stuff," she quivered.

"Look here Gabs," Troy said merciful. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I would never do that to you," he said tenderly.

"Troy. It's alright. I get it. You don't need to explain," her voice shook.

"Gabriella," Troy said softly.

Gabriella turned her face away from Troy and stood quietly in silence.

Troy wrapped his hands securely around Gabriella and engulfed her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gabriella bit her lip softly, and looked down at the ground. She was glad to hear a familiar ringtone and reached into her pocket for her phone. "Let me answer this Troy," she said softly. Gabriella walked to the other side of the gym and hit the answer button.

"Oh...hi mom."


	30. Little White Box

Author's Note: Sorry for all the confusion. I tried taking a different approach, but I really rushed it and made it confusing, huh? I'm sorry. I hope this chapter isn't too horrible. ) **The next chapter may be my last. I feel like this story should come to a close.** But, is it me, or does the writing in this chapter seem different? I felt different when I wrote this. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 30- Little White Box

Flashback:

"_Let me answer this Troy," she said softly. Gabriella walked to the other side of the gym and hit the answer button._

"_Oh...hi mom."_

End of Flashback

Troy watched the brunette carefully looking at her facial expression. Troy couldn't hear Gabriella speaking on the phone; she was too soft to listen to. Troy couldn't help but hear his heart beat faster when he gazed at Gabriella. She looked very solemn, and Troy wasn't sure whether it was because of him, or who she was talking to.

"Okay, bye mom," Gabriella whispered softly. Gabriella sighed and slowly put her phone back into her pocket. She then gradually let her knees give out, and sank onto the floor.

Troy watched Gabriella not knowing if he should make a move towards her. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he just did. Troy couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart knowing that he yelled at Gabriella. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he had temper problems. Sometimes they just got out of hand. Like they just did. Troy had something that overwhelmed him, and he didn't know how to resolve his problem. Instead of solving his problem, he made it worse. "Gabriella," he choked out.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy for a moment, and slowly shook her head. She looked away from Troy and found her eyes gazing on the shiny wooden floor of the gym.

Troy saw this as an attempt to get to her, and slowly moved towards Gabriella. When he reached her, he sat himself down next to her. "Gabriella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Troy," she murmured. "I'm fine."

Troy didn't believe her. Instead he replied, "Gabriella, I know for a fact you're not fine. Please tell me. It wasn't the phone call, was it? The call wasn't something bad, right?" he said desperately.

Gabriella looked up and shook her head. "It wasn't the call Troy. My mom called to see where I was. She was sleeping when we left, and wanted to see if I was okay. I am. Nothing's wrong Troy. But…don't look at me like that." Gabriella pleaded.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like something's wrong," she whispered softly.

"But I know that something is wrong. Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I didn't mean it," he begged.

Gabriella was silent. She wasn't sure what to say. "Troy," she began slowly. "Even if you didn't mean it, you still did it. You yelled. And I'm not some kind of freak that panics when getting yelled at, but-"

"It hurt," she managed to say.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and saw it again. The shades of blue. Gabriella bit her lip to keep her emotions from spilling out. She knew that she was hurt by Troy's actions, she just wasn't sure if Troy was hurt by his own actions. Now, she did.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I panicked. I didn't know how to handle the situation, and I panicked. It was just a spur of the moment, and I yelled. I'm sorry about that," he confessed. "But the box Gabriella. It's not mine. I didn't lie to you about that. I just didn't want you to open it," Troy admitted.

"Then who does the little white box belong to then Troy?" Gabriella murmured.

"You."

Gabriella looked up at Troy in confusion. "What?"

"I put it in my pocket this morning. I didn't think it would fall out and come into your hands. It's yours," Troy sighed. "Open it."

Gabriella blinked and looked at Troy as he pulled out the white box. He opened the palm of Gabriella's hand and placed it softly in her grasp. "Open it," he whispered.

Gabriella's hand trembled and took hold of the cover of the box. She slowly pulled it up, and was in awe of the sight that overtook her.

"Troy..."

"It's for you," Troy smiled softly. "I'm not the sort of guy who does these things, but for you, I'll do anything."

Gabriella smiled gracefully at Troy, and the small dimples in her cheeks appeared. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gabriella picked up the object in her hand and ran her finger over the material. It was smooth, and to her, she had never seen anything like it before.

It was a letter.

She opened the folds slowly, being careful not to rip the fragile paper. Gabriella kept her eyes on the delicate black paper, and was puzzled by the white handwriting stored inside.

_Gabriella,_

_I've only gotten to know you for a short amount of time, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. My name is Troy Alexander Bolton, and I was born on the eighteenth of October. I could give you a whole autobiography of my life. A lot of people could give me a biography of my life. I'm Troy Bolton. The captain of the varsity basketball team and also the player of East High. I'm the bully who's been hurting you for the past two years, and the guy that many seem to hate._

_That's all true, and I can't help to feel pained about my past. But my past just seemed to fade away when I finally got to know you Gabriella. You did something to me that no one else had ever done before. You did not "attempt" to see past the image of player Troy Bolton, but you "succeeded" at seeing past my image. You cared, and that means something to me that I can't even express in words._

_You've found the real me Gabriella, and I want to keep it that way. I'm writing this letter to thank you, and to say how much you mean to me. You've done everything for me. The way I was living, I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I set up a barrier that no one could conquer. No one knew what I was feeling at the moment, and that barrier I set up got the best of me. You destroyed it._

_I wrote this letter late at night. I had an impulse that told me to write this. It's hard to read, I write terribly, and I wanted to write this on black paper. The white writing, yup, that's white-out. Don't tell me how I got to fit all this on paper and have it fit into the box; I have my ways. And you, Gabriella Montez, will never know. I wrote this on black paper because my life has been dark. I never was able to see what I was going through until now. The white-out was spontaneous. White-out covers all the mistakes, and I'm using this white-out to cover this black paper, my life. I don't know how stupid this may sound, but you're like my white-out, you cover all the flaws I have._

_Black and white clashes. But, we clash. We're total opposites Gabriella, and don't take that in a bad way. We kind of complete each other I guess. Cliché, yes. True, yes. White on black to me is also unique. My attachment to you is not the ordinary kind. It's not black on white. Like it's stupid to me to compare you to basketball, but my life had only been about basketball. Without basketball, I'd go into a deep depression. Without you, I'd die._

_Love. It's two in the morning, and I grabbed out my dictionary for the meaning of love. Love: an intense feeling of deep affection. I'm here wondering if what I feel for you is love. And when I think about it, I've never been in love before. I never felt the way I do when I'm with you. And I don't have the guts to say this to you, but I do feel love for you. I can't describe it. I just...I love you._

Gabriella felt tears stream from her eyes as she set the piece of paper and looked up at the blue-eyed boy. "Troy..."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. If you hated it, I'm so sorry. And right now was not the right time to give the letter to you. I was hoping to give you this somewhere special. I mean, I asked you out in the locker room, for crying out loud. And then I give you this in a high school gym? I'm so stupid, I mean-"

"Troy!" Gabriella called snapping Troy from his rambling.

Troy closed his mouth and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I loved it."

Troy had a genuine smile on his face as Gabriella leaned in to kiss him. It lasted for a couple of seconds, and Gabriella slowly pulled away from Troy.

"I wasn't expecting this at all from you," she admitted it softly. "But the way you did this, it means so much more. I don't care if you think you ruined the moment by giving me this in the gym. Troy, don't you see I don't care where we are? I'm with you, and that's all that matters." Gabriella whispered. "Thank you."

The two sat next to each other in silence just taking everything in. To be with each other is the world's greatest gift, and Troy and Gabriella were both happy that life could be the way it was.

After a long silence, Troy couldn't help but interrupt. "Gabriella," he whispered softly.

"I have an intense feeling of deep affection for you."

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled softly.

"I love you too."


	31. Kiss Me

Author's Note: I know you guys waited really long for this chapter, but it took me forever to get my reviews and thinking straight. It's the last one, so hopefully it leaves you guys on a good note with me! Thank you so much for helping me get through this story, I dedicated Hate My Next Door Neighbor to you. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

Chapter 31- Kiss Me

_One Year Later_

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. "Look what you did!"

"Stop yelling Gabriella. Do you want me to be deaf? I'm right next to you." Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella.

"You--never mind! I just can't stand it when you sound like you don't care." Gabriella whined.

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Yes, yes you are Troy!"

"Well, I don't." Troy smirked as he took another slurp from his drink.

"I can't believe you Troy!"

"Chill Gabriella. I didn't mean too, alright?"

"You're the one who just spilled smoothie all over my shirt! It's my favorite shirt Troy!" Gabriella argued.

Troy glanced quickly at Gabriella. Sure, there was a huge red stain on the white shirt, but it didn't look so bad, right? Troy's eyes moved up to Gabriella's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, and Troy blinked.

Troy's eyes flashed back onto Gabriella, and he began to laugh.

Gabriella looked at Troy angrily and scowled. How could he be laughing at something like this? Gabriella took one look back into Troy's eyes, and she too began to laugh.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped. "This isn't supposed to be funny!" Gabriella said as she restrained a giggle from coming out and punched Troy lightly in the shoulder.

"But it is Gabs," Troy grinned. "I can't help but laugh at that face. It looked like you thought it was the end of the world because of a little stain."

"Little?" Gabriella laughed. "It's huge Troy! And I liked this shirt."

Troy smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "I love that shirt too Gabs," he admitted. "But it's only because..." Troy said softly.

"It's mine."

Gabriella's eyes widened and looked down at the stained t-shirt. She began to laugh harder. "You're right. It's yours Troy."

Troy shook his head and looked into Gabriella's twinkling eyes. "You know Gabs, you have like half of the clothes that I own. Pretty soon, I won't have any shirts left."

"I can't help it if I like them," Gabriella said her cheek turning a light shade of pink. "They remind me of you."

Troy smiled smugly as he looked at Gabriella. "That would make sense."

"It's not funny Troy!" Gabriella laughed as she grabbed a pillow from Troy's bed, and hit him with it.

"Oh, but Gabriella, it is!" Troy laughed as he grabbed a pillow and smacked Gabriella on the side of her face.

Troy knocked Gabriella's balance, and Gabriella screamed softly as she toppled over Troy.

Gabriella's breathing began to reach a normal pace as she held onto Troy.

Troy smiled and looked back at Gabriella. "You remember the last time our pillow fight ended like this?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and looked into Troy's deep blue eyes. She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

Flashback:

_Gabriella grinned evilly as she thumped Troy on the head with his white pillow. "Oh...you're so going to get it this time, Troy!"_

"_Not if I get you first!" Troy laughed as he swatted Gabriella with a different pillow._

"_Ow...Troy," Gabriella mumbled as her back hit Troy's bedpost._

"_You okay Gabs?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella with concern._

_Gabriella smiled before hitting him again with the pillow. "You're a softie Troy! You can't help falling for 'poor damsel in distress,' huh?"_

"_I object to that!" Troy said defending himself. "One, Troy Bolton is not a softie. And two, you aren't a damsel."_

_Gabriella gasped as Troy jumped onto his bed and hit her once more._

"_Troy!"_

"_And yes, I went there!" Troy declared._

_Gabriella stuck her tongue out and Troy and ran towards him to jump on top of the bed._

"_Troy, Gabriella, dinner!" a voice said from down the stairs._

_Gabriella jumped and clumsily tripped over a discarded item on the floor._

_She landed on top of Troy._

"_Sorry," she mumbled softly and blushed._

_Troy laughed at Gabriella's sudden shyness at him. "No problem Gabs," he said leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. _

"_Want to eat?"_

_Gabriella nodded._

_The two bounded down the stairs, and sat down in the empty seats left over._

"_Hello Troy," Ms. Montez said brightly._

"_Hi Ms. Montez," Troy smiled as he squeezed Gabriella's hand lightly underneath the table._

_Yes, it was Troy's and Gabriella's weekly dinners with each other. After all, they're neighbors._

"_You and Gabriella seem to be spending a lot of time together Troy," Mrs. Bolton announced. "I never see you without Gabriella."_

"_I agree." Mr. Bolton said._

_Troy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Gabs, is so much fun to be with. Turns out we had more things in common then I thought."_

_Gabriella looked up from her plate and nodded shyly._

"_I always knew that Gabriella was the perfect girl." Jack Bolton said. "So very sweet and kind."_

_Gabriella looked away and blushed._

"_Oh but it's true Gabriella." Laura Bolton smiled. "You're wonderful."_

"_Thanks," Gabriella replied embarrassed._

"_It's a shame you two aren't dating." Maria Montez confessed._

_Gabriella's eyes went big, and turned to look at Troy._

_Troy began to cough wildly, and set his water glass back down. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was choking...on the water."_

"_Oh...no." Mrs. Bolton said looking at Troy and Gabriella carefully. "Please don't tell me,"_

_Gabriella looked up at Mrs. Bolton's stunned eyes and nodded slowly._

_Silence._

"_How long?!" Jack Bolton roared._

_Silence._

"_Answer Troy!"_

"_Um...three weeks dad."_

_Silence._

"_You two went three weeks without telling your parents?" Maria Montez flinched slightly._

_Gabriella and Troy looked up mortified, but nodded._

"_Well, we only have some things to say to you two." Mr. Bolton said._

"_You guys shouldn't be keeping any secrets from us." Laura Bolton said._

"_This is something important that we should know about." Maria Montez declared._

"_But most importantly..." Jack Bolton said slowly as he began to make his point._

"_Congrats."_

End of Flashback

* * *

Gabriella smiled happily at the memory as her body lay on top of Troy.

"As happy as you are Gabs, your kind of crushing me with your weight." Troy smirked.

Gabriella made a face at Troy but slowly got off of him. "We went through a lot together...in a year...didn't we?" she murmured.

Troy thought back and nodded. "I guess we did. We went through our parents, our friends, and the school's opinion about us. I mean...wow."

"You've changed Troy," Gabriella managed to say. "For the better."

"And it's always because of you."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling away. Troy groaned and deepened the kiss.

The two seemed to do that a lot lately. Kiss.

Gabriella loved the feel of Troy's lips on hers. There weren't words to describe it, but it was good. Better than good. It was...it was Troy.

"Gabriella," Troy muttered as he slowly pulled away from Gabriella.

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked as she glanced at Troy.

He smirked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You got smoothie on this shirt too!" Troy said pointing to his own shirt.

"Am I supposed to care?" Gabriella said satisfied with her answer.

Troy's mouth hung open and Gabriella smiled.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Troy grinned and leaned in towards Gabriella.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that...is what love is all about.

THE END

* * *

Last Author's Note: This is the longest author's note of my life, but I would especially like to thank the reviewers who reviewed more than once. Congrats to Princess Sparkel15 who reviewed to me every single chapter! They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling): Note: Parentheses is how much reviews were sent

PrincessSparkel15 (30), xxZanessaxx (29), xZANESSA4LIFEx (28), cj10824 (27), unknownbyhim22 (25), Bluey Gooz (24), allyxocorbin (23), MarCha (22), Midnight-Hearts-Love (22), xoSuperstarletxo (22), xEMAZZAxGURLx44 (21), ilcita (21), mysupermanwillcome (21), SassyBR (21), BrazilianPrincess (20), Breezy Cat (20), Holy Cross Baby (19), samanta1024 (18), zanessatogether (17), luvtheOCO9 (16), marebear11 (16), FeJoy29 (15), horsesmakemehappy (15), tututooba (14), bubblegum14 (13), Ladyrenact (13), LaurFoSho (12), Shelby51650 (12), creativechick22 (11), Line 101 (10), readingfreak101 (10), kelliieelouissee (9), hsmgirlie333 (8), cole246 (6), lalalalalala8792 (6), pure vowels (6), smartgirl231814 (6), Troyellaxfan (6), uniquegrl7 (6), xyou'rethemusicinmex (6), Fairyvixenmaiden (5), kaycee96 (5), SeeYouAgain (5), shosho95 (5), xshrimpyx (5), xOxZanessa-JashleyxOx (5), babygal4real (4), Roots-Before-Branches (4), scr1bbles94 (4), zanessakaren (4), 1 Sugar Ray Fan (3), AbnoxiousBlonde (3), AdrienneMichelleHudgens (3), Athenian Grace (3), Blackangle2011 (3), br00kel0veswildfire (3), ChibiKajosheii (3), disneygirl95 (3), dramagirl237 (3), XxXDrama QueenXxX (3), DutchIcePrincess (3), liv3.in.love3 (3), popz-attitude-angel (3), rbabe92 (3), SkyChasm (3), Starlover88 (3), ZacEfronRox (3), Butterflygrl08 (2), crazyinluv305 (2), HSMobsessed23 (2), hsmprincess (2), ILOVEYOUBABIBOY (2), JaytWutEVERWriter (2), justmaybeilovehim (2), kikigirl101 (2), kmart153 (2), LoveLoveLove2232 (2), lulla95 (2), lurvejoe4ever (2), xxxMrsAndyRoddickxxx (2), nesquick-s (2), xox pari xox (2), rockstar112 (2), scarlettbrenda3000 (2), Shocker26 (2), SLE (2), S.M wane (2), SofiaStar94 (2), tofnl (2), tommys21 (2), X.ZaC-eFrOn-StUnNiN.X (2), ZanessaCrazy247 (2)

I would also like to acknowledge all those reviewers who at least sent one review to me! They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling):

4everluv4u, xaddictedtowritingx, AimeeLouisaMai-x, -xAxsxHxlxExyx-, babygirl71, BaByVanessa093, xxxbethaniaxxx, bug2001, cassieburleson, xoxocluts04, cool-cute-girl1, c.w.bloom, dancinluva20, ForeverSoaringHigh, xxxxFrEaKyMaThGiRlxxxx, Gotta love shoes, higuma, How.To.Touch.A.Girl.', HSM-FAN 4LYFE, hsm450, hsm2lover, Huni-Bun17, I-fizz, iLOVETOPARTY, ilovetoplaybball, IloveZacEfron1988, ImmaHatefulCritic, i'm unique so don't mies wit..., JamiieeeINSANE, jane2416, Jayne-94-2xx, JoBro-JelsiLuver, Lexi Rae, Lil-Evans, littlevivy, LOLS-Ox, lovelylauren10, malibuyoo, maria-b313n, mimi6555, missefron15, Miss Jesse McCartney, missx3britty, molllyyy12333, Moony44, -my.special.place-, mzmroxsox101, napd567, napd567, Nattou, peachie1st, RaquelCravinho, sabreslover29, ScribbledxStars, simplyyxgirl, starbook, StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangs..., Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, XotroyellaoX, Troyellafor4eva, troyellafor4eva23, troyella4ever, xTroyellafangrlx, TroyellaZanessaFanGirl.no1', TruePinay4eva, u.luv.me, vanessaandashleyBFF, xvanessaxhudgensxfanx, we'rebreakingfree, wpscannergirl2007, writing5w33th3rt, zacfan, xZanessaLuvaax, Zanessaluver94, Zanessarocks101, zanessatroyella4evr620, zzzgurl


End file.
